Europe Is a Fairytale
by xTexasgalx
Summary: The gang head to Europe. Who says fairytales are just meant for stories? JILEY and LACKSON
1. Sleeping Beauty and a Drama Queen

**Hiya x I have quite a lot of stories on the go but I'm sure I'll be able to keep up-to-date with all of them.**

**This chapter is just a kind of intro and if ya'll like it I'll carry it on.**

**Plenty of romance coming up ahead folks!**

**Disclaimer: I own the CD but nothing else**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Here you go," Lilly handed Miley a pair of dark sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"Come on you two we have Oliver to pick up as well you know." Robbie Ray yelled from the car.

"Don't rush me!" Miley yelled back making sure the blonde wig was securely over her long, curly hair.

"Maybe if you hadn't overslept…" Lilly began glancing at her watch.

"You said you were gonna ring me!"

"Maybe if _I_ hadn't overslept…"

Miley picked up her bag, grabbed Lilly's arm and made her way to the awaiting limo in haste.

"Well hello sleeping beauty." Jackson greeted her as they all piled in the back of the limo.

"Shut up weasel-face."

"Cut it out you two we aren't even out of the country!" Robbie Ray glared at them both.

"Dad was giving you '_the look'_" Jackson whispered to her as Lilly started to flick the automatic windows up and down annoyingly.

"No way, he was giving you '_the look'_," she shot back, "I'm his baby girl remember," she gave a sweet, angelic smile.

"Your angel face doesn't work anymore Miles, you need a new act." Jackson told her.

"I'll have you know the angel face works fine, so will you be quiet for the rest of the journey, I have a Hannah checklist I need to do."

"Checklist." He snorted.

"It means she has to remember everything she's packed." Lilly offered.

"Thanks for the explanation blondie but don't you think it's a bit late for that?"

Miley broke out of her concentration with a frown," Stop interrupting me!"

He left her in peace for a few seconds but then purposefully nudged her as he stretched.

"JACKSON!"

"OW." Lilly rubbed her ear, "It's a little early in the morning to be yelling don't'cha think?"

'Erg I can't believe he's coming with us.' Miley complained inching closer to Lilly so her face was almost mashed against the limo window.

Jackson spread out his legs on the space Miley had just vacated and gave a contented sigh, 'Sorry Miles, you know I want to be there for my little sister and plus the Paris fashion show should be happening as soon as we get there and you know all those gorgeous models walking around…

'Your concern touches me.' She rolled her eyes.

'A little help here!' Lilly muttered, her face still plastered against the window.

'Oops.' Miley apologized, shuffling back over to her brother and purposefully giving him a nudge in the ribs.

'OW.' he yelped.

'What is going on back there?' Robby ray turned around from where he was sitting in front with the driver, putting his hand over the phone he had just been speaking into.

'Nothing but murder Mr. Stewart.' Lilly said unhelpfully grabbing the rolled up magazine out of Miley's hand before she could beat Jackson around the head with it.

'Sweet Niblets, you two cut it out or we'll be back in Malibu before you can say French toast and English muffins.' He turned back around and resumed his phone conversation.

'See Jackson you ruin everything.' Miley told him, knocking his legs out of the way to give her more room.

'I thought limos were supposed to be big? Where cramped like sardines in here.' Lilly said rolling down the dark, tinted window, 'I need air.'

A wild breeze almost knocked off Miley's wig and a folder full of documents flew around the limo releasing the papers everywhere.

'LILLY.' They all said.

'My bad.' She shrugged.

"Smokin Oken has arrived my good people," Oliver climbed into the back with them.

"What is that smell?" Lilly wrinkled her nose.

"My mom made me wash the dog before I left … she threatened me in her _man voice_." He shuddered.

"Great we have the smell of Jackson and wet dog in here" Miley clapped her knees in fake enthusiasm.

"Someone rolled out of the wrong side of bed this morning," Oliver observed.

"She almost didn't roll out at all." Jackson muttered under his breath.

Lilly clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Miley asked her as the limo set off again, this time to the airport.

"Err Oliver's haircut." She invented.

"Hey," he put a hand defensively to his head.

"Just kidding I love it!" Lilly quickly said and grabbed a piece of his dark hair.

"Are you holding Oliver's hair?" Miley asked.

"You're a little slow in the morning too aren't ya Miles?" Jackson moved his legs out of the way before they got pinched.

"But it's just so soft." Lilly pulled it to make a point.

"Hello, that is joined onto my scalp!" he tried to swat her away.

"I'm surprised it ain't making your head rattle seeing as there's nothing in it." Miley put a finger under her chin thoughtfully.

"Are you saying I'm an air head?" he accused managing to get his hair back and rubbing it lovingly.

"Oliver's slow in the morning as well." Jackson said.

"He's slow all of the time," Lilly told him but then patted him on the arm as he turned to glare at her.

"Never mind Oliver's air headedness, what's the time?" Miley grabbed Lilly's wrist and looked at her watch with a groan.

"I think it's a little fast." Lilly offered.

"Great, Princess Fiona is going to make us miss the plane!" Jackson said sarcastically.

"Keep talking boy…" Miley warned her accent thickening.

" Alright Miles, I've just had the security guard on the phone, there's swarms of press on the inside but if you just answer a few of the questions we can get onto the plane and out of California before you know it," her dad filled her in as they arrived with a stop.

"Do we have to get out with her?" Jackson asked, "After the whole Jacksannah incident I'd rather not be out there."

"Hey it was your fault to begin with." She pointed out.

"Enough already, how about Jackson sneaks in with the luggage and the rest of us make our way in through the front exit."

Miley nodded and prepared to leave,"Sounds like a plan."

"Did I mention I have sensitive skin? Any camera flashes and my face will go BOOM and get a rash." Oliver said, taking a gulp as he saw how many people were grouped outside the airport.

"Don't think your bailing on me." Miley looked at Lilly and Oliver sternly.

"Let's do this." Lily nodded confidently, checking her purple wig and giving the rest a thumbs up.

"Don't fall flat on your face Miles." Jackson told her supportively as the chauffeur started to open the door.

Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her out with her as they got deafened and blinded by the press.

-"Hannah, what European cities are you going to on your 5 week album promotion?"

-"How do you feel about your new CD reaching number one?"

-"Miss. Montana is it true you were caught leaving dance club '_shine'_ with Lindsey Lohan?"

-"How old are you now Hannah? Is it true your dad said you can't ever date until your 45?"

-"Are you single Hannah? Do you have a boyfriend?""

"Excuse us we have a plane to catch." Robbie Ray tried to part the crowd.

Miley was trying to answer questions but when you had a dozen microphones shoved in your face and people's faces only a few metres from your own, all yelling and spitting it was hard to focus.

Miley squeezed Lilly's hand to check if she was still there and half dragged her though the crowd, getting blinded by photographers. She'd also grabbed Oliver's hand and he was holding onto his cowboy hat going "Oh My God, Oh My God, I'm gonna die!" over and over.

After a while the group of press had been restrained by airport security and they all managed to fall through the doors, breathless and disoriented.

"This is the last time I go with you for any Hannah thing." Oliver clutched his side.

"It was like a mosh pit." Lilly commented, her wig in total disarray.

"We need to go to the bathroom to sort ourselves out." Miley said hurriedly with a quick scan around.

"Hold up darlin', where in the public eye here let's get to a private lounge." Robbie Ray led them over to the special VIP area and showed the person there some ID to get them in.

"My daughter just loves you, can I have your autograph?" the man asked excitedly opening the door for them.

"Sure, what's your daughter's name?"

"It's Ashley! She absolutely loves you. She's around the same age as you and goes to a local high school in Malibu." He babbled on checking his pockets for a pen.

"Ashley?" Miley said with an evil grin. It had to be, the man had the same face features! It was the same spoilt, snobby Ashley from her school. She tutted she'd told the whole school her dad owned multiple car companies.

"How about I write her a letter instead, you know, show my appreciation?"

"That would be great!" the man thanked her and handed her paper and a pen.

Let's just say Ashley had that coming to her. She grinned and handed him the fold up note and walked through the door with a wave.

"I didn't think it would be that bad out there." Robbie Ray told her, "You can cause quite a scene."

"Understatement of the year!" Oliver announced fanning himself frantically with place mats," It was a complete mob."

"Are we here on time? We are going to make the plane right? I so can't miss the Paris Fashion Show!" Lilly looked at them all pleadingly.

"Lilly, Paris isn't until a few weeks." She collapsed onto the couch next to her.

"But if we get held back where never gonna make it." She said logically.

"You sound exactly like Jack-"Miley paused,"Where is Jackson?"

"Sweet Niblets." Robbie Ray rushed out of the room.

"At least half the smell is gone." Miley shrugged but then glared at Oliver.

"I have had a traumatic experience leave me alone." He lay back with his eyes closed.

"And he calls me a drama queen." Lilly whispered.

Both girls giggled. To say the least their Europe trip was going to be quite interesting.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**What did ya'll think, worth writing? I'm going to have Jake make an appearance and maybe a small helping of Lackson.**

**I've wrote quite a bit of it so if ya'll like I can update pretty quickly**

**Pleaseeeeeee review: D **

**Love you all! Mwah x **


	2. Cowboy hat, IM and car racing

**Here ya go ****folk's xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, zero, zip, zilch of HM and neither the song **_**glamorous**_** sung by Fergie.**

**A great big shout out to all the people who reviewed the last time x**

HMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

'I can't believe where going to stay in some of the most expensive hotels in Europe.' Lilly squealed as her and Miley settled themselves into the first class seats on the plane.

'I can't believe you guys were going to go on without me.' Oliver cried, squeezing into the seat in front, a camera hung around his neck and a guide book in his hand.

'Sorry Mr. Tourist.' Lilly said in funny voice leaning over Miley to look out of the window.

'This is going to be awesome!'

'Only if you're not leaning over me the entire flight.' Miley gasped as Lilly put an arm on her stomach.

'My bad again.'

'Is it ever not your bad?' Oliver asked pulling the lever on the side of his seat making the back drop completely so he almost did a backwards somersault.

'Nope that was definitely your bad.' Lilly commented.

'Oliver sit up!' Miley sighed at her two best friends, 'ya'll better chillax before we land in Italy or people will get suspicious.' She made to get up just as an air hostess walked past holding a tray full of cups and silverware. Miley crashed into her and ended up flat on the floor covered with knives and forks as Lilly and Oliver looked over.

'You were saying?' Lilly said smug as Miley spat out some of her hair.

'Don't say it!' she warned struggling to sit up, grabbing onto the chair beside her, her foot catching on the air hostess's fallen hat and she fell back again just as Jackson walked past with a smirk.

'You always seem to be on the floor these days sis.' And with that he dodged the swipe she aimed at him.

She could hear him chuckling all the way to the back of the plane. At least she wasn't the one who got carted all the way around the airport with rest of the luggage and almost missed the flight. Lilly, taking sympathy pulled her up and apologized to the air hostess who picked up all the broken glass and silverware with a tut.

'How embarrassing.' Oliver sighed 'And I got it all on camera!' he tapped the object swinging around his neck, 'When I make a scrapbook of our journey and sell it to the press I'm sure it will hit front page of every tabloid.'

'You better be joking boy.' Miley said lifting a piece of broken glass from the neckline of her top.

'I leave you alone for one minute Miles.' Her dad said walking past there aisle 'Just stay out of trouble for the rest of the flight while I go sit with your brother.'

He shook his head in disbelief as the captain announced to fasten seatbelts and store all bags under the seats.

Within seconds they were in the air and heading to Rome.

"How do you say boyfriend in Italian?" Lilly asked halfway through the flight.

Miley awoke from her snooze with a start,"Huh?"

"Its _le never gonna happen_." Oliver pretended to check in his pocket language translator.

"What are you, a walking travel shop?" she looked at the camera, guide book and his exotic clothes with a weird expression.

"When in Rome." He shrugged.

"I doubt in Rome people match a palm tree shirt with a cowboy hat and dorky flip-flops." Lilly tapped Miley and she opened her eyes again quickly.

"Stop sleeping, where on vacay!"

"Sorry." Miley sat up," I hardly got any sleep last night."

"I don't want to be sat next to sleeping beauty the entire flight." She crossed her arms grumpily.

"That's funny; I get the same insult twice in a day." Miley yawned,"Jackson said something about sleeping beauty this morning."

"Well he has a point." Lilly huffed.

"I don't think she can be classed as a Disney princess." Oliver said but then stopped in shock," Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah ya did!" Miley pulled off his cowboy hat," You aren't fit to wear that hat!"

"I paid good money for that!"

"Please you got it at a garage sale." Lilly scoffed.

"Be thankful it ain't from Uncle Earls, you would a got either a bug infestation or an ancient plague." Miley shivered.

"Uncle Earl sounds like a great guy!" Lilly commented cheerfully.

Miley rolled her eyes and looked out of the window.

"It seems surreal doesn't it?" Lilly said leaning over to look as well," I mean where actually going to Europe."

"You know what song would be appropriate to sing right now?" Miley asked with a smile.

"What?"

"_We flying' first class  
Up in the sky  
Popping' champagne  
Living' my life  
in the fast lane"_

Lilly grinned and squeezed her arm in excitement," Who knows what's gonna happen."

"Promise me we will have no regrets." Miley looked at her seriously for a second.

"I promise."

"You promise too Oliver." Miley tapped him on the head and he turned around thickly,"You wanted me?"

"Way to kill a moment." Lilly cried out.

"Your girl talk can go on forever, it's not like I listen to every word!" he defended himself.

"Whatever, I'm going on a toilet break." Lilly got up and began walking to the back of the plane.

"In that case I'm going on my laptop." Miley set it up and waited for it to load.

"How much stuff have you packed?" Oliver asked open mouthed.

"Trust me, enough." She said," And Lilly and I have brought extra suitcases."

Oliver froze,"Don't tell me your going to be shopping all of the time!"

"Duh," Miley rolled her eyes," Where girls that's what we do."

"I'm a guy, that's what we don't do!"

"In that case let me ask the pilot to turn this plane around." Miley smiled.

"I guess I can bare it." He waved off his earlier complaint and then found a way it could work to his advantage,"European girls shop right?"

"Of course not why would you assume that?" she said all sarcastic.

"Ha-ha, I mean hot European girls?"

"You know in Europe they just call themselves girls." She pointed out, typing in her email address to check her IM," Just like in China they call Chinese food just food."

Oliver appeared to think about this," so in France they call French toast just toast?"

"Yup."

"Weird." He shook his head.

SmileyMiley has signed into IM at 11:45am.

_ZombieSlayer: How are you beautiful I haven't heard from you in a while?"_

"Oh no Jake Ryan's on." Miley groaned.

"We haven't seen him since he left for Romania." Oliver said.

"I thought we were doing well …" she muttered and began typing.

_SmileyMiley: What's up ego-boy?_

_ZombieSlayer: Taking a break to talk to my favourite Southern girl._

_SmileyMiley: You know what we do down south?_

_ZombieSlayer: I bet I'm about to find out_

_SmileyMiley: Get rid of guys with big egos by tying them up in a rodeo ring._

_ZombieSlayer: Is that a promise?_

"He is so annoying!" Miley stated matter-of-factly.

"Didn't you kind of like him before he went away?" Oliver asked stuffing his face with complimentary peanuts.

"No!" she answered defiantly.

_ZombieSlayer: I've been thinking about you a lot since I left._

_SmileyMiley: I've also been thinking how great it is to have you out of the country._

_ZombieSlayer: The world is a better place with me in it don'cha think?_

_SmileyMiley: No way, you cause blackouts when your big head get's in the way of the sun._

_ZombieSlayer: I miss your sense of humour._

"You can't even argue with him!" she said all frustrated.

"Then play him at his own game." Oliver shrugged looking through the first class menu.

"Hmmmm that's not a bad idea."

_SmileyMiley: You finished the movie yet? I can't wait to get a ticket to go watch it?_

_ZombieSlayer: Be my date for the premiere and you get one for free._

"OK it's not working." She sighed.

_ZombieSlayer: I actually have to go on location for some of the scenes, I've just landed with the rest of my crew._

_SmileyMiley: Are they sick of you yet? Four months of Jake Ryan must have sent them crazy. _

_ZombieSlayer: I'll call them in re-hab and let you know._

She gave a giggle.

"What's he said?" Oliver asked, flicking through the channels on his personal TV.

"Oh nothing funny."

"But you just giggled." He pointed out.

"No I didn't'." She argued.

"I just heard you."

"This humidity has sent you crazy." She gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"But I swore I heard yo-"he gave his head a good shake," Maybe I am going crazy."

"It would explain so much." Miley nodded.

Meanwhile Lilly had been on her way to the toilet, singing _glamorous_ under her breath.

She saw Robby Ray talking to a man in a black suit and he gave her a friendly nod as she went past.

She loved Miley's dad! He was so cool!

"Where you off to blondie?" Jackson asked her from where he was sat, pigging out and playing on a computer game, sprawled over all three seats.

"You want a number?" she asked all serious like.

"Got sick of my little sister already? It's only been a few hours, you have 5 more weeks of her to put up with." He commented with a side ways glance at her.

"I'm just going to the toilet." She held up her hands and was about to continue walking when he on the spur of the moment grabbed her arm.

"That's the arm I carry my skateboard in, careful." She warned.

"Want me to show you how it's done Truscott?" he nodded to the car racing game he had been playing and waved the controller in her face.

"Are you challenging me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He said coolly, actually moving up to let her sit down.

"Bring it on Stewart your going down." She cracked her fingers and grabbed the extra controller.

"It's on like mud on a pig!"

"And you're going down like a deflated balloon." She beamed at her own 'southern saying'

"Keep dreaming Truscott."

"Why, when I have the reality Stewart."

She pushed his car off of the side of the road.

"That's not allowed!" he complained.

"The rules are _there are no rules_." She quoted the slogan on the game case.

"Is that how you're playing now?" he glared and gave her a little shove.

"That's cheating!" she exclaimed as she veered off course.

"I thought there were no rules?" he gave her a know-it-all smirk.

Yep, this trip to Europe was definitely going to be interesting …

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**I'm not one of those people who say they will only carry on a story if they have a certain amount of reviews but it is appreciated when ya do review. Its gives me the motivation to keep on writing.**

**Peace out xx**


	3. Oh No You Didn't!

**Is anyone else having one of those weeks where you feel the weekend can't come fast enough? Lol I know I am.**

**Thanks billions to all my reviewers!**

**I've kind of wrote quite a lot of the story with the beginnings of a Jiley so I'm just gonna keep on posting the chapters I've already written but maybe I could change it into a Moliver if ya'll really want it.**

**I'll do what I can in later chapters.**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Where have you been?" Miley asked Lilly as they walked off the plane and into the terminal.

"Toilet." Lilly said innocently.

"For two and a half hours, Oliver thought you'd got stuck." Miley ducked behind her as they passed a crowd of people.

"Stuck?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It happened to him one time." Miley said thoughtfully and then shuddered," I don't even wanna think about it."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Oliver put an arm around both there shoulders as they walked through the Italian airport, swamped with security.

"Oh look Miley he's added sunglasses to his extra dork- I mean cute clothes." Lilly giggled.

"My Mamaw has the exact same specs!" Miley exclaimed.

"I know you're all jealous now, but can we please leave my clothes alone, they're very insulted."

"We should have helped him pack." Lilly sighed.

"Never mind that now, did you get out of the toilet ok?" he asked scrutinizing her.

"I did not get stuck in the toilet!" she half yelled and everyone turned to look at her.

"HANNAH MONTANA!" one person hysterically screamed and that quickly turned into a mob.

"Oh no." Miley froze.

Oliver crossed himself as though he were religious.

"Err… my bad." Lilly apologized.

"There won't be any bad to be had if we don't get out of here." Miley hurriedly ran forward, holding onto her baseball cap and half slipping in her heels. She cursed the fact she hadn't worn comfy shoes. She should know better by now but she hadn't expected to be walking through the airport where all the public people were. Boy was Hannah big in Italy.

"Back off people or I'll show you how Americans can fight." Oliver raised a fist as they all fell into the limo.

"Your gonna give us a great name lying on the floor with a busted nose." Lilly backed away from the window as more and more people came crowding around, all yelling and screaming.

"Is everyone alright?" Robbie Ray asked doing a head check.

"Absolutely fantastic." Jackson said sarcastically, his shirt sleeve ripped.

"That's an ugly shirt anyway." Miley commented poking the hole with her finger.

"It's not as bad as Oliver's." Lilly pointed out, flicking the palm trees.

"It's vintage." He put up the collar.

"Put that down before anybody see's you." Miley and Lilly attacked him.

"Just drive before they have time to kill each other." Robbie Ray told the driver.

"While you were off doing 'who knows what at who knows where' I was on my laptop and guess who started talking to me?" Miley turned to Lilly.

"Oh My God, who?" she asked excitedly,"Paris Hilton? Hilary Duff? Zac Efron!"

"Lilly!" Miley stopped her,"It was a rhetorical question."

"A- a what?" she looked confused.

"Typical blonde." Jackson muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me." She glared at him.

"Focus here people I have big news." Miley waved to get her best friends attention.

"Who won at car racing?" Lilly asked smirking.

"I would have if you hadn't given the whole plane a very loud and distracting commentary." He retaliated.

"Sore loser." She beamed with a flick of the hair.

"Glory grabber." He said back.

"Hold up now!" Miley placed a hand in front of both of them;" Ya'll wanna explain what's going on?"

"I beat Jackson at his stupid game and he won't admit it."

"That's where you were the whole time?" Miley asked shocked.

"You know I can't resist a challenge." She gave a guilty shrug.

"So did anyone get stuck in the toilet?" Oliver asked to clarify.

"NO!" they all yelled.

He flinched," I only wanted to exchange experiences." He pulled his hat over his eyes and shrank back.

"I demand a re-match." Jackson declared.

"You spent two and a half hours with my brother?" Miley was open-mouthed, "Why aren't you brain-dead?"

"Oh she is." Jackson narrowed his eyes." I'm watching you."

"You'll scare all of the Italian boys away." She complained.

"Since when did you two argue?' Miley inspected a fingernail that she thought she'd chipped.

"Where not arguing." Lilly said simply folding her arms.

"Where having a mature discussion." Jackson stuck his tongue out at her.

"Can I PLEASE get back to my news?" Miley begged of them.

Lily's eyes widened as she remembered," Go ahead Smiley Miley, turn my frowny upside downy."

"Jake Ryan." She announced finally.

"No way!" Lilly squealed,"You haven't heard from him since he left for Romania!"

Miley recollected there short conversation as Jackson stuck headphone in his ears and Oliver looked out of the window, licking his lips as they passed cafes and diners and typical Italian pizzerias.

"I think he still likes you." Lilly said once the story had been told," When he was here he was always trying to talk to you and stuff."

"Oh please, I was like the one thing he couldn't have, it was driving him crazy." Miley rolled her eyes.

"You liked him too." Lilly smiled," You just wouldn't admit it."

"I did not!" Miley said. Why was everyone saying that?

"Then how come when you left you didn't get dressed for an entire day and spent all of your time cuddling Beary and eating ice-cream." Lily pointed out.

Miley thought back to that moment," I was ill."

"The exact day after Jake left?" Lilly smiled. She was making progress.

"What can I say; I walked past Jackson's room and BAM I was struck with a disease." Miley nodded earnestly.

"Excuses, excuses." Lily tutted but then clutched her lopsided purple wig as Miley got Oliver's hat and hit her with it.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMMHH

"Look at this place!" Miley and Lily dropped there bags in unison and stood in awe at there Italian suite.

"I've died and gone to Heaven." Lilly took a running leap and dived on one of the double beds." Come on Miles you know you want to." She teased, throwing off the annoying wig and beckoning her.

Miley didn't hesitate.

"What in the name of uncle Earl are you two doing?" her dad stuck his head around the open door,"Sweet Niblets girls this is a 5 star hotel!"

"Sorry daddy." Miley jumped from the bed and ran to give him a hug.

He kissed the top of her head fatherly." Just remember you have a lot to do over the next few weeks, don't get too relaxed."

"Truffles!" Lily screamed from the en-suite bathroom.

"I doubt I'll get a peaceful moment." Miley grinned at him.

"That I can believe." He gave her a squeeze,"Just don't grow up too fast, I don't want to hear anything about European boys." He gave her a wink.

"My lips are sealed." She pretended to zip them up but when he walked out of the door added," Around you anyways."

"Do you think we have jet-lag?" Lily asked as they finished exploring the hotel and walked back slowly to there room.

"Probably." Miley yawned and stretched and scratched her long, flowing brown hair.

"Tomorrow we have to see the sites." She said with a gleam in her eye," the coliseum and all of the statues and eat ice-cream and spaghetti." She gazed off dreamily," See some Italian boys on there mopeds."

Miley laughed," It sounds great Lilly but I have a concert tomorrow night and a whole day of interviews."

"No worries, we can make the most of seeing Rome through the limo windows." She shrugged," Sure we won't have such a close-up view of _Pedro_ on his scooter with his golden locks but at least we can see all of the other stuff."

"_Pedro." _ Miley asked," Is that even an Italian name?"

Lilly paused in thought."Does it matter?"

"No way."

"You leave all of the _Pedro's _to me Miles; you have enough with Jake Ryan." She smirked and gave her a playful nudge.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Oh no-"

"Will you please shut up?" Jackson yelled, coming up to them both as they walked down the corridor.

Miley turned to him instead with an annoying glint in her eye" Oh no you-"he clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Why don't-"Lilly began but Jackson clapped a hand over her mouth too. She gave a muffled protest.

"Serenity." he closed his eyes in a Buddha fashion.

"Serenity over." Miley wriggled out of his grasp and walked into his room where she found Oliver eating strawberries and running himself a hot bath.

Lilly gave him a look as they were still stood there and he quickly let go.

Her skin was tingling where he had touched her for some weird reason and he avoided her gaze.

"Err, shall we…." She pointed to where the other two were.

"What? Oh yeah." He said vacantly and followed her in, rubbing the back of his head.

There seemed to be an awkward cloud that had descended on them both but it was so sudden, it was unexplainable.

Meanwhile Robbie Ray was down in the lobby, sorting out the Hannah schedule over the phone when he noticed an entire film crew walk through the archway carrying all sorts of equipment.

Oh great, he'd picked this hotel to get away from all the press and publicity but as he looked closer he saw they weren't random paparazzi sneaking into a five star hotel but actual guests.

He thought he saw someone he recognized but the boy was in the distance and he didn't have time to get a closer look.

He just shrugged and resumed his phone conversation. Maybe Miley might recognize him …

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMMMH

**Hhhmmmmm I wonder who that could be D**

**Review my**** angels x**


	4. Opera, Illusions and a photoshoot

**Hope your all enjoying my story so far x**** This may seem like it's heading towards a Jiley but trust me, that could all change. It was meant to be a Jiley at first but then people wanted to turn it into a moliver so I'm not sure at the mo. I'm just gonna post the chapter I originally wrote and see what happens.**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore_!"

That was the way Miley and Lilly were woken up the following morning.

"Is someone being tortured?" Lilly asked blurrily sitting up and wincing.

"Make it stop." Miley moaned, pulling the covers over her head.

Lilly half heartedly stretched and shook her head disbelievingly,"its Oliver!" She stuffed her fingers in her ears.

"Why have we got joining rooms?" Miley threw Beary at the door.

Without warning the said door burst open and Miley sat up all dazedly and Lily nearly rolled out of bed in shock.

"_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine that's amore_." Oliver sang in his 'opera' voice.

"Shut up!" Lilly yelled over the racket.

"I'm on it!" Jackson yelled wrestling Oliver to the floor and wriggling his toes in front of his face threateningly.

"I'm done, I'm done." Oliver promised trying to dodge out of the way and hold his breath at the same time.

"You're gross." Miley commented, rubbing her eyes.

"I was trying to get in the spirit!" Oliver glared at them all," Shame on you people."

"We can't get in the spirit if where all dead now can we?" Lilly complained going over to check the windows weren't broken.

"Oh ha-ha very funny Lillian." Oliver managed to pick himself up off the floor.

"Lillian." Jackson laughed.

"Don't EVER call me that." Lilly warned going to pick up her stiletto heel.

Oliver fell backwards into the door.

"That's my shoe!" Miley exclaimed.

"I'm just borrowing it." Lilly told her sweetly and then turned back to Oliver but he had already fled into the bathroom and locked himself in.

She suddenly felt very self conscious as she was standing in front of Jackson in her pajamas, bare foot, pale faced, make-upless and messy haired. Like she'd just rolled out of bed in fact.

He stood staring at her for a few seconds but then gathered himself, turned a little pink around the ears and looked away.

"What's on the agenda today Miles?" he asked her as Lilly put on a dressing gown.

"A few interviews and a concert to-to-to." she finished with a yawn"-night."

"I wanted to go in the pool." He whined and stamped his foot.

Lilly couldn't help but laugh, he looked so pathetic.

" Whatever weasel-face, dad said you have to come where ever I'm going so I'm just going to act like I don't know you and don't make eye contact with me in public." She told him strictly.

"Do not worry about that." He surveyed her,"Hair and make-up people work wonders on you." And with that he scampered out of her room before what he said registered in her early morning brain.

"He is so annoying." Miley cursed, looking through her wardrobe for the days Hannah outfit. Already there were clothes all over and she and Lilly had been in there for a few hours.

"Yeah..." Lily nodded, staring at the door.

They walked into the lobby with Robbie Ray looking like he was apologizing to a number of people around the reception desk.

"What's going on dad?" Miley asked concernedly, her and Lilly exchanging a glance.

"Apparently some of the guests have been complaining about the noise on the 4th floor." He looked at them all sternly.

Silence.

"He/she did it!" they all pointed to somebody different.

"Just keep it down will ya; I don't want the hotel manager on our behinds the second we've got here."

"She's Hannah Montana, a _celebrity_ is staying in his hotel, shouldn't he make allowances?" Lilly linked arms with her.

They all turned to look at the manager who was leering at them all with piercing eyes.

"I … err guess not." Miley gulped.

"He scares me." Oliver whimpered.

"He's not really ... shall we say 'star struck'" Robbie Ray whispered.

"He ain't friendly full stop." Miley observed cautiously.

"That's the reason why I picked this place."

"Because he hates all people?" Lilly asked," That's mean."

"No, because he doesn't get star struck and he won't let any paparazzi in."

Oliver quivered,"He has a lazy eye!"

"I can do a lazy eye!" Jackson announced proudly." Wanna see?" he put a hand to his face but Oliver quickly pulled it back," I'm about to have breakfast."

"Sorry folks, we'll have to pick something up on the road, we have a studio to get too." Robbie Ray strode out of the door

"No bacon and sausage?" Oliver felt faint.

"Daddy do you have your cell phone? We might have a starving patient on our hands." Miley called with a laugh ducking under an umbrella and running to the limo.

"Wait for me!" Lilly called, the doors getting blocked as the people on the streets noticed Hannah Montana.

"Here." Jackson grabbed her hand and together they battled through the people.

"Thanks." She told him as they emerged, breathless. He let go of her hand and they both felt a sudden loss.

"Anytime Lillian." He grinned.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Isn't he just so dreamy?" Lilly was plastered against the window, trying to wave and attract the attention of a guy riding a bike.

"_Pedro, Pedro_ where for art thou _Pedro_?" Miley joked all dramatically.

"Don't you think he's just so cute?" she shoved Miley's face to the window.

"Yeah, he's a real stallion." Jackson said bored, getting more irritated than usual.

For some reason the guy on the bike reminded her of Jake Ryan with the blonde hair.

She shook her head hastily, what was she thinking?

"He's cute." She said distractedly.

"What did I say Miles, no Italian boys!" her dad called from the front.

"Listen to father." Jackson agreed.

"Suck-up." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one ogling poor victimized guys on the street." He responded copying the look she must have had when she thought of Jake.

"I did not do that!" Miley defended herself,"And it was Lilly who was ogling!"

"Huh?" she tore her face from the window.

"I just saw my first naked statue!" Oliver cheered with an air punch.

They all looked at him weirdly and as soon as the car stopped got crushed in the doorway as they all tried to get out at once.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked as they all fell to the floor in an untidy pile and photographers began snapping pictures.

"That's embarrassing." Oliver stepped over them, pointed and laughed then fell over the first step into the studio.

"What's wrong with you boy!?" Miley scowled.

-"Hannah how do you like Italy?"

-"Miss Montana are you surprised at having such a wide fan base over here?"

"Hannah, do you have a boyfriend?"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHM

"How much longer Miles, my stomach is talking?" Oliver rubbed it lovingly.

"I have to agree with donut." Lilly nodded, swinging her legs.

"Thanks." Oliver told her but then realized what she'd said,"Hey"

"Its cool guys I've finished the photo shoot and Lilly I get to keep all of the clothes." Miley squealed and the girls started a happy dance.

"I'm begging you." Oliver got down on his knees and grabbed a fistful of her shirt,"I need food."

"Would you like me to call security mam, it appears this tramp has managed to get in off of the street, I'm terribly sorry." The stylist came over with his thick accent.

Lilly burst out laughing." Yes, do take him away." She said all posh with a royal wave.

"Save it for England." Miley whispered but then addressed the man sweetly,"No thanks I think I got this."

"If you wish." He threw Oliver a dirty look.

"Was I just insulted?"

Miley rolled her eyes," We have an hour before we have to leave for the next interview."

"Do you want to go shopping?" Lilly grabbed her arm eagerly.

Oliver's anger was bubbling to the surface.

"I saw a cute little shoe store right next door-"

"Ladies." He interrupted there conversation with fake patience,"How about you both get your butts a moving to the nearest café before I turn anorexic."

"Daddy where going for a bite to eat." Miley called him.

"Take off your wig first." He told her," Lilly and Oliver too."

"I don't wear a wig." Oliver said blankly.

"Let's run and ditch Jackson." Miley grinned, stuffing her wig in her bag and scanning the room.

"Yeah." Lilly beamed," That'll teach him for saying I was a glory grabber."

They all sat around the closest café they could find after Oliver had dragged them roughly through a dozen different streets until they found a place not surrounded by shops.

"I think I have a blister." Lily massaged her foot and fanned herself with the laminated menu.

"I'm gonna burn, I have no sun lotion." Miley shielded her eyes from the high afternoon sun.

She looked around, admiring the typical Italian architecture, the water fountains, stone statues and high pillars until she did a double take. She thought she had seen Jake Ryan. She squinted but he must have disappeared because there was no sign of him anywhere. She could have sworn it was him …

"What's up Miles?"

"I swear I just saw Jake Ryan."

"Are you serious? Jake Ryan in Rome, the exact time where all here? That's next to impossible." Oliver looked at her as though delusional.

"Someone must have the zombie slayer on her mi-ind." Lilly sang with a smile.

She was really going crazy; she was seeing Jake Ryan everywhere.

She didn't know where Lilly and Oliver got the insane idea that she had liked him from … He was just an arrogant, TV trash, big headed, cute moron. Wait did she think cute? No, it was the humidity out here, it was really stuffy …

Avoiding both there gazes, she looked around and her eyes caught a small paper stand beside the open café and she absent mindedly read the first headline.

"Jake Ryan, zombie slayer, hits Europe."

"Hits Europe!" she exclaimed aloud making Lilly jump and Oliver spill his smoothie down his shirt.

Then her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket to see she had a text.

"_Hey Miley, I just got your number and I wanted to__ tell you your looking hot today. Love your not so secret admirer Jake x."_

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**So the zombie slayer makes an appearance hhhmmmmmm what could possible happen next? D**

**Please review xxx**


	5. Shopping? No the pool!

**I'm quite pleased with this fanfic so far lol whoot whoot**

**Thank you all for reviewing, I'm so glad you find it funny! Lol **

**I think I'm going to make this a moliver somehow … just don't ask me how :P**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Miley's heart skipped a beat," Lilly I have a stalker!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, all cross that she had made her jump.

"Read this." She shoved her cell phone in her face.

Now she knew she hadn't imagined seeing his face! What were the odds of him being in Rome … while they were there and managing to get her number!

"Wow." Lilly handed her the phone back and looked around.

"Does anyone care I have spilt smoothie all over me?" Oliver was still mopping up.

"You should text him back!"

"And say what exactly." Miley whispered. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Ask him how he got your number, what he's doing in Europe and why he's stalking you." Lilly counted them off on her fingers.

Miley clapped a hand to her head," He's not stalking me, he's just here to film the last of his movie, he told me just yesterday he was on location and the newspaper over there says he's in Europe."

"Those odds are like …" Lilly tried to think.

"One in a million." Miley looked at the text again. He had definitely seen her, how else could he have known what she was wearing.

"So I'm guessing zombie slayer is actually back in the country?" Oliver licked his finger after scraping the smoothie off of his bright, luminescent shirt.

"Miley and Jake sitting in Italy, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lilly sang.

"Be quiet or the rest of Oliver's smoothie is going on your head." Miley said sweetly.

"No it ain't!" he gulped it all down in one, giving himself a strawberry moustache.

"Miley!" Lilly clutched her arm," This is like fate you know. He goes away, he likes you, you like him but wouldn't admit it and now you meet up again in like one of the most romantic cities in the world."

"It sounds like some cheesy fairytale."

"Text him back." Lily prompted her.

"No!" she replied stubbornly.

"Do it!"

"I said no!"

"Let me do it then!"

"As if!"

"Let me tell you what to put." Lilly cleared her throat," Jake, ever since you went away I have been hopelessly pining away for you but I won't admit it to myself or the wonderful Lilly because... for reasons I don't why exactly but now we can finally get it together in beautiful Rome. Your also very hot, your dearest Miley..." she said all poetic and wistfully.

"I'll have the double cheeseburger with large fires and a side order of salad." Oliver interrupted the atmosphere by placing his order to the waitress.

Miley banged her head on the table.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Jake Ryan was on her mind all day to her greatest annoyance. His stupid text had got her thinking about him and if she would ever run into him while she was here.

"A little pretty fairy told me that a certain love interest is back in the picture." Jackson smirked at her during the quick break in-between magazine interview questions.

"That little fairy wouldn't happen to be a certain blonde would it?"

"Can't say really." He zipped his mouth.

"Just for the record Jake Ryan was never or ever will be my love interest." She said confidently.

"Oh please." Jackson rolled his eyes," I can see through this little charade just like I can see through that whole daddy's little angel routine." He pretended to grab something from the top of her head.

"What you doing boy?"

"Taking away your halo." He grinned.

"I'll have you know that I-"she had to pause because her phone started to vibrate again.

"I wonder who that could be …" Jackson tapped his head in mock thoughtfulness.

"Don't hurt yourself by thinking." She told him shortly, walking away to a private corner.

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, this may be cheesy but I always think of you__- your favorite ego-boy x."_

She allowed herself to give a small reluctant smile but then got back to her magazine interview.

"She so loves him," Lily stated from the stool she was sat on as Jackson came back over.

"Duh."

"I'll bet you 10 bucks that we will see Jake Ryan by tomorrow at the latest."

Jackson considered the odds," I bet you 10 bucks he shows up tomorrow at the earliest."

Lily grinned and held out her hand. "Deal?"

He smiled," Deal."

Both there skin tingled and they quickly let go.

"The food is great here!" Oliver came to stand with them holding a plate full of cakes and buns.

"We just had lunch." Lily said.

"Your point?"

"Guys can eat as much as girls can shop." Jackson broke it down for her.

She finally understood the scale of things,"Wow."

"I know." Jackson nodded along.

"Oooh do I smell cheesecake?" Oliver sniffed the air hopefully.

"He ain't gonna fit on the plane back home." Lily sighed with a sorrowful glance as he walked away, laden with a full plate already.

"He doesn't put on weight at all." Jackson observed." Skinny little weed"

"Like your stick legs you mean?" Lilly popped her gum in his face.

"No, your IQ points." He invented.

Lilly shook her head," That didn't even make sense."

She had a point …" Maybe I shouldn't use all of these big words …"

"You mean like 'A'" Lilly frowned.

"Such a petulant child." He folded his arms,"Petty, petty."

"Yet I'm the one who beat you at car racing!" she had got him that time.

"Re-match!" he glared.

"Break it up you two, I just found out that my next interview has been canceled so we have a couple of hours to spare before we go to the concert." Miley squeezed both there arms.

Jackson joined in her enthusiasm" Oh My Gosh, alert the president!"

Miley slapped him," Fool."

"Does that mean?" Lilly hardly dared to breath.

Miley nodded and they yelled at the same time" SHOPPING!"

"No!" Jackson threw his hands up. "I don't want to shop." He pouted.

"Really, you could do with it." Miley observed his outfit.

"He doesn't look that bad." Lilly shrugged but then added, because Miley was looking at her strangely," What nerd clothes." And backed away.

"I have a better idea." Jackson grinned.

"What's better than shopping?" Miley and Lilly exchanged glances.

"Jake Ryan." Jackson coughed at first but then said seriously," The hotel private pool."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMH

"If Jackson thinks he can dive again please stop him before he jumps." Robbie Ray kissed Miley on the top of the head and waved her goodbye.

"I'll be up at the venue in a couple of hours." She promised as he pulled away in the limo.

He saluted and as soon as he drove away she did a happy dance.

"You ready Lilly?" she called, grabbing all of her things.

"As I'll ever be." She nodded and they walked down to the pool together.

"How amazing is this?" Lilly said as they set there towels around the pool area,"Being in Italy? It doesn't get any better than being on vacation with your best friends."

"Word." Miley gave her a fist punch making her laugh," You could totally pass as a gangster."

They both lay down; unaware an extra person had shown up around the pool, looking at one of the girls with a genuine smile.

"Who would have thought my birthday wish would have come true."

Miley's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a start.

Jake Ryan grinned," You look a whole million times hotter since the last time I saw you."

"Sup Jake Sup." Lily sighed dreamily, going into her day dreaming mode.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked Miley who was staring at him blankly.

"Mortified." She managed to regain her voice." How did you get my number?"

She cursed herself for noticing how much cuter he had gotten while being in Romania. His cocky attitude was still there but somehow it didn't seem like it was the whole him anymore. Before, she would have just said he was shallow but looking in his eyes, which she noticed for the first time were hazel, saw a new depth that no one had yet discovered.

"I have people." He shrugged," I hadn't spoken to you in such a long time and I thought it's about time I got in touch." He crouched down." I really had forgotten how beautiful you were."

For a second he made her breath catch in her throat. Hot meant he was looking at her body, pretty meant he was looking at her face but beautiful meant he was looking at her heart.

"Ha-ha ego-boy you're blocking out my light." She regained her usual attitude towards him too. He didn't seem too fazed. He knew he had seen something in her eyes when he called her beautiful.

"What are you doing at this hotel?" she shuffled further away from him and wrapped a towel around her nudging Lilly to get her to snap out of her star struck mode.

"I'm filming the rest of my movie." He said casually," The director recommended this hotel." He looked around at it fondly," Now I know you're here it makes it a whole lot better."

"Where on vacation." Lilly offered an explanation seeing as Miley wasn't.

"Here?" he raised an eyebrow," By yourself?"

"Are you calling us immature?" Miley accused, still registering the fact she was face-to-face with Jake Ryan after like 4 months of not even hearing from him.

"Where here with her dad, brother and Oliver."

Jake nodded.

"Where touring Europe." Lilly was saying conversationally.

"Wait, your not staying in Italy for long?" he actually looked kind of disappointed.

"We leave in a couple of days." Miley nodded trying to look regretful.

He ran a hand through his golden locks," Italy won't shine without you in it." He grinned at her.

"It's your big head that blocks out the Sun." she pointed out.

Lilly gave her a nudge.

"I've missed your sense of humor." He quoted there earlier IM conversation. It seemed so long ago …

"Jackson you owe me 10 bucks!" Lilly yelled as she spotted the two boys walking around the pool.

"Jake Ryan has to be here first." He said, balancing on the side.

Lily pointed to him.

"Dang it." He cursed.

"Am I missing something?" Miley asked.

"Your halo." Jackson muttered.

"Eyesight." Oliver offered with a quick annoyed glance at Jake.

"You must be pretty busy." Miley addressed the zombie slayer casually," Don't let us keep ya."

He had missed the sound of her voice.

"I have time to catch up with some old friends." He stared purposefully at Miley until she looked away determinedly.

"Is this supposed to be an awkward moment?" Oliver asked dumbly.

Lilly stood up and pushed him in the pool.

While they were watching him resurface with a very grumpy look on his face Jake turned to look at Miley.

He would get his girl.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Jake is finally here in person lol I know it took a few chapters but I wanted to set the scene a bit more.**

**Hit that lovely button and make my day D**


	6. Girl Conference and Brotherly Love

**Here is the next chapter, I'm kind of proud of this fanfic; I have kept it going lol **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, you wonderful people knows who you are. You have all given me the motivation to keep on writing.**

**Love ya! Mwah xx Jiley or Moliver, I am so confused!**

HMHMHMHMMMHMMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMH

How surreal was this? Santa must have got his Christmas list because his perfect gift was wearing nothing but a bikini top and shorts.

After talking to her yesterday over the internet he'd made it his top priority to find out her number. When he saw her at the café, he had been stunned into silence, something that had never happened before as she was the most beautiful thing in the whole of Rome. Heck, even the whole world. There was something about her that was so precious and unique he couldn't help falling for her.

He must have managed to freak her out with the text he sent as she had no idea he was in Europe or had her personal cell phone number but at least now she was accustomed to the fact his zombie slaying butt wasn't going to leave again in such a hurry.

His cocky attitude was just a routine now; he hid behind a barrier so he didn't have to deal with real emotions. Jake Ryan, zombie slaying hottie of the year was afraid of getting his heart broken.

Just seeing her at the same hotel made him think God really did answer prayers as how else could his angel be on vacation in Rome, the exact same time and place he was?

Seeing her again after 4 long, agonizing months trying to forget her made his old feelings resurface much stronger and deeper then before.

Of course she didn't know … maybe it was better if she didn't find out how much he liked her although the flirting he had been doing had been pretty forward. She must have thought he was being his usual bigheaded self.

Her silky, shiny, curly brown hair had grown longer and cascaded down her back in a gentle flowing motion. Was it possible for someone to make your heart beat faster, your legs to shake, your mouth go dry and your cheeks to burn without even realizing it?

"Can you please close your mouth you're ruining the mood." Miley said sweetly, rubbing sun lotion on her arms.

That brought him out of his thoughts with a crash.

"Speaking of lips …" he pointed to his with a grin.

"Well done! You've finally learnt where they are. It must have been pretty confusing after everyone else's are stuck to your butt."

He grinned even more," Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?"

"Dude that's cheesy." Oliver remarked from the pool.

"When in Rome." He gave an arrogant shrug.

"Jackson blow up this lilo." Lilly threw it over to him all out of breath and frustrated.

"You're asking the guy who can barely make it up the stairs without having a seizure." Miley couldn't help but to chip in.

"Put a sock in it Rapunzel." Jackson grabbed the lilo and flexed his muscles.

"Show us how it's done Stewart." Lilly folded her arms challengingly.

"Sure you're ready for this Truscott?" he began puffing away, slowly turning purple in the face.

"Why are they last-naming each other?" Oliver asked the two at the poolside.

Miley looked at them oddly," I have no idea."

"Maybe they like it other." Jake offered. He'd caught Jackson staring at Lilly with the same expression he had when he thought about Miley.

"WHAT!" both Oliver and Miley yelled.

He took a hasty step back," It was just a suggestion."

"Seriously dude." Oliver shook his head and spouted water like a whale.

"Aren't you getting in?" Jake turned to look at Miley and dipped his foot in the clear, sparkling water.

"I'm tanning," she replied simply.

"Swim with me?" he asked coolly.

"I'd rather not."

"You know you've missed me."

"Have not!"

"Then if you haven't come in the pool with me." He smiled dumping his stuff on the ground next to hers.

Miley bit her lip. He was just mean that way, finding a way to blackmail her like that. Maybe he was the new and improved Jake Ryan but he was still just ego-boy.

He pulled off his shirt and her eyes widened, her heart thumping uncomfortably.

He noticed the aim of her gaze and grinned. All those months of working out had paid off in that single second.

Then the sound of a deflated lilo broke the silence as Jackson, now red in face let it go and it flopped into the bottom of the pool with a splash.

He'd seen Lilly staring at Jake Ryan as he'd removed his shirt and an unexplainable knot in his stomach had caused him to lose grip of the inflatable.

Oliver shook his head, 'Even _I_ can blow up an inflatable bed."

"Sorry Jake I have some sun to catch." Miley shook her head slightly, the sudden movement of everyone else bringing her back to her senses. Ok so maybe she noticed Jake Ryan had turned hot. It didn't mean she liked him in the least.

"You have a couple of hours in my company." He told her offering her a hand,"Might as well spend it in the pool with me, catching up like old _friends _do."

She was actually half tempted but declined his hand and just lay back down with her sunglasses on. She really needed a second opinion but Lilly was too busy laughing her head off at Jackson and Oliver was just … well Oliver.

"Suit yourself." Jake yawned but then had a sudden idea.

Miley screamed as she felt someone pick her up bridal style and carry her to the edge pf the pool," What are you doing!" she demanded, wrapping her arms around his neck to stop herself from falling.

He blushed at how close they were and his heart started doing somersaults as he was literally holding the one thing he cared about the most in his arms. She was really, really light and her skin was just as smooth as it looked.

"Swimming." He gave her a secret smile and with that he jumped into the pool with her in his arms.

"She is gonna go Mad Miley on you now." Oliver told him, floating over to where his drink was perched.

"I have always wanted to do that to someone." Lily clutched her side with laughter and wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Oh yeah." Jackson cracked his knuckles, picked her up and threw her in the pool as well.

"Miley's gonna go double mad for the both of them now." Oliver told to no one in particular as no one was even listening to him.

Miley glared at Jake Ryan," I can't believe you just did that!" she gave him an angry splash.

"You are too hot, you needed a cool down." He told her innocently, laughing at her pout. When was she not adorable?" Am I forgiven?"

"No!"

"We can finally have our bonding time."

"Who says I want to bond?"

"Your eyes told me so when you watched me take of my shirt." He grinned mischievously, delighting at the fact her cheeks turned red.

"Miley checked out the zombie slayer." Oliver stated but then looked around in frustration,"Does anyone even know I'm here?" he gave a wave,"Hey, is that Orlando Bloom?"

Miley and Lilly shot up.

"You heard that." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Don't mess with me boy." Miley laughed giving him a nudge so he knocked over his drink.

"That's the second time today!"

Lilly laughed too and looked at her sopping wet clothes. She took them off and put them to the side, deciding to spare Jackson his life.

He looked at her bikini and blushed. She saw him looking and blushed. She looked around and saw Miley looking at her questioningly. They needed a girl conference and fast!

HMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMMMMHMHMHMMH

"Lilly." Miley dragged her to a private part of the pool away from the rest urgently.

"I can't believe Jake Ryan's here, this is so great." Lilly squealed, squeezing her arm in excitement.

"It is so not great." Miley looked over at him.

"And why not?" Lily demanded of her with narrowed eyes,"Remember what I said about fate."

"Because … well because …"

"You don't even know." Lilly pointed out and then drew a heart with her fingers and made a smooching noise," I think its destiny. You and Jake are just meant to be. Why else would you both coinkindinkally be here together right now?"

"Bad luck." Miley suggested.

Lilly slapped her on the arm," Stop denying."

"Stop slapping me!"

"Then stop denying."

"I will if you stop slapping me." She gave her a playful splash.

"Face it Miles you are so far gone on the Jake Ryan cruise ship you can't even see the shore." Lilly raised an eyebrow.

Miley groaned.

"We said we wouldn't have any regrets this trip," Lilly reminded her," You'll regret not talking to Jake while you c-an." She finished with a song note.

"I hate it when you're right!" Miley cursed.

"I knew it!" Lily squealed," You _do like_ him!" She started to do a happy dance but then said," that is so much harder to do in water."

"Moving on from me and ego-boy." Miley lowered her voice," Since when did you and my brother become friends?"

"Friends." Lily scoffed a little awkwardly,"He's your older brother Miley, I occasionally have a chat with him like when I go to your house and stuff. In case you hadn't noticed he does live there."

"This trip you seem …" she searched for the word,"More than friendly."

"That's the heat talking." Lilly checked her best friend's temperature," Your brain is frying."

"And I think somebody's blushing." Miley teased.

"Smiley Miley!" she warned.

"Silly Lilly." She smiled back.

"That's really great, now go and mingle with the hottie of the year …" she looked at him dreamily," Before I do …"

Miley rolled her eyes and they made there way back to the three boys.

While Miley and Lilly had been talking the boys had been having a conversation of there own.

"How long are you in Italy for?" Jackson asked as they sat in the shallow end of the pool.

"Just a couple of weeks until I've shot the last few scenes of my movie." Jake answered brushing his wet hair out of his face.

"You do know that Miley is heading to England after this right? In a couple of days?"

Jake looked over at her and sighed.

Oliver watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Listen dude, that's my sister." Jackson looked at him as the protective older brother he liked to pretend he wasn't.

Jake held up his hands defensively." You can't help who you fall for. _You_ should know that." He looked at him meaningfully.

"I'm not having you breaking my little sisters heart, you hear me? She may be one of the most annoying things on the planet with her sleep talking and she may still sleep with a cuddly bear and in the morning she may look like an extra from your TV show but she is _my_ baby sister and no guy is ever gonna hurt her!" he warned.

"I would never hurt her." Jake promised and Jackson surveyed him as though through a microscope.

"Dude, Miley is a special girl." Oliver added sincerely,"She is out of every guy's league." He pretended to swing a bat.

"She's like the _Reece Witherspoon_ of reality."

"Only Miley is much hotter."

"That's my sister!" Jackson looked disgusted," I don't want to hear about her being hot or having beautiful eyes and a dazzling smile. I don't want to see you so much as look at any part of her body other than her face, you got that pretty boy?"

"Yeah." Oliver echoed looking over at his brown haired best friend, hoping the same rule didn't apply to him.

"Guys." Jake lowered his voice and they both leaned in," I like Miley so much, I would never ever hurt her. She might not that realize that but I swear to you its all true."

Jackson nodded understandably … after today he kind of knew what that felt like. Who thought Lilly Truscott could float his boat?

Oliver slurped his drink quietly in thought. "Is it time for lunch?"

"What have ya'll been talking about?" both girls appeared.

"Miley." Jake said truthfully.

"Saying what an angel you are." Jackson told her, drawing a halo around his head with his finger.

"I do not like the sound of that." Miley commented.

Jake suddenly stood in front of her and on reflex she backed away until she felt the side of the pool behind her. He put both hands at either side of her but he just grabbed his drink with a grin and moved away again.

A camera flashed just as he had been stood right in front of her.

"They didn't get my good side!" Lilly whined.

"I don't think they were taking a picture of you." Miley said startled and jumped completely away from Jake Ryan.

"Miles." Jackson said urgently. "Look at the time."

She swore and Oliver looked at her in shock.

"We have to go." She pulled on Lilly's arm impatiently and they both leapt out of the pool and grabbed there things. Oliver followed suit, slipped and landed back in the pool with a splash.

"This ain't the time Oken." Miley called over her shoulder, squeezing the water out of her hair and wrapping a towel around her waist.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked getting out himself. There was no way he was going to lose her again.

"We have a thing … at a thing." Lilly explained weakly as another camera flash from a paparazzo blinded them all.

"Want me to take him down?" Oliver coughed and spluttered, managing to get out of the pool in one piece.

"What are you gonna do, spit water at him?" Lilly said sarcastically being pulled towards the hotel by a frantic Miley.

"Miley?" Jake called after her and grinned," I'll be seeing you soon."

"Unfortunately." She yelled back, all of them disappearing into the hotel.

Jake Ryan watched her go until the last lock of brown hair faded away completely.

He checked his watch and did a double take. Where had all of the time gone? He had a Hannah Montana concert he had to be ready for.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMH

**Glad ya'll are enjoying the story, I'm gonna try to keep the humor in if I can, ****it's hard to find what works lol**

**Oooohhh look at the button... is it purple? God I can't even tell, is it blue? Lovely, I think I'm colorblind.**

**Just please press it and make me smile D **


	7. We All Blame Italy

**Hey everyone, this is just a shorter chapter I wrote mainly based on people's thoughts as I thought this story needed it. Tell me what you think and if it should deffo end up Jiley or Moliver?**

**Thanks for all of the comments; I'll definitely take them all on board.**

**Maybe I could make Jake want to get with Hannah …. hhhhmmmmm**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMMMMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMMH

"Are you sure she's ok?" Robbie Ray asked Lilly at the Hannah Montana concert venue. She'd just messed up another dance step.

"What? Oh yeah, she's fine." Lilly waved in answer, sort of distracted herself that night. She was looking over at Jackson who was backstage talking to a girl member of the crew and she felt a wave of jealousy. She couldn't be jealous of any kind towards Jackson; he was her best friend's brother. All today and yesterday they had been … well getting along really, playful arguing, harmless teasing … something someone might do if they liked the other. Did she like Jackson?! That way? She'd caught him looking at her and she in turn had stared at him but it was just platonic?

She blamed Italy.

"Are you close with Hannah Montana?" the girl was asking Jackson, twirling a strand of hair around her finger girlishly.

He felt weird about talking to her even though it was only casual and innocent. He just couldn't help but think of Lilly and turned away in her direction where he caught her looking at him. There eyes met and they both hastily turned back round. They kept having these weird awkward moments. One second they could be laughing and joking but then, if they accidentally brushed bodies, it became all tense and atmospheric.

"Tighter than a camel's ass in a sandstorm." Jackson replied.

He felt guilty! Actually guilty for talking to this girl! What had Lilly done to him?

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"Huh?" Jackson snapped out of his thoughts.

"The girl your thinking about?" the girl asked.

"I'm thinking about no girl. No, no, no." Jackson chanted automatically. She was his sister's _younger_ best friend.

"Is it the girl with the blue hair?" she quizzed looking past him.

"Let's talk abut you." Jackson said hurriedly," Where did you grow up? How are your parents? Do you have a pet goldfish?"

"You got it bad." The girl patted him sympathetically on the arm.

"Bad? Bad? No life is good! Life is perfect. _Nobodies perfect I gotta work it." _He copied one of Hannah's dance moves but out of rhythm.

The girl shook her head," First stage symptoms of a crush: denial."

"_I know in time I'll find a way."_ Jackson sang but then stopped. This was no use, he wasn't fooling anybody. Much less this complete stranger. Girls were weird like that, they could sense these things. There brain was like a radar.

"You go tell that bluey, purply haired girl you like her." The girl prompted with a nod," She was just looking at you."

"More like looking at that _Italian guy_ behind us." He glared at the man evilly.

"Guys are so stupid." The girl rolled her eyes and walked away.

Great. Fantastic. Absolutely marvelous. He'd come to Europe to see all of the foreign girls and instead he finds himself falling for his sisters best friend.

He blamed Italy.

Meanwhile Miley was on stage, doing her thing as Hannah, amazed at all the people who had turned up for her concert, tying to focus on not messing up the words or the dance moves.

Of course being Miley, the more she thought about not messing up the more she _did _mess up.

Jake Ryan was partly to blame. He'd just come swooping in her life after she thought she'd never see him again, even nicer and more attractive than before and all of sudden BAM he was at the top of her mind again.

She'd be leaving in a couple of days. It was no use him saying anything to her because she was just going to leave kind of like the way he did.

At times she thought she might like him, but then he'd get all cocky and arrogant again and she just got annoyed. He could be sweet, he could be romantic if he tried and that was the only thing that made her not tell him outright she wasn't interested.

She blamed Italy.

Oliver wandered around aimlessly backstage. He'd almost corrupted the soundboard and lights in the last 10 minutes and came to the decision it would be safer for the show if he stayed out of the way, which is why he sat on an instrument case, holding his cowboy hat and popcorn.

It hardly seemed like a day had passed. If every single day of the 5 week album promotion was going to be as action packed and slow as this, he would be landing in Malibu with more than one chest hair.

Speaking of chest, ever since he found out Miley was taking him and Lilly along for the Europe trip he had hit the gym to get toned up. Maybe so Miley would notice him and pay him a little more attention than she usually does. But instead Jake Ryan had mysteriously, stalkerishly appeared from the middle of Romania with _his_ zombie slaying body, golden locks and apparently irresistible charm and Miley was all head over heels again.

He tapped his foot on the floor in thought and hit the button that caused a stage platform to rise so Miley would unsuspectingly be 10 feet up in the air.

He blamed Italy.

Jake, unknown to all of them, was sat in the crowd watching his favorite Pop Princess perform. He'd heard about her coming to Europe and got exclusive tickets to see her the one night she performed in Italy. How ironic was this? Both Miley _and_ Hannah were in Italy at the same time and he figured they would be leaving around the same time too. They could become friends actually, that would be fun to see.

Today at the pool probably could have gone better but at least he had seen her and was not left wondering anymore what she looked like, if she had changed or if she had erased him completely from her mind.

He kind of had a lot of work to do, a lot of ground to make up for but he was definitely up for the challenge. Miley Stewart would be his girl.

How was that going to happen when she was off around Europe and he was stuck in Rome, filming a movie he couldn't even be bothered with?

He had a sudden idea. He could say he was following Hannah Montana on her European album promotion; no doubt Miley was heading to more or less the same places so he could be with her _and_ also see his pop princess.

He loved Italy!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMHM

**Hhmmmmm first signs of Oliver showing he likes Miley … hmmmmm**** (I think I say hhhhhmmmmm too much lol)**

**Reviews please, you people are my inspiration. xx**


	8. Sad Face and Golden Hair

**Thank you everyone who has read my story so far and an even bigger thank you to everyone who has reviewed xx**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMMHMHMHHMHHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"I didn't even get to meet _Pedro_." Lilly grumbled as they packed all of there stuff the day of their departure.

"Are you kidding me Lilly, we saw tons of Italian guys." Miley replied dumping a pile of clothes untidily into her open suitcase and trying to sit on it to squash them all in.

"I didn't talk to any of them! Oliver was doing something weird every time and scared them all away."

Miley couldn't help but laugh," He did send them running when he attempted to moonwalk in the middle of the busiest street in the whole of Rome."

"Who knew you could fall on your butt that way …" Lilly shook her head to dislodge her thoughts." I wanted a picture of _Pedro_."

"Lilly! Italian guys aren't called _Pedro_."

"I bet you my new prada purse they are! I couldn't find a guy with any other name."

"Did you notice any of the guys you were yelling at … scarily can I add ... Out of the limo window reply when you yelled _Pedro, Pedro_ where is your scooter?" she did an imitation.

"I'm looking for _Pedro_ in England." Lilly frowned.

"Good look with that, now I'm going to get Oliver to put all of the stuff that won't fit in my five suitcases in his. That way I'll be able to dump most of his palm tree shirts off the balcony." Miley strode through the adjoining door without knocking.

"Smokin Oken, the best dressed, sweet talking, chick magnet." Miley called all sweetly.

He came running out of the bathroom with a plunger.

"What did you do now?" Miley groaned.

"Do you really want to know?" he hid the plunger behind his back guiltily.

"I'm just going to pretend I saw nothing and steal your suitcase." She tip toed over to it and put a finger to her lips.

"Oh no." he came over, picked her up easily and deposited her near her own door."

She pouted and gave him the sad face.

He hated it when she did that, he had the resistance of a child in a free candy shop … oh his ultimate dream to be that child.

"Why are you sucking your thumb?" Miley broke his thoughts as she stood in the hand on the hip stance.

"Thought it was a candy cane." He shrugged.

"You're crazy."

"So are you!"

"You fell down the lobby stairs 2 days in a row!"

He winced as he reminisced," I have a bruise the size of Texas on my butt." He rubbed it tenderly.

"My boot can go up it if you don't let me borrow your suitcase." She threatened sweetly kicking out her leg.

He didn't want her heels anywhere near his derriere.

So he caved, like always because he could never say no to her.

"You're the greatest Oliver!" she leapt on him with a big bear hug.

"I've been told that." He said into her long, soft hair." You smell great …" he muttered to himself.

"What?"

"I snorted a grape." He squeezed both his nostrils," That fruit is dangerous! It's even worse than when I got the banana stuck-"

"I don't even wanna hear." Miley raised her hand and went to grab his suitcase.

"But it's a good story." He whined with a pout of his own. His sad face would not work on her.

"Your sad face will not work on me." She paused and looked at his dresser and gave a sneaky glance at him. "I'm taking that popcorn, Oh yeah." She picked it up and shuffled into her own room.

"I also got popcorn stuck in my-"

"Don't wanna hear it." She called but then her pretty face reappeared at the doorway with the popcorn packet held at arms length," This better be a sealed packet boy."

"As fresh as it can be baby." He put a hand on his heart.

"Don't burst your Pecs." She warned him with a smile.

"They're non-refundable." He sighed with a prod at his own chest even though of course his body was really toned and he didn't need inflatable muscles anymore.

"Guess what." Jackson burst into his room excitedly as Miley and Lilly went back to arguing who got to put there mountains of stuff in the extra suitcase first.

-"These are designer!"

-"I just got this yesterday, I don't want it creased!"

"What's crackin Jackson?" Oliver asked, admiring his sea shell necklace in the mirror.

"Erm that mirror." He pointed at it and made a shattering noise.

"You're just jealous my hair is nicer than yours."

"You wouldn't believe the amount of girls I've had to fight off in the lobby as they saw my 'billboard worthy' hair!"

"Dude, there's like no teenage girls in this hotel."

"What's your point?"

"You just said-"

"Can I please finish telling you my news?"

"You didn't even start it."

"And you won't hit the age of 17 if you don't shut your yap and let me talk." Jackson glared with a rolled up fist.

"Somebody is a little moody today … PMS?" Oliver suggested.

Jackson made to step forward but thought again," I guess you don't want to hear about Jake Ryan leaving Italy then …"

Oliver did a happy dance of his own," He's going back to Ro-mania. The zombie slayer is go-one. Miley can par-ty."

"No." Jackson shook his head," Far from it."

"Say what!"

"You sound like my sister when you do that." Jackson shuddered.

"Focus here goldy locks, what about Jake Ryan?"

"He's apparently." He did air quotes,"Following Hannah Montana on her tour around Europe."

"Miley's Hannah Montana." Oliver said blankly.

Jackson waited until it clicked.

"But- but-but."

"3." Jackson tapped his watch.

"That means …"

"2."

Silence.

"1"

"He's going to be following Miley around the country trying to get on her good side so she'll be all –'Jake; Jake let me be your prisoner in your spooky mansion'- No dude, no way! Miley is Hannah, he's just doing this to stalk her and plan her kidnap the first opportunity he gets … I'm calling the FBI."

"Slow your roll Nancy Drew, why are you so keen on shipping the zombie slayer in a box back to Romania?"

"Because he's _evil."_ Oliver did the scary eyes.

"Is it because." Jackson smirked," Somebody's jealous?"

"I'm sure Lilly is fine with it, they still have girl tim-"

"I'm talking about you, you big imbecile." Jackson punched him on the arm impatiently.

"Me." He stood back all shocked and eyes wide. "Me?"

"No, _Pedro, _Lilly's imaginary friend." Jackson rolled his eyes," Of course you."

"Is that who Miley and Lilly keep talking about?"

"You. Are. Impossible." Jackson finalized and went into the bathroom.

"I would not go in there without this." Oliver held out the plunger.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHHMMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Come on _Hannah_ let's get you to the limo now." Lilly did a scan around the lobby for any signs of missiles or escaped jail birds.

"Press again." Miley sighed looking out at the gather of paparazzi. "Lilly what are you doing?"

"Checking the fichus for hidden weapons." Lilly announced professionally, straightening up.

"Hey, remember fern?" Miley asked excitedly.

"Can you be serious; I'm doing a check so you don't end up with a blown up nail." Lilly sighed, lowering her dark sunglasses.

"Leave that to the real security Lilly, we have a plane to catch." Robbie Ray ushered them out of the door.

"Why is it we always seem to be running late?" Lily whispered to Jackson, momentarily forgetting there awkwardness.

He did an impression of someone being asleep and pointed slyly at the blonde wigged Pop Princess, who was getting photographed by the press as she yawned.

"This is bedlam, get back you animals get back." Oliver did a judo flip at the surrounding press as he came storming out of the door," That's right just back away now and you won't come to any harm."

He gave a girlish scream as Miley came out after him and the mob closed in.

-" Is it true you have a wall sized painting of Orlando Bloom on your ceiling?"

-"What's your opinion on the winner of Italian idol. Long career or fifteen minutes of fame? "

-"Where are you heading to next on your European album promotion Miss Montana?"

-"Hannah do you have boyfriend?"

The limo door closed but Oliver stuck his head out of the window wearing his 'I heart UK' badge with the picture of the Queen stuck to his chest.

"Jake Ryan, that's Jake Ryan. J-A-K-E R-Y-A-N is in the same hotel and is being expected to leave any second."

"Oliver!" Miley tried to drag him back in.

"Get back in here you donut your big head will get stuck." Lilly tugged at his shirt.

"Again that's J-A-K-"

"Move it or lose it." Miley warned as Jackson poked him with Lilly's rolled up Italian flag.

He settled himself back with a triumphant grin and gave a clap.

"What, in the name of your stupid cowboy hat, was that all about?" Miley asked, with a backwards slap on his chest.

"Just getting the media away from you." He said proudly.

"I'm surprised Jacob wasn't banging down our door this morning, serenading you and offering eternal binding." Lilly thought of him dreamily.

"Jacob." Oliver rolled around laughing until Jackson began to take off his shoe to threaten him with the dreaded toes.

"It seems so weird, I'm just going to England and he decides to follow Hannah on her tour? What do I do now?" she begged of Lilly.

Talk about confusing.

"You finish making your fairytale in England." Lilly told her, applying lip-gloss.

"But Lilly, what if he finds out I _am_ Hannah?"

"He won't say anything because he likes you too much." Lily told her supportively," And he ain't the smartest cookie."

"Cookie." Oliver's head snapped up.

"Miley do you even like this guy?" Jackson cursed himself for asking. Never get involved with your sisters love life. That had been one of his solemn vows. Another one had been to name and shame her as being the one who wrecked there daddy's car after her and Lilly thought it fun to play 'I live like Malibu Barbie' and accidentally backed it into the garage.

"I don't know." Miley put her head in her hands," It doesn't look like I'm going to lose him anytime soon does it?"

"That's also known as being a stalker." Oliver offered.

"Oliver, its sweet and romantic he's going to all this effort to get her to like him." Lilly argued." It shows he cares."

"Stalker." he repeated.

"Romantic!"

"Stalker!"

Jackson put his hands over his ears. Lilly would not back down from anything, he admired that about her but she could quiet down a little.

He and Miley exchanged a glance and Miley nodded.

"Look Lilly it's _PEDRO_!" Miley yelled.

"With the scooter and the golden bay watch hair?" she asked hopefully.

"I have golden hair." Jackson pointed out with a frown.

Love was such a complicated thing …

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMH

**I didn't leave ya with a cliffhanger, I'm not that good at those but please carry on reading D**

**Love ya everyone! xx**


	9. Frantic Fans and More Texts

**Just so you know all English people don't talk posh and spend there day drinking tea and eating scones like most people think lol I know I have never said one of the lines I've wrote in the following chapter before**

**He****he**

**Please read and enjoy xx**

**Big shout out to all the people who have reviewed, the story is still going strong lol**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"I think I'm going to drink a cup of tea and have a traditional scone." Miley did her best impression of an English accent as they rode to the airport in there limo.

"I say dear that corset looks awful nice on you, cheerio old chap." Lilly giggled and she and Miley began singing the national anthem … very badly as they had no idea what the words were. Jackson covered his ears in mock agony.

"_Charles, Charles_ the corgi has pooped on the garden again." Oliver joined in excitedly and did a royal wave that looked more like a hand flop.

The two girls looked at him weirdly.

"I heard the royal family keeps corgi's." he shrugged and rubbed his badge with pride.

"Dang it boy that was worse than my attempt." Miley shook her head.

"And that is saying something …" Lilly muttered under her breath.

"Hey." Miley warned," I'll give you some good old' English words if you don't zip it."

"When she yawns you can see the titanic." Oliver nodded.

"When you yawn you suck everything into your mouth! Everyone has to evacuate the area before they get pulled into the hole of no return." Lilly retaliated smoothly.

"She owned you then Oken." Miley and Lilly did there own handshake they had made up.

"Why don't we have a handshake?" he demanded of them.

"Because you're not cool enough." Lilly told him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm ice cold!"

"Guys, guys can you please stop fighting for two seconds, your like an old married couple." Miley slapped her head.

"Are not!" they both yelled at the same time.

"I cannot wait until we get to England; I am hitting every therapy place in London." Robbie Ray called from the front.

"You're running dad into an early grave." Jackson gave his sister a glare.

"As if rat-face, you're the one whose giving him those wrinkles!"

"Wrinkles?" Robbie Ray felt his face.

"Per-lease you're the one making his hair go grey." Jackson shot back.

"Grey hair?" Robbie Ray looked in the mirror.

"Can we pull over to that star bucks?" Oliver pointed wistfully out of the window.

"Pull over! I've spotted a _Pedro_!" Lilly squealed and Jackson, accidentally on purpose, nudged her so that she hit her head on the roof.

"Ouch." She glared at him.

"My bad." He apologized with a proud pat on the back.

Somebody's phone went off and an immediate squabble to find out whose it was broke out in the back seat. Let's just say Oliver left with a bloody nose.

"You people are vultures." He tilted his head back and stuck a finger under his nose.

"It's mine!" Miley managed to extract her cell phone from her pocket jubilantly,"Why were _you_ looking Jackson, as if anyone ever calls you?"

"Oh ha-ha." He said sarcastically.

"The only person who ever calls me is my mom." Lilly sighed and then added to Miley,"Who's the text from?"

She flipped open her phone.

_I see you checked out. Don't I get a kiss goodbye? Your favorite zombie slayer xx_

"One guess." Miley muttered, her heart thumping uncomfortably.

Even since there meeting at the pool she had been thinking of him … secretly. They hadn't really spoke after that as Hannah was busy promoting her album and Jake was busy shooting his movie but he had been sat in the lobby a couple of times waiting for her to get back from wherever (that was a mission and a half, trying to sneak in without the obvious disguise and trying to keep it secret that it wasn't Hannah Montana stopping at the hotel) and he had text her sometimes. They were just his usual cheesy chat up lines and compliments.

"_Are your legs tired? You've been running through my mind all day."_

"_Heaven must have lost an angel; they called me to pick you up."_

"_Have you been in jail? It should be illegal to look that hot."_

But he actually sent some pretty 'cough cough' …sweet ones too.

"_Cheesy or not, you are the princess to my prince and I__ have already got a deposit on our fairytale kingdom."_

"_How come every time I see something bright, pretty and special I think of you?"_

"I told you, you should have said goodbye." Lilly told her annoyingly as she read his text.

"What's the point? It's not like I am ever going to see him again."

"I agree with Smiley." Oliver said eagerly," Maybe he will finally get back to Romania and stew away with all of the lizards and birds and eye gouging insects."

"Eye gouging?"

"Did I tell you about the time a mosquito nearly stole my eye?" Oliver asked the car at large; grabbing Lilly's rolled up Italian flag to mop up his bleeding nose.

"Yes." Jackson said hurriedly.

"Too often." Miley pulled a face and shuddered.

"Never mind Oliver's eyeball, we have a serious issue on our hands." Lilly grabbed her flag back,"You can't just forget about Jake again. I swear fate brought you two together, it's not gonna let you break up before you even get started!"

"Who says I want to be with him?" Miley accused on the defense mode still.

"I heard he was gay anyway." Oliver stamped his foot to emphasize his point.

"Oliver! Quit being a romance hater." Lilly leaned over and prodded him.

Jackson snorted. It was strange why he seemed to dislike Jake more than normal.

"Hey, I am the king of romance. Ever heard of a little thing called the Ollie Trolley?"

Miley couldn't contain a giggle and Jackson choked on his mint.

"What?" he genuinely looked confused.

"Stop acting like you don't know." Lilly shook her head.

"Know what?" he questioned.

"Kill me now." Miley groaned.

"I love you too much for that." Oliver sort of joked but he was interrupted by her phone going off again.

"_Did you really think I was going to let you go again? I'll see you in England. ---Love prince charming x"_

"Say what now!" Miley exclaimed.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMMHMHM

"What do you think of this?" Oliver demanded of Lilly as he followed her to the bathroom in the airport.

"I kind of have to do this alone." She paused at the door.

"But what do you think?" he persisted, following her into the girls toilets anyway. He'd been in worse situations than this before.

"I think it's romantic." Lilly tried to push him out," Go talk to Miley about it."

"That would be rude, I'm talking to you." He clung to the sink as Lilly tried to desperately get him out of the door. His sandals slipped on the floor and his eyes widened," Have you been working out?"

"I've borrowed your inflatable Pecs." She rolled her eyes," You're just weak."

"I have muscles, wanna see?" he grasped the hem of his shirt but Lilly hurriedly just let him into the girls toilets, hoping no one would come in and freak out.

"Honestly Oliver." She folded her arms grumpily.

"This place is fancy." He looked around admiringly and squirted the soap."Hhmmm lavender."

"Get to the point Oken; I kind of got a little situation going on over here." Lilly bit her lip.

"I have a theory." He began, sneaking a look in a cubicle and exclaiming"You have pink toilet paper too! In the guys toilets we only have white sheets of roll that feels like gravel on your butt."

"I did not need to know that!" she squeezed her eyes shut and cursed.

"Anyway my theory is." He gave a very loud and exaggerated cough.

"Sometime before my bladder bursts." Lilly prompted him.

"-Jake Ryan is stalking Miley." He finished and then gasped,"The mirrors in here are shinier too!"

"What is your problem with Jake Ryan?" Lilly asked, crossing her legs," He really cares about her you know. He's actually coming to England just to be with her and prove he really does like her."

"Details, details." He waved his hand," He is a stalker!"

"It's romantic." Lilly argued.

"He is a big fat stalker!" he repeated with a glare.

"You don't mess with destiny!"

"I can mess with whatever I like; destiny ain't done anything for me!" he observed the hairdryer, looking to see if it was hotter than the one in the guys bathroom.

"Have you been using that black marker again?" Lily asked him curiously,"They make you crazier than normal."

"So you don't think he's being a stalker?"

"Deep down Miley likes him a lot too; she's on the defence mode right now."

"Fantastic. They'll have matching tattoos with each others name on and heart t-shirts by the end of this trip."

He leaned against the tampon machine but then hastily stepped back," We don't have these in our toilets …"

"Why is it such a big deal, don't you like Jake?"

"Are you kidding me, me and him are like this." He crossed his fingers and shoved it in her face," We are like … brothers from another mother; I'm just saying he's a stalker."

"Aren't you nice to your brother from another mother?" Lilly did the gangster rap hand actions.

"He's planning a kidnap Lilly, we have to save Miley before we lose her forever!" he went over and shook her." See sense woman, the signs are all there."

"Back off boy, I have pepper spray!" she warned delving into her handbag.

"Am I the only one who thinks he's planning a secret ambush?" he paused.

"Yes. Now can I please go to the toilet in peace." She shooed him out of the door.

"He might break her heart you know."

"Are you like jealous or something or have you been prescribed drugs nobody knows about?"

"I guess I'm on drugs." He nodded and walked away, feeling her watching him with exasperation.

He collided with a tray full of napkins and drinks and fell to the floor with a crash.

Miley ran over laughing," Need a hand?"

"Two." He groaned and let her pull him up.

"HANNAH MONTANA!" somebody screamed and she gripped his arm.

"Wanna run?" he whispered, nudging her in a random direction.

"In these shoes?" she looked down at her boots with a mixture of admiration but then looked back up and saw a swarm of people heading towards them.

"Why do girls always wear heels" Oliver complained.

"Because they look nice!"

He looked around logically, back at her shoes then grabbed her hand and leant down.

"What in the lord's name are you doing?"

"Saving your butt." He replied.

"By giving me a piggy back?"

"HANNAH MONTANA I LOVE YOU!!!"

"By giving me a piggy back." She said in a completely different tone of voice and just leapt on his back.

"Ouch, your heels hurt." He started to say but Miley just gave him a kick and he got moving.

"I've seen my grandma walk faster than this." She had her hands wrapped around his head to cling on.

"I'm sure your grandma could see."

They finally made it to there Private VIP lounge and she climbed down, wiping her hair from her face in the process.

"Darling, what did I say bout leaving this lounge?" her dad sighed.

"What a rebel." Jackson commented making little devil horns with his fingers.

Oliver collapsed on the couch.

"Your phone has been beeping honey." Her dad passed her the cell phone.

_London seems the perfect setting for a fairytale don't you think? Jake xx_

She gave a small smile while Oliver watched on with half closed eyes.

HMHMHMMMMHMMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHM

**Please review D I think it's actually gonna be a jiley**


	10. Where All FFreezing!

**Here is the next chapter … wow chapter 10 lol this story might seem like it's going to slow but I wanted to have at least one where I could get the most realism in.**

**Keep reading :D ( xx)**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Is she _still_ on the phone?" Jackson sighed as he came up to the front of the plane to check on everyone on his daddy's orders (well actually sneak a look at Lilly but he just pretended he was doing him a huge favor.)

"Yes." Oliver answered shortly with a meaningful look at Lilly.

"I'm pretty lonely back there, why don't ya'll come and join me?" Jackson looked at Lilly.

"Me?"

"Both of you." He quickly looked at Oliver too.

"Me and Miley are having girl time." Lilly looked at her best friend who was arguing with Jake Ryan over the phone

-"Why do you think your cheesy compliments are gonna make me fall at your feet? No I don't think you've got hot! I did so not check you out. No I didn't! I didn't! Thank you but I still don't!" she was saying.

"Girl time?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I never involved in girl time?" Oliver wandered aloud.

"Because … oh I don't know … you're not a girl!" Lily slapped him on the arm.

"Your loss." Jackson shrugged and went back to the opposite end of the plane a little disappointed and a smidge relieved.

Lilly watched him go with a beating heart. There would be no alone time with Jackson if she could help it.

"Miley." Lily hissed,"Where having girl time right now!"

-"What do you keep talking about castles and kingdoms for? I'm only 15, it's not like the princess diaries you know-"

Oliver flung his arms over his face. He felt like taking her cell phone and dropping it out of the dang aero plane. Before you know it they would be saying 'You hang up! No you hang up first. No you!'

Lilly grabbed the cell phone out of her hand and said," Sorry Jake, we are having girl time." And hung up.

Oliver could have kissed her!

"Phew, thanks for that Lilly, I thought I would never get away." Miley gave her a tight hug.

"Whoa." She laughed and hugged her back, playing with her long, curly hair.

"You have soft hair." Oliver stated randomly.

"Why thank you, I do lather, rinse repeat you know and apply-"Lilly babbled.

"Truscott I was talking to Stewart."

"Fine!" she folded her arms," Don't think your having my extra candy bar now!"

"Oh sweet, fair Lilly how I love you so." He said all dramatically.

"That ship has sailed."

"And you are walking the plank." Miley added and then sighed dreamily,"Orlando Bloom is the perfect pirate."

"Don't his eyes just sparkle?" Lilly joined in.

Oliver made a mental note to himself to never get involved with girl time.

HMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMH

"No Jed, I'm quitting the movie altogether, I don't care about any contract. The only option you have is to switch locations to England and wrap up filming in a few days." Jake Ryan was saying to his director who was having a complete breakdown.

"YOU CAN'T! It's just not possible, you agreed to do this role and you have to stick with it until the end." He was literally tearing out pieces of his hair.

"I can't" Jake finalized," I can do it in England."

"But why England?" he managed to say through a series of indignant splutters and wheezes.

"Because the girl I lo-like is there and I'm not letting her get away again!" he said passionately.

"Can't it wait for another month?"

"No Jed it can't wait!" Jake stood up and began pacing around his dressing room," I have to get to England now. You either work around the hours I say or the whole movie is cancelled!"

"Your 16!" Jed yelled," We have hundreds of cast and crew attached to this project; you can't suddenly call the shots!"

"You can't release the movie without the star." He pointed out cockily.

"Jake! This is non-negotiable. It's unethical and unreasonable and you're being downright inconsiderate."

"That's me." He shrugged," But I would do anything for Miley and I am heading to her right now and there ain't a single thing you can say or do to stop me."

Jed looked like his veins were going to pop out of his skin, his eyes were bulging and he was frothing at the mouth. His whole body was trembling and yet he managed to squeak," It looks like where going to London."

"I knew you'd see sense." Jake beamed triumphantly and clapped him on the shoulder.

HMHMHMHMMHMHMHHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMMH

Jackson was having alone time with his thoughts at the back of the plane as his dad laid with a cold compress clapped to his head.

He'd never had the need to have alone time with his thoughts, they weren't usually that interesting but ever since Lilly Truscott, god damn it, had got hot he had thought of nothing else since.

He would still cream her at that racing game though; it had become his new ambition. If he could do that, he could rub it in her face and never let her live it down, very much like she'd been doing to him.

Revenge was going to be oh so sweet.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Lilly and Miley were laid back with green face masks on and a glass of champagne ( ok so it was really sparkling water) clutched in there hands waving it about royally each in there own thoughts.

Italy had made Jackson Rod Stewart hot … Lilly daydreamed happily but then choked on her own spit.

Nu-Uh. She didn't even want to go there.

Miley herself was reliving her and Jake's earlier argument. No matter what, he always managed to make her laugh even though she would rather spend a day with Jackson socks stuffed up her nose than admit it to him. It was impossible to argue with him. They were as stubborn as each other and Lilly had told her a million times they worked well together. She said they went together like peanut butter and jelly and like Barbie and Ken. Oliver had just said they were like Frankenstein and his bride, whatever that was supposed to mean.

Oliver was happily reminiscing about what he had for breakfast and the amount of spaghetti, pizza and ice cream he had eaten in the last few days.

He would miss the lovely food … and maybe the weather … and the pool … but that was all. He was looking forward to getting his hands on all that English grub.

He licked his lips just thinking about it and absent mindedly ate some of the green face mask he had on as well. No matter what anyone said it really did open your pores! And taste like avocado …

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"I-I'm f-f-freezing." Oliver hugged himself and snapped ski goggles over his eyes.

Miley and Lilly were linking arms and huddling together like penguins with collars pulled up and coats wrapped around them tightly.

"M-my wig is f-frozen to m-my head." Miley's teeth were chattering.

"Nothing like some good old English weather." Robbie Ray clapped his hands together.

They all stiffly turned to look at him, afraid to frown incase there face shattered from the cold.

"You have spent too much time in Malibu; this weather will be good for you all." He told them encouragingly.

"I can't feel my feet." Oliver hopped from one leg to the other and shook his whole body which in any other circumstance would be funny.

"I don't care anymore, make some room!" Jackson stormed over to Lilly and Miley and squeezed himself in the middle, his teeth chattering and his hands shaking.

"Stupid!" Miley tried to give him a push but when he moved away dragged him back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on ya'll it ain't that bad." Robbie Ray straightened up and observed the three teens.

"I have a frozen wedgie." Oliver complained shuffling.

"Too much information partner." Robbie Ray started to grab some of there luggage from the trunk of the limo and head up into the hotel.

"You wanna walk?" Lilly asked because her, Jackson and Miley were kind of sandwiched together. Even though it was freezing cold her cheeks still burned when she came in body contact with Miley's older brother.

"Someone want to unstick my feet from the floor?" Oliver asked meekly wobbling precariously and almost toppling over.

"To the left." Jackson instructed,"No Miley the left!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Then stop going the wrong way!"

"Who made you the boss?"

"I'm always the boss, any more questions?"

"Why do you have a Jewelry box?" Oliver asked.

Miley managed to shuffle away from him, fall over her own feet and crash to the ground with Oliver.

"If you were a sumo, I'd be dead." He muttered, pushing her off of him so she just lay sprawled on the floor.

"A little help!"

"I'm having déjà vu." Lilly announced looking around weirdly.

"Can we get moving?" Jackson pulled Lilly to the door, his heart thumping but caring more about being warm than being in close proximity with his new crush.

"Oliver?" Miley pleaded, holding out her hand.

"Remember this the next time I want to have a banquet in your Hannah dressing room." He helped her up and they started there journey in England.

Once they all collapsed as though ice sculptures in the lobby Miley's phone vibrated although it took a lot longer to locate it as most of her clothes were completely squashed flat.

_Yo__u shine in any weather- Love Jake x_

"Lilly I want to go straight to Paris!" Miley whined looking at the weather outside." Is there any way I could just skip London?"

"Sweet talk your dad." She urged.' I can't be this cold for 5 days!"

"Get over here and give me a hug, I need body heat! She wailed and Lilly hastily obliged.

"Jackson …" Oliver looked at him and opened his arms.

"I'm not that cold!" he took a step back, just wishing it was him who was holding the blonde instead of his sister.

"Miley?" Lilly whispered later that night. They were both in separate beds with double thick quilts, wearing there longest pajamas, gloves, a woolen hat and two pairs of socks yet they were still cold and the heating was on.

"What?" Miley replied hugging Beary.

"Just checking you hadn't frozen yet."

Silence apart from the wind outside.

"Miley?"

Her eyes snapped open even though she couldn't see anything anyway because she was wearing a sleeping mask (that she had fought Oliver for- it was hers in the first place!). The only part of her face that wasn't covered was her nose as the quilts were pulled right up to just above her chin.

"Miley?"

"What Lilly?"

"Can I get in bed with you?"

"If you can brave it." She replied sleepily.

She must have run over to the next bed because she was there within seconds and getting all of the bed covers.

"I have so much admiration for you at this moment." Miley turned to face her and lifted up her sleeping mask.

"What can I say, Truscott got g-game." Her teeth chattered on the last word.

"Do you feel jet-lagged?"

"I guess."

"I hate that." She muttered," You just feel like you can't keep track of everything."

"Oliver's sleeping in all of his clothes you know. I went into his and Jackson room earlier to get … ok steal … his extra long sweater and he was waddling around like he was wearing one of those fat suits." Lily smiled at the memory.

"He is crazy."

"Miley?"

"Yes Lilly?"

"When Jake comes to England are you finally going to admit you like him?"

"I have enormous jetlag!" Miley gave an extra loud and prolonged yawn.

"You think he's hot though right?"

She was about to deny but thought there was no point," Maybe."

"He really is serious about you Miles." Lilly assured her," It's so cute."

Miley's heart started to beat harder again. It was starting to happen every time she thought of him... That too was happening more frequent.

His texts, which used to be annoying, would be something she looked forward to getting. He was just trying to sweet talk her every way he knew and she wouldn't fall for it in the least and that made her laugh. He was so persistent.

"We have to search for _Pedro_ tomorrow …" Lilly mumbled sleepily.

"We'll find you a _Pedro_ before Europe is over." Miley promised her and squeezed what she could feel of her hand through both there gloves.

And with that they fell asleep, nestled closely together to keep the warmth in.

Another day had passed of there Europe trip. It really was changing all of there lives …

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMMMHMHMHMHMHM

**Hit that purple (I have come to conclusion that it is purple) button and make me smiley. Thanks everybody who keeps reviewing, once the story is over I'll put all ya'll names down.**

**Peace out xx**


	11. Happy Places and Hannah Help

**Hey Everyone. I just want to say that I take all of your comments and suggestions on board, I really appreciate them.**

**This story will definitely be a ****Lackson**

**As for it being Moliver or Jiley … ya'll have got me all confused again lol Some want Oliver and Miley and some want Jake and Miley … at the moment no pair is real certainty so I'm just gonna see where it leads me…**

**Again everyone, I do love your reviews and I do make sure I think about al of your ideas xxx**

**Enjoy x**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

While everyone else was sleeping in London, Jake Ryan had just got on the plane with the rest of the cast and crew. He was sat (unfortunately) with Jed who had been giving him evil looks ever since they had bought the plane tickets.

When he got to London he wanted to make a big impression, he wanted to do something so sweet and romantic that Miley would never forget him.

Should he buy her clothes? Girls lived to shop. But what if he got her a size too small and she freaked out asking him why he wanted her to be that thin or if he got her a size bigger and she'd ask how fat he thought she was.

She had the perfect figure; he was just clueless at shopping.

Should he get her an expensive assortment of chocolates? That wouldn't work either as chocolate were a kind of last resort thing if all of the other ideal gifts were cheap and meaningless. He wouldn't win over the girl of his dreams with a box of candy now would he? Oliver would probably manage to eat it before she could anyway.

What about flowers? Roses or lily's maybe? What if she were allergic to them though? He couldn't exactly woo her on the way to the hospital.

He hardly doubted her dad would be too thrilled if he bought her a puppy and that was just too cliché and mushy for even his standards.

She wouldn't agree to a date with him if he didn't prove he was deadly serious about her … It was so hard to think of that perfect gift.

She loved music. That was one thing he knew for certain about her. While he had been in Romania he'd had the inspiration to learn how to play the guitar and he subconsciously realized at this moment that talent might actually come in handy.

He could serenade her! It would take guts, confidence and a whole lot of willpower and there was always the chance she would laugh in his face but it was all he had at such short notice. It was better than going to her empty handed with the same old smile and cheesy comments.

It would either turn out truly romantic or be utterly humiliating.

He was shocked at his own daring. He would never do something like this for any other girl that was for sure.

He was no writer or lyricist so he would have to find the perfect song to sing … something that matched her and said in lyrics what he was trying to say in words.

The idea wouldn't go away now he had thought of it so he just set his mind to the challenge. Nobody said getting Miley Stewart would be easy.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMMHMHMHMHMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMH

The next day at breakfast Oliver was wolfing down his traditional English breakfast like he wouldn't live to see another meal, Lilly was picking at her food unenthusiastically, Jackson was making a mess allover the table and Miley was nibbling at some toast her daddy came and sat down with them holding a sealed package.

"What's that daddy?" she asked.

"It arrived this morning for you darling."

"For _me?_" she asked shocked." As Miley and not Hannah?"

"That's what it says on the address."

"I thought nobody knew I was staying in this hotel?" she frowned looking at the package wearily.

"Nobody does." Her dad nodded as Lilly poked the sealed thick envelope with the end of her fork as though expecting it to do something.

"What if someone found out I was Hannah Montana and decided to play this stupid joke on me!" she immediately panicked.

"You know what would solve the answer to all of your problems?" Jackson said.

"What?" she looked at him desperately.

"Opening it."

She gave a sigh and slowly opened it only for the surprise present to be an ordinary teen magazine. There was a yellow sticky label on the front that said to turn to page 25.

"I think I know who that might be from" Lilly grinned.

"Who?" Oliver managed to ask with his mouth full.

Miley turned to that page and at the bottom, in a column, was a picture of her and Jake Ryan and the picture that was taken while they were in Italy and he was stood really close to her going to grab his drink. Of course you couldn't see he was reaching for his drink so the shot looked like he was placing his hand somewhere else and it also looked like she was gazing dreamily into his eyes. "Jake Ryan makes a splash in Europe." The headline read and another yellow sticky label said, just above the picture "We make a cute couple don't you think?"

"Jake Ryan …" Miley muttered," How does he even know where I'm staying?"

"Stalker." Oliver said in his eerie voice.

"Awwwwwww." Lilly said right on cue.

"I can't believe we ended up in a magazine." She folded it shut with a sigh.

"You do look like a cute couple." Lilly admitted.

"What were you doing in that picture?" Jackson demanded as he saw it.

"You were there. He stood in front of me to get his drink and the picture came out all wrong!"

"It better had." He warned.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMHMHMHMH

"Darling there is no way you can rehearse wearing that." Robbie Ray told his daughter at the dance studio.

Miley looked down at her pink winter skiing outfit in puzzlement.

"You can't even see your face." He yanked the scarf from around her neck with a disbelieving and impatient noisy breath.

"Yeah Miles, you look ridiculous." Jackson walked over to them wearing fur lined boots and a tasseled hat.

"Some poor animal was killed just so your skinny little feet could be warm!"

"Well sorry Miss. America we can't all be perfect." He did a royal bow.

"Sweet Niblets you two." Robbie Ray parted them both," Jackson go over there with Lilly and Oliver and Miley, it is not that cold so go change into something you can walk in. This trip was about family bonding and I haven't seen either of you do anything for each other."

"I didn't tell anyone it was Jackson who stained the leather in the limo after dropping his chili dog." Miley said after a while of silence.

"Miley!" Jackson yelled.

She paused in realization," I guess until now …" and scurried away with Jackson's best apology to their dad ringing like a bell in her ear. He was such a kiss-up!

"Any news from Jake?" Lilly asked her as she joined the two at the bench.

"None." Miley shook her head," It's worse than him being here, at least then I know what he is up to."

"Miss Montana!" the dance choreographer called and beckoned.

"That's my cue to leave. Just … don't break anything ok … and Oliver stay away from anything with wires!"

He pulled her a face and then complained," I bet it's hotter in Alaska!" and hugged the hot water bottle more firmly to his chest.

"You know who you remind me of?" Lilly giggled," Frosty the snowman … mixed with Rudolph because of your red nose."

"Ha-ha Lillian."

"I said don't call me Lillian!"

"I think I will from now on just because it annoys you." Jackson smirked as he had finished his groveling.

"You annoy me enough without full naming me."

"What rattled your cage?" he asked perching next to her on the bench and blowing on his hands.

"The freaking cold buried my cage in an avalanche of ice!"

"And snow." Oliver added unhelpfully.

Jackson looked at her and grinned," You have a red nose."

"You have red ears!" she shot back.

"You have pink cheeks!"

"You'll have a busted nose if you don't back up off of me." She warned.

"She gets grumpy when it's cold." Oliver whispered moving up a bit.

"Does someone need to visit there happy place?" Jackson gave a big smile and an enthusiastic clap.

"Yeah!" Oliver said all serious and closed his eyes," I'm seeing a fountain of cheese … and a mountain of nachos …"

Lilly and Jackson just turned away from him.

"Want me to make you a happy place?"

"Why yes guru Jackson just make it have a Hawaiian setting and a shirtless Orlando Bloom."

He couldn't help feeling a tinge of jealousy at her pirate reference.

"Ok then imagine palm trees and a wide sandy beach …" he began describing a perfect island getaway and she closed her eyes and smiled.

Forget Orlando Bloom she wanted a shirtless Jackson Stewart … OMG did she really just think that?

-"With no annoying Oliver or annoying Miley or no annoying parents …"

"Just me and you." She said quietly but she actually meant to just think it.

"What?" he asked leaning a little closer.

"I didn't say anything! I have my happy place so make sure you keep your beak out of it!" she shuffled away from him suddenly.

"Mood swing or what?" he shrugged. He thought that awkward phase between them had passed.

"Sorry, the cold is messing with my brain cells."

"You have brain cells?" he joked and she gave him a playful nudge.

"Your confusing me with Oliver." She stuck her thumb in the direction he was in and did double take. He still had his eyes closed but was now swaying.

"MISS. MONTANA CAN YOU FOCUS!!!" the dance choreographer yelled at the pop princess in frustration.

"Anyway." Jackson shook his head distractedly as Miley stuck her tongue out at his back.

"You look freezing." He commented.

"I am." She nodded," Last night I had to sleep with Miley I was so cold. We were just laid there shivering all night"

"In the same bed?" he frowned.

"It's a girl thing, we do that."

"If Oliver as so much as headed in my direction…" he did a punching movement.

"It's different for guys and girls." Lily explained and put her hand on the side of the bench.

"I still don't get it." Jackson accidentally put his hand on top of hers and a bolt of lightening swept through his body. He left it there longer than necessary and she quickly muttered,"I'm not that cold anymore!" and stood up.

"-With that swirly cream and rainbow sprinkles and not to forget the hot fudge sauce …" Oliver was saying dreamily with a drop of drool rolling down the corner of his mouth.

The sound of a phone beeping broke the atmosphere and Lilly searched everywhere for it until she realized it was in Miley's Hannah bag and it was the Hannah phone that was beeping and not her own personal cell phone.

She held it up for Miley to catch a glimpse of, making her mess up her dance number; receive another earful from the choreographer until she managed to make it over alive.

"Your Hannah phone." Lilly passed it to her.

"_Hannah I need your help- from Jake Ryan"_

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMM

**Please review … there's not much else I can say :D**


	12. James Bond all round

**Thank you everyone for keeping reading this story. It might be slow pacing but this is just a scene setter... I think.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I've done some thinking and with the way I have set it up I think my story is gonna be DUN DUN DUUUUUUUH**

** a Jiley**

**I'm really sorry everyone who wanted a different pairing and I'll make Oliver have a happy ending I promise. I hope you keep reading even if it isn't the pairing you wanted …**

**Love ya all! Mwah xxx**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMHMHMMMHMHMMHMHM

"You're breezy?"

"I'm breezy!"

"You're cool?"

"I'm ice cold … well literally."

"And most importantly ARE YOU READY?" Lilly screamed and dived off of the bed and landed with a thud on the floor, overbalanced and crashed into Miley who gave a wail of despair as she had just got her Hannah outfit perfect.

"Every single time." Miley grumbled and tried to sort out her wig.

"Oops my bad …" Lilly quickly flattened the crease in Miley's outfit and polished the sparkly belt with a thumb lick." Just remember your Hannah and not Miley. Find out what he wants and get straight out of there before you blow your cover."

"Got It Agent Truscott."

"Are you sure you don't want me to hang around as back-up?"

"As tempting as that is …" Miley muttered and put in an earring," I think I got this."

"But you might want some emergency girl advice!"

"In that case I can call you!"

"But what if-"

"Your not coming Lilly!"

"Fine." She folded her arms," I'm taking your new Italian shoes now .Oh yeah you try and stop me!"

"Break the straps and I will hunt you down." Miley threatened with one last look in the mirror.

"Are you sure you don't know what he wants?" Lilly asked, looking in there stuffed wardrobe and adding another sweater to her collection of clothes she was wearing.

"I'm positive." Miley nodded," Hannah hasn't heard from him since we did that almost kiss on zombie high all those months back."

"Maybe he wants a kidney." Lilly suggested and stood with her back to the radiator.

"Or maybe he wants to talk to me … about me."

"Do you really think so?" Lilly laughed," This situation is too weird. I don't see why it had to be so secret that he wants to meet you … and in an old recording studio too."

"He's probably in England right now and I was probably the only person he could think of who was available on such short notice to ... well help him with whatever he needs help with."

"If only he could tell you what it is, then you could be prepared …"

"I asked but …" Miley shrugged.

"Look at the time, you better go." Lilly shoved her out of the room, gave her a quick hug and a squeal and said," Tell me everything when you get back!"

"Naturally." Miley rolled her eyes and smiled," I have you on speed dial."

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMH

Jake Ryan paced the length of the studio in agitation. He'd asked Hannah Montana to meet him here so he could get her help. Since she was in England, coincidentally, he figured it was time for them to be reacquainted.

She was basically his only hope.

"Jake, are you in here?" she called as she closed the door.

"Hannah!" Jake strolled over to her, sounding relieved and shook her hand," I'm glad you came." He looked at her observantly," Someone is a little hotter since the last time I saw her."

Miley forced a smile. He was being his usual big headed self.

"What's the emergency Jake; I'm a busy pop princess you know." Two could play the ego game.

"Hold on poppet I'm coming around to that, don't you want to exchange life stories since that episode of zombie high first?" he grinned and walked her over to a comfy seating area.

"I'd rather not."

"Are you sure?" he asked all sweetly and innocently.

Had she really been falling for this ego maniac? He was just as bad as when he first came to Malibu, maybe even worse! How many other girls had he hit on while she wasn't with him?

Jake himself was thinking … Hannah reminds me of someone, I just can't think who... I wish I could stop being an arrogant prat around everyone, no doubt she thinks I'm a complete moron as well. I need her help desperately as Miley is the only girl who has ever been on my mind and I need to prove it to her before I end up losing her forever.

"Hannah." Jake Ryan began seriously," I need you to teach me how to write a song."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Where do you think your going?" Jackson asked as Oliver tried to unsuccessfully sneak out of the door.

"Kentucky." He improvised.

"Sit down Oken." Jackson pointed to his bed.

"I have the whole of Kentucky waiting for my arrival."

"You're the worst liar in the world." Jackson complained," Your lies aren't even the least bit believable."

"I can lie!" Oliver gave a pout.

"Never mind that Pinocchio, why are you trying to sneak out?'

"I heard there's a buffet on in the lobby." He nodded earnestly and rubbed his stomach.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with spying on Miley who is going to see Jake Ryan would it?" Jackson asked knowingly.

"Jackson Jackson Jackson." Oliver shook his head disappointingly.

"If you don't sit back down I'm calling in reinforcements." Jackson said seriously.

"Reinforcements." Oliver clapped his knees in laughter.

"Lilly get in here!" Jackson called.

"Not Lilly!" Oliver squealed," I still have the scar from the last time she gave me a talking too!"

"Then tell me why you're spying on my annoying sister and her zombie slayer?"

"Because he might try to flush her into the underworld."

"Oken!"

"Because she needs security!"

"And you qualify as that how?"

"I have some moves." Oliver flexed his muscles shortly," She might need some man power."

"Then what the heck are you sneaking down there for?"

"Hey!" he realized he had just been insulted." I am going to make sure he hasn't planned some sort of ambush."

Jackson threw his shoe at him," Fool." and shook his head.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"A song?" Miley couldn't help but laugh. Jake Ryan was not musically gifted.

"Yeah a song." He seemed genuinely surprised at her outburst of laughter.

"Why do you need advice on how to write a song?" she was really interested.

"I have to get the girl I really want." He answered her shortly," After she sees I'm completely serious about her... Which is why I'm going to try and impress her with music...She'll realize I'm the only zombie slayer she'll ever need."

"Say what!"

"I'm Jake Ryan, I can do anything." He said cockily and picked up a guitar.

"Hey ego-boy, you want to give me more details?"

He looked at her in shock," You sound exactly like the girl … well I err have a crush on."

She tried to look all dippy and unrecognizable as possible. There was no way he was going to find out her secret.

"You remember that girl I talked to you about all those months ago?" he asked, strumming a little with the guitar pick.

"You mean Miley?" she asked sort of impressed already with his guitar playing. Who knew he could actually do anything other than give a cheesy grin and spout the famous line 'Dude I slayed you once don't make me slay you again!'?

"Yeah." He sighed," I saw her the other day... in Italy believe it or not (how destined were we?)and all the old feelings I had for her came back even stronger than before and now I know for definite she's _the one_ which is why I'm trying to prove to her she's the only girl I want by writing her a song. She is really in to music and you're the only person I could think of to help me out."

Jake Ryan 1 Miley Stewart 0

"All this time you really wanted Miley?" she asked faintly.

"I guess that's how the story goes." He nodded," It's weird but I know that I lo-like her." He corrected himself at the last second and his cheeks turned a little pink.

This was a side to ego-boy she thought he didn't even have. It was sort of … cute. Especially the fact that he was doing all of this for her. He might act like a crazy TV star but really, way way deep down, he was just an ordinary guy who was trying to win over the girl of his dreams. Lilly would be saying I told you so right now if she'd got her way and was hiding in the bins.

"And you're writing her a song?"

"Well." He coughed," I thought I'd give it a shot."

She smiled. He was writing _her_ a song! It was possibly the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her … well beside her daddy allowing her to have her own bathroom and putting Jackson's room at the opposite end of the house.

"And you play the guitar?"

"I am so gifted in practically everyway." He nodded and gave her the signature grin.

"Well I'm surprised that big head of yours manages to remember how to walk and talk at the same time." She retaliated, far too used to his arrogant comments by now.

"It is a challenge but my big head is pretty fine."

He was impossible! She fumed.

"Can you help me then Hannah? I just want to know how you get the words for a song and... Well you know the rest."

"I get inspired by things that happen in my life and I just find the words from inside ... they just come out you know, they're unplanned and unorganized but that's what makes the perfect song. It _doesn't_ have to be perfect." She explained and was amazed to find him giving her his full attention and not half looking in the mirror or wiping his shiny sleeve cuffs on his blazer. It made her a bit nervous to know he was giving her his full and undivided attention.

He thought for a moment," What's the _best of both worlds_ about?"

"Never mind that, I thought you had some lyrics to write." She hastily changed subject.

He wasn't the brightest candle on the cake but even Jake Ryan might manage to get suspicious.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"You know what I think." Lily said, munching on chocolate and sprawling out over Oliver's bed, flipping a magazine while Jackson threw a hacky sack against the wall and Oliver played a computer game on the widescreen TV.

"I bet your gonna tell us." Jackson exhaled noisily, his heart beating louder and faster as he heard her voice. It was beginning to sound like music to his ears.

"We should have a game of truth or dare." She smiled mischievously,"When Miley gets back of course to make some numbers."

"Not ever gonna happen!" Oliver said instantly, almost on reflex.

"Are you scared?" she mocked teasingly.

"Petrified, your questions are just nasty."

"They're entertaining!" she defended.

"Making me run around Malibu beach in my underwear was not entertaining!"

"No it was hilarious." She giggled as she remembered there last game at Miley's sleepover.

"I got sand in places I don't even want to mention." He muttered and shivered," In fact I think it's still there."

"I'm not ever letting you borrow my jeans again." Jackson pulled a face and held up his hands.

"Err..." he looked down at his pants.

"You can keep them!" Jackson said quickly," Another pair lost to Oken."

"That's just weird." Lilly commented and turned a page of her magazine.

"You and Miley parade around in each others clothes like Tyra Banks down a catwalk!" Jackson did an imitation and Lilly burst out laughing.

"We own it!" she snapped her fingers.

"Huh." Oliver said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"You two seem different."

Jackson and Lilly looked at each other but then hurriedly looked away.

"My phone is beeping!" Lilly said excitedly rolling off the bed to her own room and picking it up, almost dropping it then managing to read it.

_Jake + Miley ... ( L )  
_

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Yall's reviews are the only reason I'm still writing this story, you make it happen! Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, please please keep it up :D**

**Hope you enjoyed xx **


	13. Cinnamon Donut and Reluctant Matchmaking

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days! My mum and dad took away my internet... I was freaking out but luckily I have in back and I'll post two chapters now … seeing as I used my ****time to write up to like chap 20 **

**FYI- I know I make England seem like the coldest place in the world but I wanted the gang to seem overly dramatic about the culture change.**

**I live in England and trust me it does rain and is cold a whole lot of the time but it isn't that bad. **

**Enjoy and thanks for he comments xxxx**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Lilly finally managed to tear Miley away from her interview and screech in her ear," I can't believe he's gonna like serenade you." For like the thousandth time.

"Lola quiet." Miley clapped a hand over her mouth.

"But it's just so great." She said enthusiastically.

Miley giggled …"Maybe it is."

"He's got you giggling this is a good sign." She started a happy dance, spotted Jackson out of the corner of her eye, coughed and just gave her a one armed hug, all casual like," I'm proud of you bud."

"When did you turn Tennessee?" Miley asked as her make-up artist did the last touch up on her face.

"Since I've been best friends with you darlin'" she joked.

"Ain't you just the sweetest thang?" Miley thickened her accent tenfold.

"Finally got that accent back have you bud? I thought California had taken it out of you." Robbie Ray patted her on the back and then spoke into his earpiece.

"Daddy hated me losing my accent." Miley whispered," He thought I'd forget my roots."

"You are more Tennessee than California." Lilly told her comfortingly.

"I guess that's a good thing ..."

"Miss. Montana your back on in 30 seconds."

"Hey do you want to have a game of truth or dare? Invite Jake around!" Lilly had the sudden inspiration and clapped," I'm a genius."

"Not gonna happen."

"Oh please, you've been sailing on the Jake ship since Italy, isn't it about time something happened between you two? This fairytale is taking it's time and I want to see some romance."

"Stop describing my love life as a movie!"

"Then have it happen in reality!" Lilly finalized with a triumphant smile. She'd actually won one of there little arguments.

"Miss. Montana you're on in 10 seconds."

"Make sure Oliver isn't anywhere near ... Well everything and make sure Jackson doesn't hit on any of the crew and don't follow anyone famous you may see backstage into the bathroom." Miley scanned around," There's no chocolate fountain so it's all good."

"Scuse you!"

"I love you Lilly." Miley smiled and ran back onto the stage to do part two of her interview.

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled at him excitedly making him drop his doughnut he had been munching.

He looked at it exasperatedly," This better be good, that was cinnamon!" he whined.

"Believe me it is good." Lilly grabbed his arm and lead him out of sight.

"What's the big news then?"

"I want us to invite Jake around for a game of truth or dare to help things with him and Miley. He called Hannah to help him write a song for her, how sweet is that!" she started to jump up and down.

"A song." He frowned but just looked like he had something lodged in his throat.

"Where playing MATCHMAKER Oliver!"

"Matchmaker …" he echoed glumly.

"All we need is a diaper and an arrow and we could be cupid."

"Done that for Halloween and it ain't ever gonna happen again …"

"And we thought you were gonna dress up as superman." Lilly shook her head and patted him on the arm.

"It was my mom's idea." He shuddered reminiscently.

"Never mind that, are you gonna help me get them together? All we have to do is move things along and the rest, as they say, should be history."

That was the last thing he wanted right now. Miley and Jake together yet he could hardly admit that.

"Lilly Truscott I am ashamed that you would want to meddle!" he folded his arms and gave her his own rendition of 'the look'

"Huh?"

"Meddling will make the whole world blind."

"Huh again?"

"All I'm saying is we shouldn't meddle and Jake Ryan ... Cannot play or write music and he probably isn't the right guy for her anyway."

"Oh yeah and who is?" Lilly challenged with a hand on her hip.

"Zac Efron." Oliver suggested," Jesse McCartney."

"Hhmmmm if only …" Lilly muttered to herself but then broke out of her stupor and attacked him once again," Don't you want Miley to be happy?"

"Yeah but-"

"Jake Ryan will make her happy."

"Maybe but-"

"Why don't you like him?"

"It's not that I don't-"

"Don't mess with destiny." She warned him.

"I don't see destiny between the two-"

"They are meant to be."

"Will you stop staying that!" he burst out angrily. He was getting sick of hearing about the girl he lo-liked destined to be with another guy. "Sorry I'm still upset about my doughnut." He said hastily.

"Well it was cinnamon …" she shook her head." So you aren't gonna help?"

Oliver bit his lip. He wanted her to be happy but he didn't want her to be with Jake Ryan. His zombie slaying butt should be shipped back to Romania in a box if he had a say. As for him writing a song? Ha! That was craziness. Miley couldn't fall for the cheesy attempt to win her over … actually she maybe thought it sweet and romantic and according to Lilly she was already aboard the Jake ship … Dang it she should jump and swim over to the Ollie trolley while she had the chance.

"Oliver?"

"What? No I can't help, I'm not meddling and Jake Ryan will just leave again and break her heart." He said defiantly.

"Wow." Lilly said in awe," That would have sounded much more 'die hard' if you hadn't had doughnut crumbs at the side of your mouth."

"It _was_ cinnamon …" he wiped them away lamely.

"Are your pants having a party?? He suddenly asked as Lilly's jeans seemed to be moving.

"Miley asked me to save her phone." She delved into her pocket and flipped it open," It's from Jake!"

Oliver gave a guilty smile," Maybe we should …"

"No!" she answered quickly even though she was looking at it longingly.

"We should check it's not R-rated." Oliver made a grab for it.

"Is Miley the R-rated texting sort of girl?" she lifted it out of his reach.

"We should check it's not a virus or an ancient disease using her phone to break free and create a world epic influenza!"

"It's a cell phone Oliver!"

"That we should make sure is safe." He gave her the sad face. It was wrong reading other people's messages, he knew that, but Jake Ryan was an exception. What was he doing that was making Miley Stewart fall for him?

Lilly glanced at it, glared at him, glanced at it again, looked at him strangely then flipped it open," I am so weak!"

"And you're a better person for it!" he told her enthusiastically and made to grab the phone but she held it for them both to see.

_I'm delayed in Italy. Could be a few days. Keep lighting up England with that beautiful smile. Love Jake xxx_

"Stuck in Italy?" Lilly said confused," But he's in England."

"He's a liar and a fraud and we should call the cops!" Oliver went all Jackie Chan and did a kick that almost knocked over the cameraman.

"Why would he tell her he's still in Italy when he's really in England?"

"Because he's evil." Oliver gave her a know-it-all smile," I told you so."

"Don't give me that, there has to be an explanation."

"Everything happens for a reason." Oliver mimicked her voice all high pitched. At last Jake Ryan had done something wrong and he was onto him like a ton of bricks.

"But …" Lilly frowned and re-read it.

"Dear Jake … we will all miss you when you head back to Romania like the snake you are ... Yours sincerely Miley's kick ass security Oliver Oscar Oken, the triple O."

"Oh My God." Lilly slapped him around the head," Be serious, we have a situation going on over here!"

"I was serious." Oliver stated blankly.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMMMMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"So Hannah, how has your album promotion been so far? Are you enjoying Europe?" the interviewer asked her with a check at his notes and a grin at the camera.

"It's been great, its amazing being able to travel and the response I have gotten from the fans makes all the time I spend working on the new material worth it." She replied professionally.

It was hard to keep coming up with new answers for the same repetitive questions.

"That's great …" he checked his notes again," I'm sure a stunningly beautiful teenage girl like you has many a guy fan? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, single and looking." She joked. This was the favorite question by every interviewer and the answer had always been the same. It was kind of hard for 'Hannah' to have a boyfriend … it was hard enough for _her_ to have one. She gazed absent mindedly to the edge of the stage and saw Oliver spill his can of soda over Jackson's fur lined boots and rush to get him a napkin only to skid in to Lily and almost knock the blue wig off her head.

"What are you smiling at?" the interviewer asked her and she shook her head quickly. "Thinking about a certain someone?" he grinned at the camera. In a way this interviewer reminded her of Jake Ryan's ego-maniac side.

"Just thinking about home." She invented,"Home sweet home."

He looked at her weirdly, gave an exaggerated and fake laugh, shook her hand and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek and said beaming to the camera," That concludes our interview with pop sensation Hannah Montana. Make sure you pick up a copy of her album today."

Lilly rushed over to her the second she came off stage and grabbed both her arms urgently,"We are in England right?"

"No where in the sunny Caribbean." She waved in direction of the rain splattered window.

"Are you sure where in London ... and not, you know, still somehow in Italy?"

"Is this about _Pedro_?" Miley sighed as they got chaperoned out of the studio, signing autographs as she went.

"_Pedro_." Jackson cursed, marching past them both.

"What's his problem?"

"I don't know …" Lilly replied staring after him. Those are not butterflies in your stomach … those are the results of eating that sandwich that Oliver bought at the convenience store this morning, she told herself desperately. Oh who was she kidding, the butterflies were all for Jackson.

"Never mind his problem what's your problem? You just spaced out?"

"Heat wave!" Lilly jumped.

Miley gave her a frown," A heat wave? You have been moaning about the cold ever since we stepped foot in London and have wore more clothes than I can keep track of... where's my blue sweater? Plus if you have forgotten, you climbed in my bed last night just to get warm."

"You almost kicked me out!"

"You were fidgeting in your sleep!"

"You squeezed me and had your arm around me the entire night!"

"I thought you were Beary!"

"If we weren't the best of friends and if it weren't so cold I would have done something about it."

Miley rolled her eyes," At least we didn't wake up in the morning to find out we have been taken over by an ice age."

"I love that movie!"

"Oh My Gosh me too!"

"We watched it at the cinema remember …"

Miley and Lilly argued like every other BFF in the world and came out stronger for it. Except both were keeping secrets. Lilly liked her best friend's older brother and Miley was dealing with her own boy issues.

Jake Ryan was the route of Evil and the pathway to Heaven

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Don't worry it will be a jiley still :D**

**Please review xxx**


	14. Telling Miley

**Here you**** go ya'll xx**

**Disclaimer – I'm sure you the story by now ****( HM is not mine if you don't know what I mean)**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"So you hit that guitar chord like this." Jake Ryan asked Hannah the following day at the same old recording studio in central London.

"Have you even begun to write anything yet?" she asked bored and blew a bubble with her gum.

"I've told you I want it perfect!"

"And I've told you there is no such thing as a perfect song."

"I'm Jake Ryan I don't do anything by half."

"Don't I know it …" she muttered under her breath and started to fiddle with her necklace.

"This is so time consuming!" he complained and put his head in his hands,"I've got my director stalking me, I've got the rest of the cast and crew on my movie giving me the cold shoulder and Miley Stewart is going to be out of London in two days and I've told her I'm delayed in freakin Italy!"

"Say what?"

"I needed more time to get the song perfect … ok not perfect." He added when he saw her expression," I've wanted to see her so bad but I wanted to surprise her with this song that I haven't even wrote so I text her saying that I was stuck in Rome because I can't see her right now when I have nothing to give."

"A text." She said blankly. Surely she would have got the text.

"It's where you type a message on your phone-"he began to explain as though to a child … or a stereotypical blonde.

"Do you want my help or not?" she asked angrily and began to pace around the room.

He sighed," Yes, I do. I'm just really missing Miley … and she doesn't even know it."

Miley bit her lip. He was trying his hardest to get her to fall for him and even though trying to give him inspiration for some lyrics was annoying and most of the time she had to prevent herself from giving him a slap, he was dedicated.

"Do you think it's even going to work?" he asked her desperately," I'm running out of ideas here."

"Err…" she been so focused on actually helping him write the song she had forgotten about the part of it being sang to her and what her reaction would be.

He just began to play more notes on the guitar and gazed into the distance.

He was awfully cute … and sweet when he wanted to be … and dedicated to getting her to like him … persistent really … and she could tell he really wanted her this time… he wouldn't abandon her like the whole Romania incident... heck he'd brought his entire movie to England just so he could be near her … He'd said he was stuck in Rome just so he could work on his song he was intent on singing to her. How romantic was that?

"Hannah, be a doll and pass me my water."

Well … not all that romantic.

"Get it yourself; I'm not your slave."

"What would I do if you were?" He gave her a suggestive wink.

"I thought you were head over heels for Miley?" she reminded him, folding her arms.

"I am." He said a little sadly," You soft of remind me of her."

"So you decided to spout your cheesball lines at me instead?"

"Look Hannah, I'm sorry Ok, you might not think it because … well look at me I'm Gods gift… but I am so nervous about doing this. Miley is the only girl I've ever actually liked and I guess I'm scared about her rejecting me completely. I'm arrogant and cocky and all the rest because … well …it gives me control of my feelings again."

Miley gave an exasperated sigh. This was such a rollercoaster! One second he was being arrogant and big headed and the next he was all sweet and cute.

"I think I'm going to stop here for today." Jake rubbed his eyes," Thanks for coming down again It looks like I'm going to have to pretend to follow you to Spain next just so I can be with Miley and have a chance of proving that I am deadly serious."

"She won't get rid of you will she?"

"Not a chance. You have to work for the things you want. I know that better than anyone. It would take something catastrophic for me to give up."

"Good luck with the song." She told him with a nod and grabbed her coat and bag.

"I won't be seeing you again?"

"I'm a busy pop princess, I have Europe to tour and my time has been booked half a year in advance. You're lucky I've been able to see you at all, if it weren't for Lil-Lola refusing to let me go shopping then I wouldn't even be here." She said trying act like he did when trying to make out he was the most important being on this earth.

"So I'm on my own in writing this thing?"

"It wouldn't be yours if I helped." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow and headed to the door, her heart hammering against her chest.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMMMHMMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Lilly, ever since this trip to Europe I've been experiencing more than friendly feelings towards you." Jackson said into his mirror," Lilly, being here in London has made me realize you're the perfect girl for me." He shook his head,"Yo Truscott, plant one on me." He gave a sigh of frustration.

"Talking to yourself?" Lilly grinned leaning against the open bathroom door and twirling a brush in her hand.

"N-No." his heart almost stopped.

"You want me to plant one on you?" she carried on flipping the brush with a small smile.

"NO!" he practically yelled, his cheeks burning.

"Chill Jackson I didn't really hear what you were saying jeez." She rolled her eyes and walked back out, feeling a little disappointed at his reaction.

He gripped the sink, his legs shaking. He really thought she'd heard what he'd said. It was like she was psychic or something. How in the world did she _guess_ what he had just said? That was plain scary.

He walked back into the room to see Miley telling Lilly all that happened at the recording studio.

"And he said what? Then you said what? Why didn't you tell him that? He did what? What did you do? Can we pop open the champagne yet?" Lilly was rambling on like a baby on helium.

"He's going to end up singing 'Twinkle Twinkle little star'." Miley smiled," How original."

"I can write a song." Oliver cleared his throat and swallowed some phlegm.

"Ew." Lilly and Miley commented.

"Miley is a star, Miley is like a plane, Miley is a shiny car and Miley drives me insane."

"Oh God." Miley groaned and threw her Hannah wig at him.

"Shut up Oliver, you just ruined the moment." Lilly said dismissively and gave him the hand.

"He said he text me saying he was still stuck in Rome because he wanted to have more time to … well I don't know write this infamous song of his ( I swear it's going to sound like nails down a chalkboard) and I haven't got it." Miley looked at them all back and forth.

"I'm just unfortunate to be here." Jackson held up his hands as her eyes met his suspiciously.

"Is that _Pedro_ calling?" Lilly asked guiltily and headed to the door.

"Lilly!"

"I need to lend this dudes scooter!" Oliver exclaimed and also followed suit.

"Oliver!"

"Miley!" they both paused.

"Jackson." Jackson added with a finger point," Now we know each other …"

"What did you two do?" Miley tapped her foot.

"He made me do it!" Lilly was the first to crack and placed all the blame on Oliver.

"Hey!" Oliver gave her a glare," You were the one who said let's delete the message!"

"You were the one who said read it in the first place!" she shot back.

"People!" Miley interrupted,"Anyone wanna tell me why you read and deleted my text?"

"Because Jake Ryan has a dirty mind." Oliver offered.

"Because we thought something dodgy was going on … and it was all Oliver's idea." Lilly explained and gave a discreet, sly finger point.

"Ya'll are impossible." Miley went over to them both and stuffed a pretzel in each of there mouth.

"Hmmm cheesy." Oliver said blissfully.

"I think they should be punished." Jackson told her sternly.

"I'll make them spend more than an hour with you." Miley walked into there adjoining room and took off her Hannah jewelry while Lilly hid her laughter.

Her cell phone went off and she read the text

_To the world you may be one person but to me you are the world__ – your knight in shining armor _

"He's just too cheesy!" she complained and threw the phone on the bed.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Miley?" Lilly asked in a voice that indicated she wanted something.

"She's not here, can I take a message?" she mumbled.

"Why yes, tell her this is her worst nightmare and if she doesn't listen to me she will find that tomorrow her clothes have been shipped to Amsterdam."

"You pick your moments Lilly …" she scratched her head and peered at her through the dark of there room.

"It's a gift." She replied and beckoned for her to climb in her bed.

"No way." She shook her head, "My feet are blocks of ice at it is."

"Then slide over here, I'm not going over to you again." Lilly gave the sad face.

"Nu-huh." Miley told her.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Miley!"

"Lilly!"

"Ex- BFF"

"Oh fine." Miley shuffled out of bed with Beary in her hands and climbed in next to Lilly," What's your next two wishes?' she joked.

"I have to ask you something." Lilly lowered her voice considerably.

"Fine you can sing back-up at my next concert; can I go to sleep now?"

"Really!? And that's not what I wanted to ask you."

"Yes you can wear any Hannah jewelry you want." She lay down fully and scrunched up in a comfy ball with her eyes half closed.

"Miley I am for once being serious." Lilly poked her in the head," And I want that heart shaped necklace you bought yesterday."

"Sure." She yawned. She accidentally kicked something under the sheets," What's that?"

"My legs!"

"Oh right." She just shuffled a bit closer,"You're hot."

"Why thank you." Lilly smirked.

"No I mean you feel hot."

"That's because you're making me nervous because I have to ask you something."

"Go for it …" she trailed off.

Lilly poked her in the head again.

"Ouch!"

"Then pay attention."

"Can't it wait for the daylight hours?"

"Are you that eager to dream about Jake?" she teased and Miley tried to swipe at her.

Lilly finally decided to take the plunge, "What do you think about your brother dating."

"He's a pig." She replied shortly.

"Would you mind ... if-if he dated one of your friends?" she pressed on.

"_My _friends? I don't think Oliver is-"

"Not Oliver, honestly Miles can we focus here, you are so bad at night and in the morning!" she crossed her legs grumpily.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"What if someone you knew liked your brother?"

"Liked him liked him?"

"Well ... Yeah."

"It depends who it was ... if it was someone I didn't really know I wouldn't be that bothered."

"What if you and this girl were so close you were like sisters?" Lilly asked nervously.

"Then it would be awkward."

Lilly looked at the ceiling thoughtfully," If you're best friend had feelings for your brother what would you say about it …"

"I'd say listen woman!" Miley went all sleepy parental," Stay away while you can."

"Oh why did I even bother …" Lilly turned away and lay with her eyes open, staring at the wall.

Suddenly something clicked in Miley's head and her eyes shot open," Lilly?"

There was silence except for the snoring next door. Dang was Oliver loud!

"Do you have a crush on Jackson?" she asked apprehensively.

"What makes you say that?" Lilly answered quickly, turning beet red and squeezing her hands together.

"Do you?" Miley persisted.

"Maybe …" Lilly said so quietly it was almost impossible to hear her.

Miley nodded understandably. No doubt the shock would kick in in the morning." Maybe it's my turn to play matchmaker…"

Lilly quickly spun over," Your not … like freaking out or mad or … upset?"

"No." Miley said truthfully," It could have waited for the morning maybe but I promise by the end of this trip you will have your _Pedro_."

Lilly grinned," And you'll have yours."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Thanks for being awesome readers. Love ya! Mwah xx**


	15. A Rap, London Eye and Teen Time

**Thank you so much everyone who keeps reviewing, you know who you are and at the end I will give ya'll an extra special mention. It's great to know people are still reading my story (L)**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Operation make gormless brother fall for best friend is a go." Miley pretended to talk into a walkie talkie while putting Lilly some lip-gloss on.

"Are you sure this is the best way to go about it?" Lilly asked as she looked criticizing into the mirror.

"Are you kidding? Guys will be falling all over when they see you looking like this." Miley promised and adjusted a piece of her blonde hair," Perfect." She smiled.

"Won't it get messed up? Where touring London so won't we be spending the day outside?"

"Chillax Lilly I have this covered." Miley compared two pairs of shoes and held one out to Lilly.

"I prefer sneakers." She replied and went over to her own wardrobe.

"You look great." Miley admired her work and then went to give her a hug. "Jackson will fall so fast he won't know what speed he'll hit the ground."

"And you accuse Jake of being cheesy." Lilly polished the ring on her finger.

Miley paused. She was right, the cheesy little... well what could you them were coming out of her mouth like word vomit. Curse Jake Ryan!

"Are you ready then?" Lilly prompted, grabbed a baseball cap and stalked off to the door in a strut when Miley grabbed it back off her.

"Miley?" Oliver shot through the door, breathless and messy haired.

"Pack of hyenas chasing ya?" she looked over his shoulder teasingly," Come on Smokin Oken we have to leave now if we want to see everything." She grabbed his arm and saw the shirt he was wearing," No Oliver! Why the Queen?"

"Because it's royal." He zipped up his jacket," I have to give you something!"

"An hour of complete silence?' she hoped.

"Ha-ha Miley you make me laugh you little joker, how could anyone cope without hearing my witty comments."

"How ever would we live?" She rolled her eyes and made to head to the door but he outstretched an arm to block her.

"Your tree trunk nearly took off my head." She tried to move his arm but failed miserably," Are you wearing your inflatable muscles?"

"Can I please just give you your present now?" he asked excitedly and steered her to the bed.

"A present" her eyes lit up.

"I wrote you a song." And with that he cleared his throat.

"Oh boy …" Miley muttered and wondered vaguely if Lilly, Jackson or her dad might realize they were down two people and come and rescue her.

He began tapping a beat on his knees and started to rap.

"_She is so special, so crazily unique_

_That every time she talks I wanna listen to her speak_

_She has so many talents; it's like looking at a miracle,_

_I just only wish that some day my dream will be fulfilled_

_She deserves so much, I can't even say,_

_That zombie slayer should go to Romania and that's where he'll stay,_

_Her eyes, her smile, the whole dang package_

_It makes me sit and reminisce about how I would manage._

_Without her, she's the diamond In the rough,_

_The angels must have been generous cause they sent her from above._

_This song is made by me, Oliver Oscar Oken,_

_It may__ sound like I'm laughing but I really ain't a joking_

_Word!" _

"Whoa." Miley stared at him in awe.

"Hot or not?"

"Unexpected." Miley laughed and pulled him out of the room.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHM

"This is boring." Jackson stated as they looked over at Buckingham palace.

"This is another culture Jackson, don't be so small minded." Miley argued and took another picture.

"It doesn't make it interesting." He kicked a pebble with his foot and it landed near Lilly. She was looking so hot today it wasn't even legal.

Oliver came over to them munching a hotdog, carrying a tall hat that had the British flag printed on the side and a snow globe with Buckingham palace in it.

He gave a salute to the palace and spilt ketchup down his queen shirt." You can't see her crown anymore." He wiped most of it off with his finger.

"Where not with him." Lilly called out at passers by.

"He is seriously one of the seven sins." Miley observed," Gluttony."

"Brad Pitt is fine in that movie." Lilly sighed and rested her arm on Miley's shoulder.

Jackson purposefully coughed. Loud.

"Are you choking?" Miley asked stupidly.

"You haven't even an excuse anymore; you aren't wearing the Hannah wig." Lilly whispered.

"As fine as Brad Pitt is, can we leave?" Jackson stuffed his hands in his pocket pleadingly. His eyes caught Lilly's outfit again and he blushed. Was she intending to torture him?

"No way, we have so much to see." Miley stood in front of the gates, pulled Lilly along with her and took another photo. She also took a picture of Jackson," At least smile sour-face."

"Can we go see the London eye or something?"

"Yeah can we? My hair is getting messed up." Lilly added.

"It looks great." Jackson said and then blushed.

"Thanks." She patted it down uncertainly.

"Pathetic." Miley coughed." Meant to be.' She coughed again.

"Gonna be crushed." Jackson gave a cough of his own and stopped a taxi.

"I love the black cabs!" Oliver was the first to dive in with all his merchandise.

"If he gets mustard on the headrests …" Miley climbed in after him," My dad will have a nutty."

"I'm just glad he hasn't come sight-seeing with us today. I love your dad but we needed teen time." Lilly admitted.

Miley, seeing an opportunity to shoot her arrow, shuffled along a couple of seats so Jackson ended up squashed next to Lilly.

"London eye dude." Oliver told the driver," Where American. I love your cabs and hate the weather. Drive on my good English person." He directed him with a wave of the snow globe.

"Right you are sir."

"He called me sir." Oliver told the rest with glee as they set off down the busy streets.

"My name sounds so much better in an English accent." Lilly stated, trying to move her legs so they weren't touching Jackson's but the cab wasn't like the limo they were all used to.

"So does mine." Miley giggled and then spotted Jackson's red cheeks,"Are you hot Jackson?"

Like you wouldn't believe would be a truthful answer but instead he just said," No, no I'm fine."

"You're looking a little flushed."

"I said I'm fine Miles." He elbowed her.

"Honestly." She grumbled.

"I'm not used to this small cab." Lilly fidgeted nervously.

"Tell me about it, I have the smell of onions up my nose." Miley pinched Oliver in the side but he just continued to gaze out of the window.

They sat there for a while in silence. Jackson and Lilly were avoiding each others eyes, Miley was deleting some texts from Jake (she had reached the inbox limit) and Oliver was pointing at random things from the window.

He noted down in the notebook he had bought with the British flag on the front the things that were different so far in England.

The bad weather

The accent

Driving on the opposite road

They say trousers instead of pants

They have something called 'Yorkshire pudding'

Miley's name sounds cuter over here

They call soccer football

There schools are called 'comprehensives'

They call chips... crisps

They call soda … pop

The cars are smaller

My name sounds weird over here

They have movies over here that have been released for months in the states

It's all very Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter?" Miley read," Blimey …"

"You sound scary English when you say that." Lilly told her open-mouthed.

"Are we there yet?" Oliver whined.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Jake Ryan threw his tenth wad of paper into the bin and chewed thoughtfully on the end of his pencil. Not a single idea had come to him in the past couple of days, he was beginning to think even the mighty zombie slayer couldn't manage this arduous task.

_Hannah I need help_! He text her desperately.

_Write what you feel … get the beat from the words and make it a picture_ she text back.

Picture? Picture? He gave a sigh and replayed some of the scenes in his mind when he had been back in Malibu and had seen Miley everyday of his life. He began absent mindedly tapping his foot. His thoughts were playing like a movie … and that's when he understood. Use the picture he had created in his mind to get the words from … he finally got it and with that he began to write.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMMMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHM

"They look like bugs." Oliver's face was plastered against the glass as they looked over the whole of London.

"I feel air-sick." Lilly complained and sat down on the floor. Jackson sat next to her and gave her a comforting smile.

They had just reached the top spot of the London eye.

While trying to keep her eyes directed anyway but the see through glass _and_ stop herself from overheating as Jackson was sat casually beside her, she saw Miley check her phone. Again.

Lilly just rolled her eyes exasperatedly. To say she once couldn't stand the ego-maniac her eyes lit up for that split second when he sent her a text, only to be replaced with her usual frown whenever Jake Ryan was mentioned.

"Lilly? Jackson said so quietly his mouth almost didn't move. She inched closer to hear him better. He was silent for a few seconds as though debating whether to say anything at all.

"Miley take a picture." Oliver was saying in the background, exposing his UK shirt to the camera.

"You look pretty" Jackson muttered, finally taking those first steps.

The rules said he couldn't fall for his sister's best friend but it wasn't like he could control his feelings towards her.

Lilly met his eyes in embarrassment and he was just about to take the plunge when-

"ARGH I'm falling!" Oliver yelled, " save the soda." He threw the can and it hit Miley on the leg.

"Its glass you idiot." Miley grabbed his arm and shook him," It's completely safe up here!"

"Phew." He mopped his brow and glanced cautiously again at the streets below and gave a small knock on the glass to see if it really was solid," I wasn't finished eating my candy floss." He bit off a chunk and gasped at it got lodged in his throat

"Great timing." Lilly cursed She had been certain Jackson was about to reveal his feelings she had been suspicious he had and now, thanks to the great donut, she would never find out.

She stood up determinedly. She had been getting at Miley to make her fairytale happen that she hadn't given a second thought to her own.

She didn't plan to start liking Jackson; she didn't plan for Miley to accept it and most of all she didn't plan for Jackson to like her back. Europe was changing everything.

Since this was the situation and she was stuck with it whatever, it was about time she got some skater courage and made something happen. This awkwardness could not go on for much longer... well actually it could; it could go on forever which is why something had to be done.

All she needed was a phone call and Barcelona.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**Please, please, please, please ****(an eternity later) review :D**


	16. Craziness Backstage

**Thanks for all of your reviews :D**

**Please keep on reading**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHM

"Let's go eat I'm starving." Oliver looked hungrily at the passing food kiosks, gave a sad pout and rubbed his stomach." The Queen needs feeding."

"Do you want a list of all the things you've eaten already today?" Miley rolled her blue eyes," How do you not gain weight?"

"Actually a cafe would be great!" Lilly grasped an opportunity," I have to use the toilet."

"It's either Oliver complaining he needs food, Lilly moaning she wants the toilet or Jackson whining he's bored." Miley waved her map," We are the worst tourists ever!"

"I can still be a bad tourist with a full stomach." Oliver begged leading them over to the nearest café.

"Oh fine." Miley gave in. There London experience was pretty much over anyway.

Oliver saluted her and in his eagerness to see the specials board tripped over his own feet, Lilly marveling at her own genius quickly stepped over him and ran to the bathroom with a grin, Jackson collapsed in to a chair and kicked off his shoes and Miley checked her phone. Again.

Lilly did a triumphant dance as she locked herself in the toilet stall. She was proud of her sneakiness even though it wasn't exactly a criminal plan she had executed.

She dialed a number on her cell phone, let out an excited squeal and waited for it to ring with a little hop.

"Sup Jake sup." She sighed dreamily into the phone as he picked up but shook her head and snapped back to reality." It's Lilly here. … What do you mean Lilly who? How many other Lilly's do you know? Oh whatever its Truscott ok … Miley is heading to Barcelona tomorrow and I'm pretty sure Hannah Montana is too. Do you want to meet up? I have a little game that could play matchmaker … If you really want Miley you'll get your movie to Spain. You got them to London didn't you? I'm sure your big 'surprise' is really great but I have a plan! … Yes it was me who thought of it …. Err Truth Or Dare. Yes it will work! Like your song is going to be better …" She halted. She wasn't supposed to know about that, only Hannah was. "I mean if that's what the big surprise is, what do I know?" She tried to joke and recover, her heart thumping uncomfortably." Jake, Jake are you there? Let's call Truth or Dare plan B then shall we … err your breaking up." she made a crackling noise down the phone and hung up.

That was the worst conversation in the world. In only a few seconds she had almost blown Miley's cover but on the bright side as soon as they all got to Barcelona the sooner everyone could be with whom they were meant to be with …

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"I love Barcelona!" Miley squealed, a very long plane ride later as her and Lilly were stood on there balcony in there room.

"It's so peaceful." Lilly agreed ad looked out over the courtyard below littered with plants and benches and lots of color.

They heard Oliver scream and Jackson yell and both shook there heads.

"How immature." Miley stated.

"Yup." Lilly nodded.

"You know Jake is-"Miley began and paused. Why was she talking about the zombie slayer?

"What about Jake?" Lilly smirked and raised an eyebrow. This wall of defense was starting to crumble.

"Did I say Jake, I meant Jack. You know him in our Math's class?" Miley looked determinedly ahead and put her sunglasses down from the top of her long curly hair.

"Miley …" Lilly teased in a know-it-all voice and gave her a poke.

"Don't." Miley warned her.

"Do you have Jake on your mind?' Lilly kept persisting with a grin," Been thinking about him?"

"You know I heard Jackson sleep-talking on the plane ride." Miley told her casually," When I passed him on my way to the bathroom I could have sworn I heard 'Lilly your such an amazing kisser, Lilly I want you right now …'" she burst into laughter and Lilly burned bright red.

"He was not …" she muttered embarrassed.

"Oh yeah." Miley bet.' He likes you too, the more I watch for it the more I can see it."

Lilly fidgeted with the hem of her top and changed the topic immediately," What has Hannah planned for out first day in sunny Barcelona? Sunbathing? Boys? Shopping?" she asked hopefully.

"My daddy has arranged a huge concert at this famous place for the whole afternoon. Do you know how hot it is outside!?"

"Jake Ryan hot." Lilly giggled, not being able to resist saying something that she had longed for the opportunity to say ever since she first thought of it.

"Ha-ha laugh it up soon-to-be sister in law." Miley stuffed a strawberry in her mouth.

"No way, I'd never be able to get away from you then." Lilly said all dramatically.

It took Miley a second to realize she had been insulted,"Hey!"

"Sorry Mrs. Ryan." Lilly stuck her tongue out," speaking of which, have you heard from him since London?"

"No," Miley tried to act unconcerned," When you see a blackout you know he's here."

"He'll be in Spain within a couple days, still pretending he's following Hannah and still thinking that you have no idea he's really wanting to be with you. I mean jeez a grilled cheese sandwich coulda picked that one up!" Lilly dipped another strawberry in the bowl of chocolate and got it all around her mouth. Miley was having déjà vu."Oliver keeps saying he's a stalker."

"Oliver has a year old mouldy cake and animal crackers stuffed under his bed,"

"Enough said." Miley nodded.

"Cinderella, get your butt out of there we have to get to your stupid concert venue in 100 degree heat!" Jackson yelled.

"I can't believe this; it's either too hot or too cold. I miss Malibu." Lilly scratched her wig in agitation," I am so not wearing this today, no one in Barcelona will even recognize me and plus I'm always backstage."

"Smiley Miley I'm wearing a frowny so get a move on and turn it upside downy." Oliver called, returning with a palm tree shirt and the dreaded cowboy hat.

"I thought I managed to hide that thing on the plane …" Lilly muttered as they headed out of the door.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHH

"I realize its hot Miles but your fans love you so make sure you give Barcelona your best." Robbie Ray encouraged his daughter a few minutes before she was due to perform in front of a massive audience.

Miley just dapped at her forehead with a towel and Lilly squirted her with a toy water pistol they had stolen off Jackson.

"Go for it Hannah." Lilly gave her a hug; Oliver made his way over but his arms were full of food and Jackson was innocently looking at his crush, still regretting not telling her how he felt. The moment had been lost and he doubted he would ever have the courage to talk to her about it again.

Miley thanked them all and ran out to a thunderous applause and screams.

"How bad would it be if she fell over?" Oliver wandered aloud.

"Mortifying."

"Do you want a donut?"

"Do I want to get back to Malibu a whale?"

"You would look a very pretty whale." Oliver shrugged.

"Ha-ha." Lilly crossed her arms.

"What is it with girls and weight issues?" Oliver asked.

"In our world it's a big deal."

"You spend you life eating salads and before you know it BAM your dead and you've never had a cheeseburger." Oliver dropped an éclair and cursed.

"Oh boy." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Lilly?" a surprisingly familiar voice said from behind her.

"Jake." She froze.

"What are you doing here?" he asked all shocked.

Why hadn't she put on the dang wig! She had to think of something and fast.

"I love Hannah Montana." Lilly nodded earnestly," We had to come see her in concert and … h-hang backstage …"

Jake Ryan nodded although he was still confused. He had bribed his film crew (again with much arguing and Jed was booking into rehab for real) to relocate for the second time. He hadn't seen Miley in days and he was actually aching just to catch a glimpse of her long, flowing hair and hear her southern twang and see her eyes light up in such passion when they had one of there many playful arguments. He hadn't text her in a while. Had she really missed them? Had she missed _him_? He had been busy doing the finishing touches to his song and it was finally complete. He figured he would thank Hannah for all her help while he was around Barcelona and then go get the girl of his dreams.

"Is Miley here?" he asked and did a quick scan. Why was Lilly looking so nervous?

"She's err ... She's err like... maybe... you know TOILET." She stuttered.

"I'm sure I can fit her in to my busy schedule." Jake nodded and went over to refreshments table.

"Jake Ryan." Oliver said thickly and turned to Lilly with a finger jab.

Lilly just shrugged and went after him.

"Dude the zombie slayer has invaded Spain." Oliver ran over to Jackson urgently.

Jackson spied ego-boy with Lilly stood next to him. Another wave of jealously passed through him and he scrunched up his fists.

"Do you want to help me look for a box?" Oliver was asking," Romania here he comes!"

"Get Miley off the stage to go grab her boyfriend to get him away from Lilly."

"He's not her boyfriend! And what are you talking about Lilly for?" Oliver burst out. Just when he thought things were back to normal zombie slayer was back on the scene with his perfect body and perfect hair and his stupid song!

"Hannah…" Jackson yelled at her the second she took a break,"HANNAH!!"

He just stormed over to her and grabbed her arm with Oliver in tow, trying to block Jake Ryan from her view.

"Get your boyfriend away from your best friend." He glowered.

"What are you talking about?" she looked over his shoulder and her heart plummeted in shock.

"I'm Hannah!" she looked down and felt her wig," And you're Jackson!" And she's Lilly!"

"Duh where you been?" Oliver looked at her oddly.

"No one is wearing disguises!"

"Just get your butt over there and deal with it." Jackson hissed and gave her a shove.

"But ... But …"

"Hannah!" Jake stood up and greeted her.

"Hannah!" Lilly yelped.

"Excuse me I need the bathroom," she literally ran further backstage with Lilly behind her.

"This is bad!" she cried.

"This is so bad." Lilly agreed.

"He's gonna find out I'm Hannah! How many more hints can he have … I'm not ready to trust him with this …" she groaned.

"This is really really bad." Lilly was flipping out. Jackson had been glaring her way after she had tried to stall Jake.

"What do I do now? He's expecting to see Miley and I have a crowd of reckless fans out there by the thousand!"

"Run away." Lilly said after a moments thought.

"You are no help!" she tapped her legs agitatedly and her palms began to sweat.

"Stall the crowd, change in to Miley and try and get him to leave!" Lilly suggested.

"Why can't I get him to leave as Hannah?"

"Because I told him you were in the bathroom and he's kind of waiting for you …"What, I panicked I'm sorry!" Lilly wrung her hands.

"What do I do? What do I do!?"

"Relax ... Here let me make you a happy place …" Lilly closed her eyes calmly

"I'll be showing you some place if you don't cut that out!" Miley grabbed her arm desperately," I'm going to go to my dressing room, get him to leave then finish the concert."

"And break." Lilly stuck her hand out but Miley was already racing to her dressing room frantically.

Jake Ryan was looking around at the instruments backstage. He had planned to sing Miley his song the next time he saw her... that time looked like now.

"Jake!" Miley gasped for breath, her clothes a little ruffled and her hair a little messy yet she had never looked more attractive... the flushed look really worked on her. He had to stop his thoughts before they spiraled out of control.

He opened his arms wide and grinned," Missed me?"

She was having trouble getting her breathe back so he continued for her,"I've missed you like crazy." And then added," My lady"

Should he play her the song? He could always get one of those guitars. His heart was thumping so hard he couldn't hear the sound of his own voice anyway.

"Y-You have to go." She managed to splutter with a hand on her side. Was she wearing miss matched earrings?

"Go? When you're looking as hot as you are? I think not." He smirked pretending to fan her;" The red cheeks really suit you."

"Jake!"

"You called?" At this moment he would like nothing more than to run his hands through her untamed hair and-

"Can we do this another time?"

"Do what another time?" he grinned," Why don't you come with me and we can watch Hannah perform? I have a surprise for you."

"No surprises!" she wheezed.

"What's the fun in that?" he asked," I'm giving you some excitement.'

"Anymore emotions and I think I would die." She could not believe she was talking to him in Barcelona.

"I'm always here to catch you when you fall."

She couldn't prevent the eye roll. She had to get him to leave.

"Can I give you my surprise?"

"Can I get you to leave somehow?" she begged. She could hear the fans getting restless and any second now her daddy would come looking for her.

Jake pointed to his lips.

"No way!"

"Looks like I'm staying." He grinned.

"If you can give me my surprise really quickly then will you leave?"

"Only if you promise to let me come back."

"Like I'd have a choice." She muttered as she saw Lilly try and signal something to her.

"Hannah's fans are going crazy!" she mouthed at her.

"I have to leave, bathroom break." Miley ran back to her dressing room.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMH

**Hit that purple button please please please!!!!**

**HEY Harry Potter comes out tomorrow! Whoop whoop lol Miley was at the L.A premiere.**


	17. Very Pirates Of The Carribbean

**Not much else I can say except enjoy and thanks for all Yall's reviews.**

**xxxxxx**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

She ran back on the stage and performed the next two songs based on adrenaline only. How she got through them both without messing up she would never know.

"Hannah, there you are." Jake called out at her as she came backstage again," I want you to meet the girl I was telling you about, the girl I wrote the song for."

"I'm incredibly busy." She apologized.

"But she's right here backstage." He looked around.

"How about you practice that song while I get back on stage." and with that she shoved a guitar in his hands, throwing a panicked look at Lilly who was hovering near the refreshments table.

Lilly had to do something so she walked back over to Jake," Want to try plan B?"

"How did you know I've …" he lowered his voice as he remembered there weird phone conversation," Wrote her a song?"

"Lucky guess." She shrugged.

"If you say so Lilly. Is Miley coming out soon I have to do this one thing that's gonna make her realize the only zombie slayer that's ever gonna be in her life is me."

"Err…." She checked her watch," Why don't you just prepare for now and save your big surprise for another time."

"Is there something going on?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because everyone is running around like they have hydraulics on there shoes and you are twitching like the time we watched that frog dissection in bio."

"Everything is perfectly under control." Lilly squeaked, feeling herself being watched by her best friend's brother.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHM

"I need help!" Miley yelled, coming out of her dressing room with her top half on and her belt twisted." I would be embarrassed but I have no time for that." She said as Lilly helped her out with the sleeves.

"Say Hannah had to leave." Lilly told her hurriedly but then processed what was going to happen,"He's going to sing you his song! That is so sweet and romantic and fluffy and adorable and sugar coated and movie worthy and-"

Miley's stomach was in a tight knot. She didn't even know what to say or think. She thought she wouldn't run into Jake Ryan again for a while and especially when she was two people at the time.

She just had to go over to him and the rest would unfold the way destiny had planned it to.

" Lilly! Lilly!" Oliver rushed over to her.

"Will you be quiet I can't hear what they're saying," Lilly put a finger his lips.

"But-"

"Sshhh."

"Mr. Stewart and Jackson have just got in the limo and they're waiting for us."

"Oh no, not now." Lilly cried," Look at Miley and Jake, magic is happening."

"I've never been a fan of witchcraft so I'm just gonna grab her-"Lilly put an arm out to block his way." They need a few minutes of privacy."

"You're the one spying on them!"

"I'm the best friend it's my job." She pointed out.

"Hannah has a whole bunch of stuff to get through today and if she gets delayed we might miss the Paris fashion show." Oliver had found her weakness.

"MILEY!" Lilly screamed.

"I'll be in the limo." He backed away and smiled but then his smile turned to a frown. Was he the one who was standing in the way of two people meant to be together?

"MILEY GET OVER HERE!" Lilly was yelling at the top of her voice in a high pitched squeal and Oliver covered his ears.

Jake Ryan, who was just about to pick up a guitar, a knot of apprehension in his stomach, broke out of his concentration when Lilly's voice rang out. That's what he got for heading backstage and trying to do an unplanned performance.

"I have to go." Miley said expressionlessly.

"I know." He nodded and smiled," Just don't be too long as I know you'll miss me."

"In your dreams ego-boy!" she retaliated quickly.

"Usually yes." He replied and hooked one finger through his belt loop.

"You are impossible!" Miley threw her hands up in the air and started to walk away, her long hair bouncing and he watched her as though memorized, "Why be difficult when you can take it that one step further and be impossible." He called out after her.

He knew she would turn back around. She would never let him have the last word. So that she did, glaring.

"You look cute when your angry." He pretended to wipe some drool from the side of his mouth," Barcelona is a whole lot more exciting and thrilling with me in it don't'cha think?"

"Oh please!"

"You know I have surprise for you right?"

"Your getting a head deflation?" She asked hopefully, folding her hands in a prayer.

"My big head is only filled with thoughts of you … I have so many." He smiled as she finally got dragged away by Lilly who was yelling something about Paris.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHHMHMMH

"Are you OK darlin' you've been jumpy ever since the concert." Robbie Ray asked in the limo ride from the CD signing.

"It's the heat." Miley wrenched her head from the clouds.

"How about I cancel the interview and ya'll can spend some time in the hotel? You've been working like a champion." He said to her softly.

"Huh?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Yeah daddy."

"Then your ok with knocking Paris off our trip. Go somewhere else for the last stop?"

That made her pay attention," Say what!"

"I told you, you weren't listening."

"Miles." Lilly whispered from beside her," If you don't get to Paris my happy face will turn to a sad face."

"I mean sure daddy that would be great." She said enthusiastically not quite sure what would be great.

"Were you thinking about Jake again?" Lilly smiled as her dad just shook his head and faced the front.

"Am not!" she shot back defensively.

"Stop lying, you've had this stupid smile on your face all morning."

"Can't I smile anymore?" Miley muttered picking at her nail varnish.

"You know you've been thinking about him." She persisted.

There conversation was in whispers and Oliver was looking at them suspiciously, shaking underneath the air con that he was sat right under.

"Admit it Montana!"

"He's just an-"

"Ego-maniac, big head, TV trash, arrogant, cheesy zombie slayer who you've fallen for." Lilly mimicked tirelessly.

Miley paused," Have not."

"You. Are. Impossible." Lilly sniffed dismissively.

"Why be difficult when you can just be impossible?" Miley said without thinking. Maybe Jake Ryan was on her mind …

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMH

"Shall we hit the pool?" Lilly asked rooting through her stuff, sighing then looking through Miley's.

"We should do something different and spontaneous. Barcelona is beautiful and we should honor it by doing something totally crazy and unexpected!"

"We should do a 'Cheetah girls' and start singing and dancing through the streets." Lilly joked, doing a reenactment.

"The pool it is then." Miley said sweetly, pulling her away from her wardrobe.

Meanwhile in the boys room….

"Do you think Jake has written a good song?" Oliver asked sneaking some gummy bears from under his pillow.

"Why would I care?" Jackson replied self consciously flattening his hair and smelling his breath.

"Do you think I sound jealous?"

"Yeah." He answered shortly looking through his pockets for a mint or some gum.

"Should I go and talk to Miley?" he asked thoughtfully wiping his sticky hands all over Jackson's quilts.

"Why would you go and talk to Miley?"

Oliver considered his options for this answer. "Do you ever feel like you've got it bad for the wrong person?"

"Yeah." Jackson answered truthfully, wondering weather he should change his shirt.

"I think that's happened to me …"

Jackson gasped," You like my sister?"

"I-I think so." Oliver replied a little unsurely," I don't know at times."

"Apparently if you kiss and you feel fireworks then you- Don't be getting any ideas Oken!" Jackson warned in his deep voice.

Oliver pondered this for a moment,"Actually I do have an idea." And with that he ran out of the room.

He returned when the three were around the pool, Miley rubbing sun lotion on Lilly's back while Jackson watched on enviously.

"Where have you been boy?" Miley asked, drawing a pattern on Lilly's back with the sun screen and making her wriggle because she was ticklish.

"To get you this." He held out a necklace.

"For me?" she asked blankly.

"I saw it in the shop and I wanted to get it for you. It gives you luck but it can only work under one condition …" he left his sentence for dramatic effect.

"You gonna tell us?" Lilly was the most impatient. Jackson's head snapped back in her direction as she spoke.

"Well this necklace is sort of cursed so to break it the person it has been bought for has to kiss the buyer."

"I have to kiss you?" Miley repeated with a frown.

"Unless you want a cursed life." Oliver shrugged gleefully.

"That's the biggest load of tripe I've ever heard." Lilly stated, scrunching her shoulders as Miley's long hair tickled the back of her neck.

"It's true!" Oliver was doing his best to sound convincing," The woman in the shop told me the story after I bought it."

'Liar." Jackson coughed.

"Give it to Lilly." Miley said trying to shift her blonde hair with her elbows as her hands were covered in lotion.

"Nu-uh!"

"Sorry Miley the necklace knows it was meant for you." Oliver dangled it in her face.

"It's all good I'm not superstitious."

"Do you want luck or a curse for the rest of your life?" he asked. He had to see if he felt those fireworks and on a spur of the moment thought of the 'cursed' necklace idea.

"It sounds very 'pirates of the Caribbean' to me." Lilly shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Do you remember when you and Miley went to see that that psychic and she told you you'd find fortune and you found a $50 bill on the side of the road? Yeah it's that all over again but realer."

"Is anyone else creeped out?" Miley shivered, swatting the necklace away from her with the tips of her fingers.

"And she has to kiss you?" Lilly frowned, trying to read through the lines.

"It's hard for me too." Oliver pretended to sigh," If she doesn't kiss me I'll be cursed too!"

"But why a kiss?"

"Because it is Lilly, now be quiet." Oliver commanded.

"Are you serious?" Miley gaped.

"Do it for me Miles I'm very superstitious." Oliver pleaded searching the air for good measure.

Jackson snorted.

"We deserve luck," he kept trying to persuade.

Miley looked at Lilly in puzzlement. Kiss Oliver? That was something she never expected to do.

Jackson watched the scene before him with narrowed eyes, SURELY Miley wouldn't fall for the very non-believable lie.

"Are you sure your superstitious?" OK maybe she would …

"Black cats, ladders ..." Oliver gave a shudder.

"This is weird." Lilly continued to pick at it.

Oliver gave himself a pinch. This was taking too much time and pretty soon it wouldn't happen at all. He just needed one kiss! So with every ounce of courage he had knelt down to where she was sitting behind Lilly and kissed her

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHH

**Not much of a cliff hanger but this story is most deffo a JILEY!**

**Please keep reading and commenting!**


	18. The Song FINALLY and Truth or Dare

**Thank you everyone who still wants to read my story … its kinda long and I have no clue when its gonna stop but I'll keep on going with this one, I promise xxx**

**Disclaimer: HM? Not mine … Just the girl by the click five? Not mine**

**I tried to think of a song that Jake could sing myself but that was a disaster so I found the best song that could fit the description of there relationship.**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

_Oliver gave himself a pinch. This was taking too much time and pretty soon it wouldn't happen at all. He just needed one kiss! So with every ounce of courage he had knelt down to where she was sitting behind Lilly and kissed her_

"Whoa!" he heard Lilly say.

He was waiting nervously for the explosions. Was thinking she was pretty and funny enough to be a crush? The feeling he got when he saw her with Jake Ryan wasn't jealously but … brotherly instinct? He loved her like a brother. He was being over protective and watchful and thought he was attracted to her but it turned out he was completely wrong. She was beautiful and special and especially amazing but he finally knew he didn't want her like that. It really was surprising how much you can tell from one kiss …

"Oken!" Jackson yelled.

"Say what!" Miley eyes widened. She didn't have time to close them.

"Curse broken." Oliver touched his lips meekly.

"Well that was weird." Lilly observed and grabbed her glass of juice.

Since Miley's mouth was still open, Oliver said," You saved us both Miles. We now have eternal luck." He gulped and rubbed his throat," We are best friends! It wasn't that bad!"

"Just best friends?" Jackson accused with a menacing leer.

"Yeah." Oliver could finally nod and be truthful.

"I guess it could have been worse …" Miley trailed off.

"But it could have been better. He's no Jake Ryan."

Oliver pouted," Thanks Lilly!"

And with that the incident was forgotten and Oliver was quite relieved. Miley, after all, was meant to be with Jake Ryan. He wouldn't be the one standing in the way of destiny anymore.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Lilly, Truth or Dare?" Oliver asked her as they were all grouped around the sun loungers a couple of hours later.

"Lilly!"

Miley gave her a nudge," Pay attention."

"We have a new sleeping beauty." Jackson smiled pretending to hand over a crown.

"Ha-ha I pick truth. That way I don't have to move."

"Typical." Oliver rolled his eyes and thought carefully," Who was the last person you kissed?"

"Miley."

"What!?" Oliver and Jackson yelped and sat up in shock.

"Chillax." Lilly giggled," It was at New Years."

"Remember we had that party? We were doing the countdown and we welcomed the New Year." Miley explained casually, putting a hand on her stomach and the other behind her head.

This was great! Even Miley had kissed Lilly and he was no closer to telling her his feelings, Jackson reflected silently.

"Jackson, truth or Dare?" Lilly asked between mouthfuls of juice.

"Err ... Truth."

"Such action." Oliver made a gun with his finger and made the noise of bullets hitting a wall.

Lilly laughed," It's too hot for anything else. Right then let me think …"

Miley nudged her purposefully. This was the perfect opportunity! Lilly decided to make her fairytale happen so she confidently asked," Who are you crushing on?"

Miley grinned, Oliver smirked and Jackson gave a little cough. It looked like he was incredibly close to revealing his feelings after all," C-crushing on?"

"Tell the truth weasel-features." Miley added, not being very helpful.

Should he just tell Lilly? His feelings wouldn't change overnight, for all he knew they would only get deeper as time went on. So he took a decisive breath and took the plunge," You."

"Oh wow!" Lilly exclaimed with a big grin, kind of wishing they were alone.

They just stared into each others eyes in a bewildered silence.

"She likes you too." Miley spoke for her.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

More silence.

"Go hug or kiss or something." Miley urged them both but then added," Keep it PG, younger sister here."

Jackson took the last step and wrapped his arms around her, finally seeing the beauty of Barcelona.

Meanwhile Jake Ryan was watching there exchange from a distance. Lilly and Jackson? Who would have thought?

It would be awkward on Miley wouldn't it? Having your best friend and older brother dating can't be the easiest thing to deal with yet if it made them happy she would make it work. She was special that way, her heart was huge... he just wished she would let him bury in it and never come out.

He grabbed his guitar and walked onto the paved courtyard, butterflies fluttering around his stomach," I have your surprise."

"Oh My God." He heard Miley say and the butterflies turned into pecking birds drilling on the inside. Why did she have to be wearing _that_? She was such a constant distraction!

"Go on dude." Oliver yelled supportively and Lilly looked over at him weirdly.

"I have to give you something Miley and I want you to know that you're the only girl I want."

"I see no head reduction …' she asked faintly and he gave a smile and began to play. He owed all of this to Hannah. Without her help he wouldn't have written her the best song he could and without her he wouldn't have got his head around what he really wanted and without her … he wouldn't be in Barcelona today.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after  
_

Miley's mouth opened in shock. This was so not 'Twinkle Twinkle little star'

_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Lilly began to clap along with a smile. She doubted she needed plan B anymore.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

Miley felt a lump in her throat. This was the best song she had ever heard and the sweetest. He'd wrote it for her. Only for her and it really was perfect … even though she said there was no such thing as a perfect song.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for  


He finished, a huge weight disappearing from his shoulders and a knot loosening in his stomach. He had made it out to be the biggest thing in the world but he felt … proud of himself for sticking to his plan and following it through.

"You can't sing." Miley told him with a twinkle in her eye.

"I know." He smiled," I'll have to just be a super talented actor and hottie of the year instead."

"I guess you will." She gave a smile too and decided to run with it.

"I forgot to ask you, did it hurt?" he looked at her seriously and she felt alarmed.

"What?"

"When you fell down from Heaven?" he grinned and she picked up her bottle of water and threw it on him," You're the one who needs the water." He pushed his hair back,"Were you born hot or-"she stood up and his sentence trailed off in to nothing. Who turned up the heat?

"Or what?" she challenged, Lilly, Jackson and Oliver watching like a Tennis match.

He pulled out his phone and pretended to dial and said," 911? I'm calling to report illegal attractiveness of Miley Stewart at-"

"Jake!"

What happened now? He sang her the song and she looked … impressed?

"I have something for you." Miley said sweetly walking towards him and standing so close his breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. What was she doing? She gently pushed him so he took a few steps back, his thoughts whirring, his heart pounding. She'd grabbed both of his arms and even with sleeves his skin tingled at her touch until he leaned over … slowly … time stopped still … until … she pushed him in the pool and he fell with a splash.

"That's my surprise." She laughed and rubbed her hands together as though clearing dust.

He stood up sopping wet and she laughed all the more," You were right, Barcelona _is_ a lot better with you in it."

"I told you so," he spat out some water. She was so going to get it now. He looked past her and winked at Oliver who actually understood what he meant for once. This was his chance to help along destiny,"Miley?" he yelled.

As soon as her back was turned Jake grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the pool. She stood up spluttering and glared at him. He was having serious déjà vu. "All better." He said and gave her a splash.

"This is my tan-time!" she waded her way to the side of the pool. He followed her and outstretched both of his arms so she was held there, soft of like back in Italy but this time he wasn't reaching for his drink and there were no paparazzi._  
_She didn't try to get away; she didn't do anything but stare into his hazel eyes. For the first time she saw genuine proof he felt something for her. All she needed to know was that he cared.

"You're beautiful." He told her, grabbing her waist and making her gasp. Her skin really was on fire. Only his touch could make her lose control no matter how much she wanted to have the ball in her court.

Jake ever so slowly and gently leaned forward, waiting for her to push him away but when she didn't and only closed her eyes on reflex did he give a smile and almost close the distance between them. He had waited so long to do this; his dreams had been haunted by the feel of her lips on his and the feel of her hands rushing through his hair. He didn't have to imagine anymore.

Miley must have been getting impatient because she was the one grabbed his collar and forced him down until-

"No way little sister!" Jackson's very unwanted voice rang out and sliced the moment like a vice.

Lilly, who had been watching avidly with Jackson's arms around her, gave him a much needed shove of indignation. Miley and Jake would never happen!

Jake backed away from her regretfully, his hands falling reluctantly from her waist and her hand dropped unsurely from his collar.

"Back away ego-boy, your big head almost suffocated me!" Miley said quickly, trying to ignore the fact his clothes were stuck tightly to his toned body and were outlining his perfectly aligned chest.

"I can take it off if you want." He teased noticing the direction of her gaze and pulling at his long sleeved top.

"And scare us all? No thanks." She blushed; grabbing her sunglasses that had fell off when Jake had pulled her in and climbed out of the pool, going even redder when she felt his eyes on her back. The shorts she was wearing were weighing her down.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"My heart." He pretended to throw it to her," Keep it safe."

She opened her mouth, closed it again and walked to her sun lounger and wrapped a towel around her waist, not quiet sure how to react after almost kissing Jake Ryan. Should she want to kill or kiss Jackson for interrupting? Oh who was she kidding she wanted that kiss as much as Jake did.

"Oh My God, Oh My God! Lilly was squealing under her breath, not having the ability to form a full sentence," Y-You almost kissed!" her voice raised an octave," Go over there and finish what you started."

"No way." Jackson said sternly.

"I can always be against you two dating." Miley nodded at her best friend and brothers entwined hands.

Jackson gave a little cough and a huge smile," On the other hand dearest sister …"

"He's right there, go and talk to him!" Lilly urged her desperately.

"Did you like the song then? " Jake asked getting out of the pool and pulling up his jeans that the water was trying to tug at.

"It was …' Miley searched for the right word.

"Magical?" Oliver offered accidentally sitting on the sun screen and squirting it all over the floor.

"Special."

"I told you so." He ginned, "I'm Jake Ryan I can do anything."

"Yes Mr. Cliché I'm sure you can." Miley decided to humour him.

"Actually the one thing I can't seem to do is get the girl I've fallen for to realize how much I like her. I follow her around Europe to be near her and I even write her a song. What could I possibly be doing wrong?" Jake asked himself in mock thoughtfulness, squeezing his shirt.

"Nothing." Miley said quietly. Her wall had finally crumbled at her feet. Ok Lilly she was going to make her fairytale happen." Jake I-"but she was cut off by the sound of 'if we were a movie' coming from his cell phone.

"It's my favourite song." He explained with pink cheeks and answered it.

"I'm going to tell him!" Miley grabbed Lilly's arms excitedly," I'm through pretending I don't like him!"

"At last!" Lilly engulfed her in a tight hug," We can double date!"

"No way!" Jackson interrupted defiantly.

"It'll be fun." Lilly argued.

Jackson just melted. She could get him to do anything. He was so whipped!

Miley just went over to Jake who was arguing over the phone and then angrily hung up.

"That was my producer, Gerry; he says I have to get to my hotel right now for a cast and crew meeting."

"I keep forgetting your filming a movie."

"I really, believe me, really; hate to leave but my director is on the brink of a breakdown-"

Miley smiled understandably," Don't explain."

"I'll be back." He promised.

"I know you will Terminator bu-bye."

She watched him walk away, only wishing she could go on after him but after all he wasn't really leaving. She would definitely be seeing a lot more of Jake Ryan.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**Err… Review Please**

**And don't worry Miley and Jake WILL get together eventually lol**


	19. A Cancelled Movie And A Girls Night

**You guys rock for reviewing, you fab people know who you are. Without you guys no one would even write any stories lol**

**All of your reviews put a smile on my face so thanks so much for that!**

**I only have 1 more week left of school until the holidays begin ( it is so rainy over in England right now, its depressing) and over the 6 weeks I have off I will be writing a lot of fanfics … I hope anyways.**

**If you have any requests I can maybe see what I can do, I'll have a lot of time on my hands so why not. **

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"What's so damn important Gerry?" Jake stormed into a conference room dripping wet and scowling.

"We have no money!" Gerry said, straight to the point and lighting up a cigarette.

"What?"

"We have no budget!" Jed chipped in angrily; looking completely beat up with the unshaved beard and straggly greasy hair." All this relocating has left us dry!"

"Then get more funding! Honestly I have somewhere more important to be-"

"The movie is cancelled!" Jed seethed, biting down hard on his movie script.

"Did you say cancelled?"

"Yes Jake, cancelled! We can't even afford a hotel for the night never mind a flight back home. The rest of the cast and crew are already at the airport, paying for the journey back with there own freakin' money while where stuck in sodding Barcelona with not a single dime." Jed cried, running his hands through his balding hair frustratingly.

"Are you serious? I was counting on the hotel for tonight. I can't get any money until tomorrow!" Jake cursed.

"Then you're on the streets tonight kid." Jed told him grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the table," This is the real world and the real world sucks."

Jake sank into a chair defeated. What was he supposed to do now? He had no money to his VIP name right now and a star like him would be eaten up on the Spanish streets.

"Get those friends of yours to put you up for the night? The ones you have been following." Gerry waved his cigarette in his face and coughed.

"You say we've ran out of money yet you manage to find alcohol and nicotine.' He grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Jed's hands and threw it in the bin.

"What are you Mary Poppins? Just get lost Jake , you're the one who has made our movie go bust with your demands and now all that time is wasted and no one even gets paid. "Jed swore, putting his head in his hands.

"Where are you two staying tonight then?" Jake tried to act concerned. Maybe the movie being cancelled was a little his fault.

"In our car! Then tomorrow we are getting out of here for good." Gerry said blurry eyed," You can get somewhere to stop tonight."

Jake considered his options … A night with Miley? That just might just work.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"What is wrong with the weather?" Lilly sighed observing the rain through the glass of there hotel room.

"Even Barcelona has rain." Miley called from the bathroom.

"Well it shouldn't do." Lilly crossed her arms sullenly;" We can't even go outside, it's too heavy."

"There are plenty of other things to do!"

"I want to see Spain, the way God intended it … with our own two feet!"

"Go and annoy Jackson." Miley begged, applying a face mask.

Lily smiled dreamily; her boyfriend (ARGH!) was so cute," I'll bug him later, it's much funnier in our room."

Miley had an idea," Let's have a spa night!"

"Yeah!" Lilly punched the air enthusiastically," No guys and facials, whoop whoop!"

So there night was spent doing each others hair and nail, trying a new leg wax (Oliver had barged in with his toy pistol when he heard them yell), singing into their hairbrushes and making up their own dance routine when they finally crawled into bed, exhausted.

Lilly waited silently until her best friend looked asleep and tip-toed into the adjoining room and gently closed the door behind her, thinking Oliver's snores would cover up any noise she made.

Jake Ryan, meanwhile was climbing up the trellis at the side of the hotel looking like he hadn't dried since he got pushed in the pool that afternoon. He would get all tingly when he remembered Miley grabbing his collar. He was actually glad his movie was cancelled even though it wasn't his purpose to deliberately destroy it. Now he could now focus completely on Miley and give her his 100 attention.

He had to see and thank Hannah in person, a text wouldn't be big enough, and introduce her to his soon-to-be girlfriend. If only that much anticipated kiss had happened today … It was ironic how it started the very same in Italy and the position of there almost lip-lock symmetrical in Barcelona. They had come a long way since then.

He finally flipped over onto their balcony after a long and scary climb. The rain was coming down so hard it was bouncing from his head (Miley would love that, she would say it should shrink it to its rightful size) and he was just praying the sliding door or the window overhead would be unlocked.

He pulled at it gently, wishing it to open. Miracles did happen! Before he could make anymore noise he fell through the door and held his breath. He scanned the darkened room, his heartbeat quickening as he saw Miley sleeping peacefully with a pink sleeping mask covering her eyes and Beary the Bear tucked under one arm. She looked so angelic he fell in love with her all over again. So darn cute she was when sleeping. What was she dreaming about?

Where was Lilly? Her bed was empty and the bathroom light was off. Miley stirred a little in her slumber and he almost stopped breathing. If he didn't do this right she would scream the place down.

While he was contemplating his options on how to her wake her up she mumbled something in her dreams and a smile appeared on her face," I love you too Jake."

He froze. She was dreaming of him! Did she love him? His heart would surely explode and he felt ridiculously light headed and blissfully content. Miley Stewart was forever his.

He strode over to her sleeping form not wanting to disturb her but knowing he had to and calmly whispered," Miley?"

Nothing happened so he gently shook her.

"Go away Lilly, I'll shop with you later I'm sleeping." She half heartedly tried to swat him away.

He grinned," You look a whole lot hotter when you sleep."

That made her sit up, fumble with her sleeping mask and flail it across the room in shock.

"Hey … ta-dah, what's your other two wishes?" he smiled.

"JAKE!" she yelled," What the-"

"I love your voice but not when it's gonna get security all over my ass … but even then maybe a little bit."

She yanked her bed covers up to her chin," What are you doing here?" she hissed and looked for Lilly," Where's Lilly? What have you done with my best friend?" she accused with narrowed eyes.

"She wasn't in her bed when I got here." He explained to her truthfully," My movie went bust; I have no money until tomorrow and you're the only person I know in Barcelona."

Miley rubbed her eyes as though hallucinating," Pinch me I'm dreaming."

"You want a kiss instead?" he flirted.

"Ok I'm awake." She straightened up and looked at him questionably.

"I shimmied up the trellis like the zombie slayer I am to come and ask for a place to say." He nodded earnestly,' Please." He added for good measure.

"I'm on Punk'd." Miley gasped and looked around," I had my daddy threatening to get me-"

"Only famous people are on Punk'd?"

"Which is why you haven't been on it." She said, proud of thinking of something so late at night.

"That was a good one." He congratulated,"But seriously you're the only person I thought of and its just one night …" he pleaded.

He was too cute! And wet … and it was just for one night …

"One night?" she asked slowly.

He put a hand over his heart," I promise."

Could she really say no? She couldn't exactly turn him away when he had no where else to go. That was just wrong. Her daddy had always said to help a person in need and here was one … that happened to be Jake Ryan... Who was usually bragging about his money and accomplishments but now had nothing and was stranded in Spain.

"You need to get out of those clothes." She told him, knowing how water logged there carpet would be in another few minutes.

"If you insist." he grinned.

"No!" she held up her hands quickly," Because they're soaking wet."

"Your letting me stay?' he asked, completely caught unawares. He hadn't expected for her to say yes... he didn't know what he thought would happen but going to see her had been a plan.

"I can't exactly throw you out. A vulnerable little star like you would be mobbed on the streets." She patted his head like a dog but then wiped her wet hands on her tank-top.

"You make a good point." He nodded.

Miley got out of bed and grabbed him a towel.

"It smells like you." He smiled as he caught it and she pushed him into the bathroom.

"I have one of Jackson's white t-shirts in here somewhere ... I stole it for sleeping in and it's extra big … I'll find you some pajama pants of his to wear too." She left him to dry off and tip-toed to the boy's room.

Where the heck was Lilly?

She quietly opened the door, slipped in, trod on popcorn, cursed and went over to her brother's bed. Where was Jackson? Oh great she now knew who Lilly was with and she dreaded to think what they were up to. Oliver was half hung off the bed in the most uncomfortable position with his mouth half open and was that … her best sleeping mask she had been looking for! The fluffy pink one!

That boy would be hearing about that tomorrow for certain. She just grabbed some of Jackson's pajama pants and sneaked back to her room where Jake was still in the bathroom.

"Here, I got you these." She slipped them in through a small crack in the door.

"These are your brothers?"

"I know they might look like old people clothes but … it's either that or trying to squeeze into mine!"

"That might be interesting …"

"Oh just hurry up …' she muttered, shivering a little.

He came out while she was looking at the rain outside the window with her arms folded.

How was it she could always light up the room and make him want to smile? She had that effect on people.

"Where is my pretty little head going to be tonight?"

"On the balcony." She said seriously.

He did a double-take. It was raining like nothing else out there!" Err …"

She giggled," I'm joking. Where do you want to sleep?"

Was it just his hopeful imagination or did she say that suggestively?

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Miley groaned. She could not win with him! "We don't have a couch in here ... or a chair ... or even a bean bag … How about the bath?"

"As long as I get a kiss goodnight I don't care where sleep." He smiled and yawned and scratched his blonde hair.

"Yeah. Not gonna happen." She dived back on her bed and shuffled under the covers. She had an idea …" If you stay to your half you can sleep on my bed… Hands to yourself though ego-boy!"

His eyes widened in shock. Sleeping in close proximity with the girl he always dreamed about? What was happening to her? Whatever it was he praised the Lord for.

'I can't promise anything." He climbed on the bed next to her and lay so he was facing her.

"No stealing the covers either." She warned.

"No sleep-talking on your part either." He teased.

"I don't sleep talk!"

"That's what you think."

"Jake!"

"I can't help it if you dream of me."

"Ha-ha you wish."

"Actually I do." He grinned," at least I know I'm not the only one."

"That is weird."

"I dream of you as well though." He told her.

Her heartbeat quickened," Better be PG ego- boy."

"Maybe." He fluffed up his pillow.

They lay there in silence, neither trying to get to sleep but incredibly conscious of the other.

"Are you upset about your movie?" Miley asked after a while. She was turned away from him so he was laid facing her back.

"No." he answered truthfully," I couldn't be bothered with it from the very beginning, I'm glad it got cancelled."

"You put a lot of time in to it though."

"A waste of my time yeah. I could have been back in Malibu long before."

"You would have come back?"

"It is my home … I do actually like being in a normal school… and being able to see you everyday."

She blushed and she felt him move closer.

"W-what are you going to do now?"

"Maybe follow Hannah on her European tour still."

"Hannah?" she gulped.

He smiled and moved even closer," Unless …"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"You like me right?"

"Maybe." She replied sleepily.

"Miley?"

"Can I go to sleep now? You're as bad as Lilly."

He waited for at least half an hour before moving fully over to her before wrapping his arms around her and she moved into a ball where his legs were entwined with hers and she leaned into him... even in her sleep. He hugged her close, wishing he would never have to let go and wondered whether she would still let him do this if she was awake. She was the perfect fit against him. He buried his head in her hair and sighed deeply. She was a drug and he was too far past addicted to ever give her up.

With a small smile he fell asleep, absent mindedly stroking her arm.

Miley's eyes flickered open as soon as she heard his gentle breathing.

She was finally awake.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**I hope you guys keep on reviewing, ya'll rock!**

**I went to see Harry potter yesterday and even though I thought it was good they missed a hell of a lot out.**

**(Spoiler I think)**

**The one scene that I really wanted to see in the movie was when Hermione gets cursed by one of the death eaters near the end of the book and Harry thinks she's died but they didn't even film the last sequence properly I didn't think lol **


	20. Keeping the Magic

**Thank you to all my loyal readers xxx you guys rock!**

**FYI- I want to remind everyone my story is rated teen … so yea **

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMH

Lilly walked back sneakily into her own room, was halfway to her bed when she did a double take. Jake and Miley were asleep in the same bed and were snuggled up the exact way Miley usually was with Beary. The poor old stuffed animal was on the floor since her best friend had found a much cuddlier, hotter sleeping buddy. Seeing as this wasn't a scene to walk in on (and there was no way she would be able to sleep knowing her best friend and potential boyfriend were snoozing in the next bed) she first took a memorable picture of the pair and went back to disturb Jackson. Ask questions later.

They had been out sat on the rooftop watching the thunder and lightening of Barcelona. If it was one thing about her Europe trip that she would forever remember it would be sitting there with Jackson, sheltered underneath an umbrella with his arms wrapped around her (and Miley falling flat on her face after getting off the Teacups at the fair they had gone to)

_I'__m glad where alone." Lilly said leaning into him so he put an arm around her shoulder affectionately. He still couldn't believe he could do stuff like this basically whenever he wanted._

"_We could have hung out."_

"_I know." Lilly nodded," I wanted to take Miley's mind off Jake for a few hours. No offence but BFF's always come before guys. Girl rule, we take an oath."_

"_And they call you a blonde." He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger playfully, huddling closer to her as the rain came down heavier._

"_All natural." She grinned and looked in awe at the tropical thunderstorm," How pretty is that?"_

_Jackson looked over at her," Very."_

"_I used to hate the rain but maybe it's not so bad." She laid her head against his chest, feeling the happiest she had in ages._

"_You know what's weird?"_

"_Oliver stealing Miley's sleeping mask?"_

"_That this isn't weird."_

_She knew instantly what he meant;" I thought it was at first."_

"_So did I." he admitted," I kept telling myself that I couldn't like you because you were my younger sisters best friend and it wasn't right because of the age gap between us … and what people might think or say … but I realized I can't let stupid things like that ruin my life." He ran his fingers along her arm._

_She considered this and nodded," Miley is totally fine with it. I was worried she'd flip out about it but she's the best friend I have ever had … and ever will have."_

"_She can be cool." Jackson reluctantly agreed," The other 99 she's still annoying."_

"_She's the younger sister, that's her job." Lilly pointed out._

_Jackson looked down at her," Did you really kiss her?" he frowned_

"_New Years! And it was just a peck so don't get all crazy eye on me." She said into his chest._

"_Was it better than this? And with that he kissed her as a bolt of lightening pierced the sky and thunder rumbled around them._

_Yep, Lilly definitely loved the rain._

"Jackson?" she mumbled, giving him a shake. How quickly had he fallen to sleep? " Jackson?"

"I have no food Oliver, get away." He tried to swat her away with a moan.

"Jackson, move over." She shoved him to the side and climbed in beside him,' Ask no questions."

"I don't really want to at this moment." He smiled sleepily and hugged her close," Don't ever leave me."

Who knew he could be so sentimental. It only made her fall for him even more.

"I'll never leave you." She promised as he closed his eyes," As long as you never leave me."

"Not possible …" he murmured into her hair and she sighed contentedly and watched him fall back to sleep. It looks like no one was sleeping in there rightful beds tonight.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Robbie Ray finished sorting out Hannah's schedule for the day and walked down the hallway to wake up the group. Since Oliver and Jackson's room was closer he flipped out the key and noisily let himself in. As expected Oliver was sprawled all over the bed, completely dead to the world and Jackson … appeared to have long blonde hair.

Since when did his son have long blonde hair and smell vaguely of perfume?

Hold those horses was that … Lilly?

Lilly and Jackson were asleep in the same bed all snuggly and cuddly and oblivious to everything. What had happened in the past 24 hours?

Deciding to deal with that situation later he instead walked into his daughter's room only to find his worst nightmare had turned reality ever since she had become a teen.

She also was asleep with Jake Ryan (he looked familiar?) completely wrapped around her and it felt like a hammer to his head.

Miley's mom would know how to handle this, he, however, was clueless. They had agreed that she would tackle Miley's boy problems and he would guide Jackson the best he could through his teenage life but now she was gone it was left up to him to make a decision. As a daddy of a teenage daughter he was finding it difficult to process what he was seeing even though he was staring right at it.

His daughter had a good head on her shoulders but discovering her with a boy, however innocently, had been a shock to his system.

He had to get call on some help from the only person fit to handle this situation …

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Jake Ryan had been awake for over an hour but hadn't moved a muscle. If he did the spell would be broken and he wanted to feel that magic for a little longer. His heart had been beating a dull thud all morning just because he was holding her, how would he survive the emotions if he actually kissed her? He slithered his arm from underneath her where he had been pulling her against him and instead raised himself up on one elbow and watched her rhythmic breathing, wanting to run his hands through that long, silky hair that was forever taunting him.

Miley Stewart had just woken up and in a split second remembered the previous night with a violent bang to the chest. Confidence was a thing she had as Hannah and maybe a little less as Miley but as she lay there, knowing he was awake too, every ounce of courage from her body left. She wanted to tell him she lo-liked him too, it was just managing to say those words that he craved to hear.

Jake gently leant over and kissed the side of her head and ran his fingers tantalizingly through her hair, marveling at its softness.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

His cheeks burned red, not that she could see and replied," But the real thing is so much better." With faked collectiveness he took his remaining hand from her waist and shuffled back over to his half of the bed." What's my punishment for coming on to your half?" he grinned mischievously.

"I guess you'll never know." She stood up shaking and stretched, Jake watching her with wide eyes. "What did I say about the picture?"

"That you wanted an autographed one of me."

"I'll sell it on EBay and get a dollar for it. It can go in my college fund." She threw a pillow at him childishly.

"A dollar? Try a hundred. Every one wants a picture of my famous face."

"I bet Lilly still hasn't taken it down from her bathroom …" Miley muttered with a shake of the head but then saw Jake was still on her bed and had a nerve wracking thought," My dad could walk in any second!"

"Is that my cue to get up?"

"Ya think!"

He yawned and purposefully took his time until she got aggravated and almost pulled him off.

"Miley has muscles." He rubbed his arm in mock pain but then gazed at her as she paced around her room agitatedly," Thanks … for letting me stay."

She couldn't help but smile back. He had that power over people. "Jake I-"

"Miley?"

"Lilly?"

Jake clenched his fist in his hand. Miley was about to tell him something and once again they were interrupted.

"This isn't what it looks like." Miley said quickly motioning to the bed.

"And what does it look like?" Lilly grinned.

Miley blushed but then regained dignity when she asked," Where were you all night?"

It was Lilly's turn to blush …" Err … well you see … "

Miley put a hand on her hip," Jackson's room maybe?"

"I wasn't about to sleep in the next bed with you and Jake at the side of me!" she burst out.

"Whatever, let's just get ready before my dad comes looking." Miley told her and Lilly's eyes widened she realized what might have happened if he did.

"Miley?" Jake asked getting up and scratching his hair that looked tussled and messy.

She smiled as she saw his golden locks and wished that she could just run her hands through it and-

Lilly nudged her meaningfully and she started to pay attention. He was just too hot first thing in a morning … the exact thought Jake was thinking about her.

"Since I'm free all day you want to go sight-seeing? I'll buy you a sombrero." He gave her his best flashy smile.

Miley groaned," I can't Jake I'm sorry." And she actually meant it too.

"Why?"

"I have a whole bunch of things to do today."

"Like?"

"Stuff … that my daddy has planned …." She explained weakly.

Suddenly the sound of someone putting a key into the locked door broke the conversation.

"EEP" Lilly yelled and scanned around frantically.

Miley's heart stopped." Jake!"

"What do we do? What do we do?" Lilly chanted walking around desperately.

"Get him out of sight before my dad has a heart attack." Miley grabbed Jake's arm and pushed him to the floor where he got her drift and rolled under her double bed.

"EEP." Lilly squealed again and Miley pulled her on top of the bed where they scrambled under the covers while Jake was muttering, "Celebrity in pain."

"Do you want my daddy's fist in your face?" Miley whispered as the door was just about to unlock.

"What if he knows I spent the night with Jackson and you spent the night with Jake?" Lilly asked wide eyed and Miley clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled the quilt right over there heads. "Then we all say our prayers."

"Girls?" Robbie Ray asked and was surprised to see no zombie slayer and Lilly and Miley in the same bed.

"Morning daddy." Miley acted like she had just woke up and Lilly followed suit with an extra loud yawn and stretch. There was nothing like over-doing it.

"You need to get up darlin' busy day today."

"I know daddy me and Lilly will be right up. Dressed and in the lobby right away." She nodded earnestly with a little twitch.

"Is everything all right?" he peered at her concerned.

"Erm … err …"

"She has girl problems." Lilly invented and looked at Miley and put an arm around her.

"You sure your gonna be ok?" Robbie Ray asked, looking in the bathroom inconspicuously.

Miley doubled over and gave a realistic groan and rubbed her stomach," I'm fine… I just need to be alone with my clothes." Lilly nodded in support and stuffed a belt in front of her face.

"Thanks Lilly I think I got it." Miley hissed out of her side of her mouth.

"If you need anything honey, you know I'm here." Robbie Ray gave her a meaningful smile now realizing that Miley, Jake, Lilly and Jackson had done some swapping in the last couple of hours.

Miley just ran to the bathroom as though going to throw up.

"Yep those girl problems …." Lilly trailed off nervously

"I'll leave you guys to it then." Robbie Ray tipped his cowboy hat and exited the room. Miley immediately stuck her head around the door and heaved a sigh of relief," That was close."

"I wouldn't do this for anyone else you know." Jake crawled from under the bed and straightened up with a quick brush down." Consider yourself honored"

"What happens now?" Lilly asked nodding at Jake and looked meaningfully at Miley who was biting her nails anxiously.

"I have things to do today."

"Like I don't?" Jake snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Then you go and do them." Miley glared.

"Don't think I won't, everyone in Spain wants to see the famous zombie slayer."

"Then go hang out with those people!"

Lilly was watching the exchanged words with trepidation.

"But they're not you…" Jake said quietly.

"Why don't you try and get your movie back." Miley suggested, losing her harsh tone as quick as it had risen.

"I don't want to do the movie, I'm glad it's cancelled." He walked over to her and she took a step back, "Make Barcelona shine and come with me today."

He was too dang close and her brain couldn't function when he was looking at her like that.

"I'm still here!" Lilly waved at them," And Miley's dad is right out there."

"You have to go." Miley told him defiantly.

"Not until you promise that you'll see me later." He smiled.

Lilly nodded encouragingly so Miley just gave in," Do I really have to?"

"I know you really want to."

"You know everything don't you?" she frowned.

"Of course." He nodded cockily but then added," I don't have to climb back down the trellis do I? Even I have my limits."

"Scared of heights?" she teased.

"Not if your there to catch me if I fall."

"I'd be crushed by your big head." She pushed past him with a smile. She would never let him have the last word.

Ever.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHM

**Pppppllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeee review lol **


	21. A Spanish Kiss? No French!

**Ok people thanks for ****bearing with me for here is the long (and needed!) highly anticipated kiss lol **

**Did I do a reminder that it was teen in my last chapter? I have a memory like a fish so I'll do another one here.**

**I'm not that good at giving appropriate ratings but I think a T is ok :D**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Come on Miley." Lilly said as Jackson grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hallway after they had finished getting ready.

Miley looked over at Jake who was staring at her with his arms folded and his hair stuck up at one side," I'll be right there Lilly, just make sure Oliver doesn't eat everything and make sure my Daddy doesn't come looking for me."

Lilly gave her a very bad wink and she and Jackson closed the door leaving her and Jake alone.

She remembered the feel of his arms wrapped around her body last night and blushed crimson.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked casually, glad for once it wasn't him who was having the embarrassing thoughts. He would be eternally grateful he hadn't had one of _those _dreams last night about her. He was still a teenage guy with hormones after all.

"I'm just hot that's all." She motioned to the sun outside.

"Yes you are." He smiled at her innocently," Shouldn't you be going now? I thought you were so incredibly busy?"

"I am." She nodded and fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Busy huh?"

"Too busy."

Jake was so confused. This girl was such a mystery yet this was why it was so frustrating and challenging trying to grab that out of reach key to her heart. He wanted her so bad it wasn't even a joke anymore. This was the real deal and after spending last night with her in his arms knew that whatever happened she would always have his heart. His wall was collapsing too and for once in is life he was sure of what he wanted. No other girl, ever, would make him feel this strongly. He hadn't thought it possible for his body to hold so much feeling until he saw her. She changed everything.

"What?" she asked and self consciously felt her face as she saw his gaze.

"When I'm back in Malibu I want you to be vice president of my fan club." He told her sincerely.

"Y-you're really going back to Malibu?"

"I can't leave all my loyal band of followers and let them fall through the cracks now can I?"

"You mean those mindless sheep that follow the herd because they have no sense of individuality." She snorted, thinking of Amber and Ashley poisonously.

"You and 'the herd of sheep' have something in common." Jake said.

"No way!" she disapproved immediately.

"You all think I'm the cutest guy in school." He smirked.

"No. I think you're the biggest ego in the school." Miley raised an eyebrow.

"You know what would make Malibu even better?"

"You not being in it?" she lied, a lump in her throat for she very much wanted him in Malibu with her.

"Me actually having something to wake up for in the morning and go to sleep for at night. I never want to leave you again Miley, I mean it this time." He told her, putting his heart on his sleeve for the first time.

"How do I know you won't leave me again?" she half whispered.

"Because I love you."

She gasped and stared at him in shock. She wanted to burst into tears and burst into laughter yet she wanted to push him away yet hug him close. It took a while, a heck of a while for them both to get to this place but now that door had unlocked they were barricading themselves in and throwing away the key.

"I-I love you too." She said those words she was so frightened to say and he looked deep in her tear filled eyes and almost felt tears prick at his own. Jake Ryan couldn't cry … but right now he didn't care what Jake Ryan could and couldn't do. He loved Miley Hope Stewart and he would tell her that every single day of her life and make her the happiest girl alive and just be blissfully ecstatic because he had the chance to do so. His heart had never beat so hard, he had never felt so light headed and he had never had to grab on to something to stop himself from falling because all of this was happening too fast. She loved him too? She loved him too? She had said it in her dreams but it wasn't the same but now, this was happening in real life an it was better than he could have ever conjured up in his imagination.

"I love you so much." He croaked arrogance and cockiness fading away as he continued to stare into her eyes as though afraid she would change her mind and reject him.

"I know you do." She smiled," I guess I've finally let you catch me."

"And I'm never ever letting go." And with that he went over to her and wrapped her in the tightest, time-stopping embrace the whole of Barcelona had ever seen. She was gorgeous, she was his angel, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him and she was finally his. Forever his.

"I can't tell you how long I have wanted to hear you say that." he whispered in her ear making her quiver.

"I was kind of traveling on a bumpy road."

"But now it's smooth?"

She looked up at him and smiled a smile that made his heart melt," It'll never be smooth."

"I'll carry you all the way." He promised and rubbed her back gently up and down.

"How cheesy are we?" she giggled.

"Right now I don't even care."

"You're still an ego-boy."

"And don't you forget it." He smiled and his eyes flashed from her lips back to her eyes then back to her lips again.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Just kiss me." She grabbed the back of his neck impatiently and guided him down, both of them closing there eyes.

There lips met, the fireworks exploded, the bells rang, the choir sang, and Jake had finally grasped the concept of working for the things you want in life.

They were connected on a much deeper level the second there lips touched but it just wasn't enough. Months of pent up emotions were bursting to break free so he grabbed her waist and pulled her so close she was crushed up against him and she in turn wrapped her arms round his neck and ran her finger teasingly through his hair making him let out an unavoidable moan against her mouth. His hands started off on her waist, then rushed through her hair, then cupped her face and the settled with one hand on her waist, holding her against him and the other trailing down the side of her body. Without breaking the kiss his tongue pushed against her mouth until she opened up for him and he groaned again as her tongue collided with his and he knew he had reached higher then cloud 9 right now. This had to stop right now before he found he couldn't control himself at all. He tried to lift his head back but instead she just grabbed the back of his hair and met his tongue in another duel.

"Miley." He groaned and gritted his teeth. Was this how it was always going to be? Whenever they were in public or alone all he would ever think about was this make out session and that would make it very awkward. Just the fact her cheeks were flushed, her eyes glassy and her hair messy made him squeeze his eyes shut until she leaned forward, pressing her palm against his chest and whispered seductively in his ear," Miley Stewart 1 Jake Ryan 0"

"The ball is always in your court." He gasped, her breath tickling his ear.

"Can I have that in writing?" she teased and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Only if you stop doing that." He begged, not being able to meet her eyes. If he could just find a distraction …

"Step away from the girl sugar. Roxy is here, bigger, better and badder and she has extra sensory puma so you remove you hands from pretty Miley's waist before they get fed to my dogs." Roxy warned as the door banged open and Miley leapt away from him as though she was electrocuted.

Jake instantly felt a loss and wanted nothing more than to grab her back even with this crazy woman glaring at him from the doorway.

"Roxy!" Miley blushed crimson.

"That's right. Roxy is here to keep an eye on all you kids and by the looks of it with good reason." She looked Jake up and down hypocritically.

"I'm Jake Ryan-"he stretched out a hand and she leapt forward and twisted it behind his back and he yelped out It pain." Do you know how much I'm worth?"

"Not a single dime to me hazel eyes. Now you see here hot stuff, Miley is a very complex and sensitive girl-"

Miley was silently pleading 'why me?"' to the ceiling.

-"and if I see you lay one finger on any part of her body, it won't be casual Roxy, it will be raging Roxy and believe me you don't want to meet raging Roxy."

"I'm sure I don't" he managed to free his hand and rub it tenderly.

"Darn right you won't. Your daddy is waiting to eat breakfast and seeing as hazel eyes has already had desert he might as well come along for the toast and jam." Roxy smiled.

"Is that really nesses-"Miley began to say.

"Get moving Smiley Miley or its 6 am starts from now on. You two blondie." She gave him a shove and they both walked out into the hall. This could not go well.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Why is water wet?" Oliver was asking as the rest of the group sat around a table at breakfast, Robbie Ray reading the paper and not listening, Oliver waving a fried egg around his fork, Lilly innocently beaming and thinking of Miley and Jake and Jackson had just planted a whoopi cushion on his sister's seat.

"Because if we had just solids in our body we'd look like that guy from _Fantastic Four_." Jackson said.

"I HAVE A JOKE!" Oliver said excitedly and cleared his throat before saying,"How did a blonde try to kiss a fish?"

Since no one was even remotely interested he went on," Drown it." And burst out in laughter and then quietly stopped as he saw no one else thought it funny.

"Did you have a good sleep last night son?" Robbie Ray asked from over the top of his paper.

"You know me dad, slept like uncle earl on a sedative."

"Even with the thunder and lightening?"

"It would take the hotel collapsing to get me up." He nodded.

"I slept like a plank of wood." Oliver said proudly.

"How about you Lilly, did you sleep well?" Robbie Ray turned to her now instead and she froze and only when Jackson kicked her under the table( she was sat next to him) that she let out a little shriek and said," F-Fine"

"Are you sure?" he looked at her as though he knew something she didn't.

"She snores louder than I do." Oliver interrupted and almost knocked over his juice.

"No she doesn't" Jackson leaped to her defense and Lilly's eye's widened," And I know this because if she snored loud I would hear her from the next room seeing as Oliver already makes our room vibrate so what are we doing today Dad? Have you been working out? Have you had new highlights?" he admired.

"Something you want to tell me son?"

" No!" he said a little too quickly and it was Lilly's turn to kick him under the table only her foot connected to his shin and he grasped his leg and glared at her.

Just then Miley and Jake walked over to them looking shifty and guilty.

"Jake!" Lilly over-did it on the surprise face.

"Dude." Oliver offered him a fist punch with half a slice of toast sticking out of his mouth.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jackson accused with narrowed eyes.

"I was in the neighborhood." He shrugged.

"Here they are Robbie Ray, found little Miley sunshine with Malibu's finest and decided to bring him here to the most important meal of the day." Roxy bounced through the door with a grin and Oliver shrieked and almost fell of his chair and Lilly's mouth dropped.

"That's right sugar, Roxy is back and oh boy is she staying." She put a hand on both Miley and Jake's shoulder and they just quickly sat in a couple of seats side by side.

"Now, it's time for my yoga so when I get back let me see you all in top shape and raring to go." And with she jogged out of the room with the 'I'm watching you' hand motion at Jake.

"Daddy!" Miley exclaimed," What is she doing here?"

"Well darling I thought we needed extra security." Robbie Ray answered practically," Turns out she was on a meditation expedition around Europe herself so she was more than happy to tag along for the rest of our trip."

"R-Rest of our trip?" Jackson asked faintly and gave himself a slap around the face," Oh no, I'm awake!"

"I can't do any more Roxy time." Miley groaned and banged her head on the table.

"My ears still ring from the blow horn she used to wake us up everyday with at 6am." Jackson winced reminiscently

"I need my beauty sleep!" Lilly cried.

"And I need for ya'll to understand I'm chaperoning you all alone and needed some extra help. " Robbie Ray passed Miley some toast.

"Then call a child-minder!" Jackson pleaded.

"Jackson as much as you may act like you one you aren't a baby any more. Ya'll are teenagers and Roxy is just here to make sure you don't get up to anything you shouldn't" he glanced at Jake as he said this.

"I better be going." He made to stand up and leave and promise to call Miley later but Robbie Ray shook his hand and told him to sit," Have breakfast with us. You are an old school friend of those three right?"

Miley just nodded at him nervously so he reluctantly sat back down.

"What would you be doing with my daughter Jake?" Robbie Ray asked him in his parental voice.

The rest of the table all turned to look at him.

_Sticking my tongue down her throat_," Just asking her about the work I have missed in school."

"School work huh?"

"You're coming back to Malibu?" Lilly asked and Jake did a quick side ways glance at Miley who was still beet red and smiled," Definitely."

"What are you doing in Barcelona Jake?" Her dad continued to interrogate him but he just acted as breezy as he always did.

"I was shooting my movie but it just got cancelled due to no money so I'm free for the rest of the summer vacation."

Robbie Ray frowned," You just happen to be in Spain, the exact place where my daughter is staying. My _15_ year old daughter?"

"Daddy!" Miley tried to warn him.

"He was in London too." Oliver said unhelpfully and Lilly knocked the butter out of his hand so it fell on his knee.

"Call it fate." Jake nodded and ran a hand through his hair … the hair that Miley had messed up by running her hands through.

"I'll call it whatever I want _Jake_. Now get your foot out of your mouth and answer me this-"

Miley purposefully knocked over the jug of juice so it soaked the cloth and fell over Oliver's lap where it mingled with the butter," My bad!" she apologized and began dabbing at it with some random material until she realized it was Lilly's sweater. It was like a 100 degree's out there again, why would she need a sweater? The storm last night had left it fresh and clear.

"Miley!" Jackson moved onto a spare seat to avoid the juice and sat on the whoopi cushion.

"That's nasty." Oliver observed," Burrito's again?"

Lilly cracked up laughing and Jackson went bright red, something he didn't usually do but when his girlfriend was watching it was a whole other story.

"Listen Daddy, Jake is just here on business and it just so happens that he-he is staying in this hotel and found out I was and came to say hi." Miley explained with a stutter.

"True story." Jake supported putting a finger to his lips as they were still tingling and his stomach was still doing flips.

"Weren't you in Italy too?"

"My director get's around a lot."

"I thought he was on the brink of a breakdown?"

"Oliver!" Miley practically yelled and then softened up when she saw her dad's questioning gaze," I mean please let him speak."

"Listen _sir_ I'm old enough to take care of myself and me and Miley are friends (a hell of a lot more than friends now he reflected ecstatically) and I just came to say hi and see if I could spend some time with her … Oliver and Lilly too." Jake tried his best persuasive tone and movie star vulnerability.

Miley was watching this interaction with wide eyes, a beating heart and an arm paused stationary in mid air.

"Then sit and have breakfast." Robbie Ray said sternly.

Meanwhile Lilly was looking over at Miley with a frown. Messy hair, red cheeks, twitchy movements and occasional glances at the zombie slayer she once loathed. The Jake ship had finally reached its destination and even though there had been rough waters and stormy skies the horizon had never been clearer. It was all she could do to stop herself from jumping up and down in celebration as Jake had kissed Miley! At last!

"Roxy is back and ready to rumble."

Then again, the boat could still get shipwrecked…

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**At last they kissed! 21 chapters in the making lol**

**In case any of you guys are interested I just started writing a HM/HP crossover fanfic called' Hannah Heads To Hogwarts' so if ya interested please check it out.**

**Oh yeah please leave a review :D you guys are my hero's xxx**


	22. Forever a Donut

**Whoop whoop I finish school in 2 days lol**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Miley literally ran into her dressing room after the third outfit change for her photo shoot and actually dived through the door as skillfully as possible as to not to alert Roxy who was following her around like a guard dog.

Lilly, as planned, was sat on her couch and reading a magazine,"Roxy?"

"Probably keeping both eyes on Oliver and Jackson or standing outside the door." Miley whispered and put her ear to the door cautiously.

"10 minutes Hannah." Roxy yelled through the door.

"ARGH she's everywhere." Lilly jumped up.

"I need time to think!" Miley rubbed her temple soothingly.

"Oh My Gosh, tell me everything that happened this morning, start with the kiss." Lilly remembered and squealed expectantly.

"How did you know there was a kiss?" Miley asked confused and turned a little red.

Lilly wanted to scream triumphantly but instead did a silent happy dance," It was kind of obvious!"

Miley's face fell.

"To anyone other than your dad …" Lilly hastily added," So what happened?"

So Miley told her, not being able to prevent the smile on her face or the giddiness in her voice and when she was done Lilly blew her nose on an imaginary tissue.

"The worst part was Roxy sort of walked through the door while we-we were … err busy." Miley blushed and looked at the floor.

"Making out?" Lilly grinned," How embarrassing."

"Better her than my dad." Miley pointed out, not as embarrassed as she thought of the consequence if that had happened.

"Do you think she told your dad? About what she saw?"

"He would have said something … I think."

"While you and Jake were declaring undying love for each other we were all sat eating breakfast and your dad … well kinda looked like he knew something I didn't. He was asking me and Jackson how we had slept last night and it was like he was trying to get us to admit something …" Lilly pondered.

"You don't think…" Miley gulped and paused halfway to picking up her next costume change," He knows?"

"Knows what?"

"That you were sleeping next to Jackson and I was sleeping next to J-Jake?" she definitely felt ominous about this.

Lilly's eyes widened," So he called Roxy …"

"…To keep an eye on us." Miley finished and they both fell silent.

"This is so bad." Lilly muttered after a while.

"I was going to ask Jake to come with us to the rest of Europe … and sort something out with Hannah but now …:"

"Are you serious? You being with Jake officially would be the best thing that could have happened!" Lilly babbled excitedly," You guys are so cute together! And having him with you on this trip is like the real deal! You should tell him you're Hannah; I mean you guys are practically in love and almost dating so he'll probably understand."

"All this sounds great Lilly but you're forgetting one very important thing or should I say person." She walked over to the door meaningfully and pointed and then made little devil horns.

"I won't be allowed near Jackson!" Lilly wailed.

"She's going to be watching us like a hawk!" Miley cursed.

"We've only just got together!" Lilly cried.

"Jake told me he loved me!" Miley declared, liking the sound of it.

"What do we do?" Lilly yelled desperately.

"It's not like we can just avoid them … right?"

"Not gonna happen." Lilly agreed."Jake can just go around Europe … with us but not actually with us. He can still be with you but just in different hotels and stuff."

"Roxy see's everything." Miley groaned." She's like a puma."

"Then we have some puma extinction to take care of!" Lilly grabbed a coat hanger and brandished it like a stick.

"I have no idea what is going to happen from here but it can't be good."

"Roxy being here will ruin everything!" Lilly dived face first onto the couch and yelled into her pillow with a kick of her legs.

Suddenly Miley got a text:

_I love you … so much. I'm not going anywhere- love Jake__ xxx (I'll give them to you later!) _

"No matter what Lilly, it's not going to tear us all apart."

"I know that, it's just going to be weird not acting all … well girlfriendey."

"Hannah, I'm coming in 5 seconds if you haven't got changed." Roxy yelled through the door.

"Oh God." Miley raced to the bathroom with her outfit trailing behind her and Lilly hid under the couch. She was not facing Roxy alone.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"I'm glad you and Jake are mingling." Oliver said as they took a break at a café.

"Err … me too?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"You've changed your tune." Lilly stated as her and Jackson held hands underneath the table.

Robbie Ray and Roxy were buying drinks.

"It's just so …. Destined."

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny?" Lilly frowned.

"People can change." He just shrugged and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"That boy is weird."

"That boy is more than weird." Miley was so focused on watching him walk off she didn't notice someone come over to her, grinning." We have to stop meeting like this."

"Jake?" her head snapped around so fast it was like she had whiplash.

"What brings you here?"

"Oliver's stomach." She nodded and he sat down casually." My dad is just over-"

"I love his daughter." He said as though it explained everything.

Jackson narrowed his eyes and was about to say something but Lilly squeezed his hand.

"What are you doing here seriously?"

"Do you want me to leave." He grinned

"Hazel eyes!" Roxy exclaimed as they came back with a tray.

"You just can't keep away from her can ya?" Robbie Ray said stiffly.

"I'm just passing." Jake held up his hands defensively.

"Just let him stay for lunch daddy." Miley pleaded.

"Do I really have a choice …" Robbie Ray grumbled.

"I'm watching you." Roxy pointed at him.

Lilly grinned and gave Miley a sneaky thumb up with her remaining hand.

"What are you doing Barbie, hands where we all can see em" Roxy demanded," I see everything!"

Jackson glared at her and shuffled away from Lilly reluctantly.

Jake had actually been around central Barcelona to sort out his money issues and call home when by chance (or fate) spotted Miley in a café and had no other choice but to pay her a visit. She was impossible to stop thinking about for more than 5 seconds.

Being away from her for just a few hours was plain torture and so was thinking about her hair, her smile, her eyes and knowing she wasn't there for him to really admire.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Roxy asked doing her best intimidating crazy eyes.

"It's Jake actually." He pointed out arrogantly," Do you own a TV?"

"Don't get under my skin boy." She warned and surveyed him and then glanced at Miley," I know things."

Miley steered the conversation away from dangerous waters," Lilly I love your shoes!"

They all looked down," They're yours." Lilly whispered unhelpfully.

"Oh." Miley said blankly gaining a suspicious look from her dad.

There was an awkward silence that followed around the table. Where was Oliver when you needed a distraction? He always disappeared when you wanted him and tagged along when you didn't.

Jackson was fidgeting as his legs were going clammy, Lilly was sucking her thumb and resting both elbows on the table, Robbie Ray was typing a message on his PDA, Jake was drumming his fingers on the back of Miley's chair coolly, Miley was fiddling with her fork and Roxy was staring at them all in turn telescopically.

"I have something to ask you-"

"Speak up boy!" Roxy snapped her fingers at Jake who had just leaned over to whisper something to Miley.

"If I wanted you to hear it I would have said it loud." He snidely commented, getting seriously annoyed. Who was this woman and why was she treating him like dirt? So she'd walked in on him and Miley (he got Goosebumps when he relived the kiss!) and it had been slightly embarrassing but why was she tagging around Europe with them all of a sudden?

He wanted nothing more than some privacy with the girl he had just told he loved to ask her to be his girlfriend officially.

"Listen here Goldie locks I'm here to serve and protect and if you know what's good for you-"

"He's sorry." Miley interrupted hurriedly.

Jake looked at her with a frown but once again melted as he caught her beautiful eyes." I-I'm sorry." He said, not even sure what was spilling from his mouth because he was so intent on spending every second possible staring at the one and only Miley Stewart.

"I've still got my eyes on you." Roxy finalized with a sniff and picked up a book on yoga from her bag and lay back comfortably.

After that encounter no one dared speak. Even Jackson kept quiet and more importantly kept his hands folded even though Lilly's hand was literally begging him to grab it. Best keep it a secret from his dad … and Roxy, even though she would be watching them all like a hawk now anyway.

Miley jumped as she felt something touch her knee but it was just Jake's hand. He was looking at the menu innocently but a mischievous smile curled the corner of his mouth.

What did he think he was doing?

Miley grabbed his hand and placed it on his own lap with a raised eyebrow but he just placed it back on her thigh and made her skin tingle.

As he read the menu, as though really concentrating on it, he absent mindedly drew a pattern on her leg making her tremble." Stop it." She mouthed when no one was looking.

He just shook his head slightly and carried on stroking her leg.

"Miley?"

"What!" she squeaked and blushed right red.

"I just wanted the napkin." Robbie Ray told her softly and grabbed it himself.

She kicked Jake's foot under the table meaningfully yet he just carried on doing what he was doing, chuckling at her reaction. Just the fact it was him who was making her feel this way, gave _him_ butterflies.

What could make him stop before she lost all self control?

It was hard to concentrate with Jake's hand on her thigh, deliberately trying to get her killed by her dad, brother and now bodyguard, but she just gritted her teeth and got an idea.

She ran her foot up his leg making him stop and squirm and look at her in shock.

Miley Stewart 2 Jake Ryan 0

She just shook her head with the same look he had given her when _he_ wouldn't give in and smiled triumphantly. He could not beat her at this.

Knowing he would crack long before she did, he hastily removed his hand and rolled his eyes dejectedly. How was it she barely had to touch him for him to lose all self control and have that barrier crashing down at his feet? Just one look or smile could do that to him. This girl was so … unique.

Meanwhile Oliver was kicking off the toilet roll that had attached to his foot as he almost fell out of the stall and grabbed onto the hand drier for support. Even with no one there (and thank god there weren't) he could embarrass himself.

He was feeling a 100 better after finding out he only loved Miley as a sister. If it had been more than brotherly love things could have got awkward in a hurry.

With a shock he realized he had missed out on Italian girls, English girl and Spanish girls … he would have to step up his game and oil the Ollie Trolley for Austria. Him skiing … that would be an experience and knowing Miley and Lilly they would capture it all on camera and post it on the internet. He was meant to be the one with the camera! Not those two … they couldn't figure out how to use a microwave (Lilly had almost set fire to the kitchen and Miley had tried to blow it out …)

While he ruffled his hair and practiced his 'sly guy' slide he felt a sudden breeze and the bathroom windows were flung open and a couple of paparazzi toppled through and landed in an untidy heap on the floor.

"There's a door around front you now."

"Is Jake Ryan still here?" one asked checking his camera was ok.

"With that girl from Italy?" the second one added.

"You mean Miley?" Oliver asked stupidly.

"That's her name?" they both said excitedly." Let's get the shot and send it to the tabloids.

Oliver was confused and as soon as the two men left the bathroom clicked onto what they were going to do and burst through the door with his hand dripping wet with foamy soap and his zipper undone.

The donut had done it again," Miley!" he was about to yell and warn her but swallowed some of his own spit and coughed.

The next thing he knew there was a couple of camera flashes, Jake swearing and he saw him grab Miley's hand and lead her out of the café and in turn she grabbed Lilly, who almost flipped over the chair and Jackson just tagged along with them all.

Roxy bodily threw the men from the café in her puma style and Robbie Ray ran outside.

When was he ever going to lose the title,"Donut?"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMH

**Hopefully ya'll will leave a review**


	23. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Hey guys!**

**I'VE FINIHSED SCHOOL FOR 6 WEEKS! Lol sorry I just had to have that outburst, I'm so happy. I can finally get some more chapters out on all of my stories.**

**I think I better start wrapping this one up as god knows how long it could go on for lol**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMH

"Well that was crazy." Lilly was the first to speak as they all collapsed into the same conference room that Jake got told his movie was canceled in. It was the closest place to go … and the safest.

"Roxy's not here!" Jackson beamed. He was about to say something sarcastic but changed his expression when he realized they were all alone in an empty room with no crazy bodyguard and no critical parent and no accident prone Oken.

"Looks like where going to be in the press _again_." Miley groaned and ran her hands through her hair," Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Do you own a TV?" Jake asked her.

"Don't you go getting all sarcastic on me." She warned.

"Or what?" he asked suggestively.

"Not the time!" Lilly broke up there exchange and sat down heavily on the couch.

"Maybe it is the time." Jackson said randomly," How often are we going to be alone on our entire Europe trip now Roxy is coming with us? We should be grateful!" he ended all dramatically.

Miley pretended to snore and Jackson just stuck out his tongue at her.

"You would be the worst motivational speaker ever!"

"Well you couldn't tie your shoe laces until you were 11 years old." He shot back, completely off topic.

"You sucked your thumb until you were 9 and you still can't ride a bike!"

"You can't whistle!"

"You thought the world was flat!"

"So did all the other scientists!"

"You also thought you saw a flying pig!"

"I swear I did!"

"Like you thought you saw Santa on Christmas eve?"

"You have a poster of Jake Ryan under your bed!" Jackson finalized, all out of breath.

"I didn't see that one coming." Lilly snorted.

Jake grinned at her," Really?"

"No."

"I think somebody's lying." He teased.

"Jackson is." She raised her fist at him and when Jake looked away mouthed, "Your dead."

"I'm doing you a favor little sis." Jackson slouched down next to his girlfriend, enjoying the fact he didn't have to keep a distance of 5 meters away from her at all time (Roxy's new rule)

"I have a poster of me under my bed too." Jake tried to make it better.

"You have a Hannah Montana one." Lilly giggled," When you did cribs you could see your room covered in posters, all of Hannah Montana."

Jake blushed," She reminds me of Miley …"

"I'm going to help you both out here and ask are you two dating?" Lilly went straight to the point.

Miley met his eyes and looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" Jake grabbed a flower from the vase in the middle of the conference table and held it out to her.

"Only if you get that flower out of my face, it stinks." She took it out of his hands and purposefully flung it at Jackson.

Even though they had already admitted they loved each other, taking the next step and asking her out still made him nervous.

"How does it feel?" he asked her suddenly.

"How does what feel?"

"To have such a famous, good-looking boyfriend?"

"I'll guess I'll never know." Miley pretended to sigh and he just playfully nudged her.

"Awwwww." Lilly clapped," IT FINALLY HAPPENED!"

Jackson rubbed his ears,"Ow."

Jake smiled at Miley, a heart warming smile that made her know why she fell for him in the first place.

"Are you coming to Austria with us Jake? Where going to watch Jackson attempt to ski." Lilly asked him.

"Hey!" Jackson said indignantly.

"Oh please you can't even surf." She rolled her eyes.

"So it's just another thing your better at me at?" he narrowed his eyes competitively.

"When you stood on my skateboard you fell off and sprained your wrist." She pointed out. (**A/N exactly what happened to me lol**)

"You distracted me!" he argued.

"By breathing." She challenged.

He just put an arm around her shoulder," I will prove you wrong."

"I'm looking forward to it." She looked up at him with a glint in her eye.

"Austria? That's your next stop?" Jake asked as though working out finer details," I have time and just the fact it's so dang cold out there and you'll need someone to cuddle might spur me into going."

"Your big ego will keep in all the warmth." Miley joked.

"You really want me there?" he asked for clarification.

"Would it make a difference if I didn't?"

"Not really." He shrugged,"Better to ask first though right?"

"Right." She laughed.

"It's a good thing I'm persistent." He said and sat on a chair.

"Isn't everyone forgetting one tiny, little miniscule detail?" Jackson said in a weird voice and pushed his thumb and fore finger together.

"What?" they all looked at him.

"Oh I don't know just the fact that Roxy is going to be on our case 24/7 and there is no way dad will let Jake come with us to Austria."

"And it all seemed so simple." Lilly sighed.

"Like you." Jackson whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"You keep the illusion that Lilly Truscott is all sweet, it's better that way." She whispered back and he looked at her questionably. This girl had layers of meaning.

"Trust me; I'll be able to get to Austria." Jake was saying confidently.

"Miley is daddy's little angel, there is no way he's gonna let her have a boyfriend." Jackson said negatively.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Lilly commented.

"I can't lie to him …" Miley bit her lip," He _might _let Jake come …"

"What parallel universe are you on?" Jackson rolled his eyes and stroked Lilly's arm affectionately.

"Your dad is cool though." Lilly stated.

"Hello? He still thinks she doesn't know how babies are made." Jackson said with a small smile.

"I NEVER want that talk." Miley shuddered,"It was bad enough with my mom."

"Did you just burst out laughing?" Lilly asked her," When my mom told me I was like-"

"Let's not do this!" Jackson pleaded.

"Just because dad didn't think you mature enough to handle it and told you when you were 14!"

Lilly laughed,"14?"

"Sorry to interrupt this obviously informative conversation but I have an idea. I can say I have an audition in Austria... or I have to shoot a commercial near the Alps and I need someone to travel with." Jake said," Brilliant."

Miley was about to sit on the chair next to him but instead he pulled her against him so she was sat on his lap and he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"I can't breath." She complained and shuffled a little prompting him to hold her still as any kind of movement, considering where she was sitting, wasn't going to be good news.

"Do you want the kiss of life?" he asked flirtingly, regaining some dignity.

"You know that might just work. Loads of celebrities do commercials worldwide and you can just say you want a spa weekend." Lilly grinned," That'll totally work."

"Nothing will work." Jackson said pessimistically, glaring at his little sister sitting on Jake Ryan's lap and him holding her waist.

"Speaking of dad shouldn't we call and tell him where lying low for a while? Roxy might rampage around the whole of Barcelona looking for us." Miley asked.

"Let's just leave Oliver with her for a while." Lilly grinned," It might be good for him."

Miley tried to get up but Jake just pulled her tighter," Do you mind?"

"Do you?"

"Can we just stay in here all day?" Jackson closed his eyes serenely and began to do a meditating hum.

"Doesn't Hannah have-"Lilly stopped with a gasp.

"Hannah?" Jake asked.

Miley's eyes widened and she fidgeted nervously.

"Do not do that." Jake whispered and gritted his teeth.

"Then let me stand up."

"What about Hannah?"

"Hannah? Hannah who?" she was stalling for time.

"Lilly just said-"

"Lilly says all sorts, that girl is loopy."

"Are you not telling me something?"

"No!" Miley exclaimed a little too quickly.

"Did I say Hannah; I meant Susannah …" Lilly slapped her forehead,"Duh."

"You shouldn't say anything at all." Miley glared at her.

"My bad." Lilly apologized.

"Seriously Miley what-"Jake had to stop because Miley had just kissed him.

There was nothing like a kiss to distract a boy and Jake was no exception. It was quite a quick one but it did its job so when she tilted her head back he looked confused and disappointed at the same time that he couldn't deepen it.

It was a good thing Jackson was still trying to reach his happy place and Lilly was doing as she was told and keeping her mouth zipped.

"Can I have a repeat; I think I missed it the first time around." Jake stroked the back of her hair and glanced at her mouth.

"Can't we just exchange life stories instead?" she asked sweetly, secretly wanting to carry on the kiss but knowing it wasn't a good time.

"You can catch mine on E: Hollywood profiles."

"Then … Then ... oh shut up."

"You can't have the last word all the time." He said, rubbing her back and looking deep in her eyes, his heart thumping.

"I bet I can ego-boy." She promised him wrapping one arm around his neck so she wouldn't fall off his lap, even though that was psychically impossible judging by how tightly he was holding her. It was like he expected her to disappear. That's when it hit her. He was so afraid of losing her that saying it in words wouldn't be good enough so he conveyed his feelings by taking every oppurtnunty he had to grab her hand, brush shoulders or just gaze into her eyes.

"That's so cute." She thought aloud," Err I mean I broke my flute."

"Your unique you know that." Jake whispered.

"Is there any other way to be?"

"I love you for it."

"Do I have to say it back?" she pretended to groan.

"Unless you want an angry, yet good looking, zombie slayer on your cute butt."

She rolled her eyes and acted like it was a big deal," Fine I love you too."

"You promise?"

"Want to pinky swear?"

"That's our thing!" Lilly interrupted crossly.

"I can think of another way to seal the deal." He smiled and leaned in.

"Handshake?" she offered.

Jake just groaned," Do you love to torture me?"

"Maybe."

"You're really good at it." God he wanted to kiss her so bad, every bone in his body ached for it.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

She couldn't think when he did. Just the way he kept glancing at her lips then snapping out of it and meeting her eyes made her turn a little red.

"Are you sure you should go to Austria?" Jake asked her seriously.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You might melt all of the snow." He grinned.

He was going to make sure he went with her for the rest of her Europe trip and find out what was the deal with Hannah … there was definitely something she was hiding and he was determined to find it out.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Thanks for reading! Thanks so much for sticking with this story from the start. **

**You all deserve hugs and kisses! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	24. Living Large In Austria

**Sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner.**

**I'll try and do the next one ASAP but I can't promise anything xxx**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"And what don't we do?" Roxy lectured.

"Run out of a café if we see a paparazzi explosion." Miley, Lilly and Jackson said obediently.

"And if that _does _happen what do you do?"

"Call straight away." They said robotically.

"Now we have some rules let's go get settled in our funky cabins." Roxy stalked off through the Austrian snow.

Jackson pulled a face behind her back and did a monkey impression.

"How was Roxy time?" Miley turned to Oliver and asked.

He opened his mouth, paused and shuddered," I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad huh?" Lilly patted his arm sympathetically.

"I thought we were going to be put in isolation when Roxy burst into the conference room in her karate uniform and pepper spray."

"I was the one who helped her into that!" Oliver squeaked.

"Are ya'll going to spend all night in the snow?" Robbie Ray called from his cabin wearing a muffler.

"We better go …" Miley picked up her bags and made her way to the cabin that had a pink door (Lilly had said to use her power as Hannah to make the inside and outside girly. Apparently their room had a hot tub and a bar. Miley didn't want to be all diva-ish but Lilly had persuaded her to use it this once.)

"Is it weird that it seems warmer in Austria than in London?"

"Just a little." Miley said and dumped her stuff on the floor.

"This place is so cool! It has a wide screen TV, extra comfy beds and a bath that fits like four people." Lilly called opening all of the cupboards and peering into all the rooms.

"Hannah Montana travels in style." Miley stretched out luxuriously on the leather couch.

Lilly shrieked as she saw the hot tub," And I love Hannah Montana! I love that you came to Malibu and I love that you're my best friend!"

"Why thank you." Miley said in a thick southern accent.

"Let's get in!" Lilly began flinging all of her clothes out her suitcase to find her bikini.

"Now?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Have you been drinking soda again?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Do you want to calm down before you have a sugar seizure and start frothing at the mouth?" Miley asked.

"The room _is_ spinning …" Lilly straightened up.

"I'm gonna talk to my daddy later today … you know about what he thinks about me having a boyfriend. I probably won't like what he has to say but at least I will have talked to him about it."

"Miley your dad is the coolest dad ever; he might be ok with it." Lilly reassured her.

"But what if he isn't Lilly? I can't break up with Jake but I can't have my dad not liking him or be against letting me date …" Miley put a pillow in front of her face.

"You know what I think?" Lilly sat down beside her," I think your dad might be having issues with you growing up because let's face it teenage years started a while ago … he probably wants to still think of you as his little girl and has to come to terms with the fact your at the age that you like boys."

Miley stared at her," Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Hey!" Lilly looked offended," I'm not blonde all of the time."

"I know your not." Miley smiled," And thanks, what you said actually made sense."

"I quoted Oprah." She joked and giggled.

"That woman owns the world." Miley laughed with her and gave her best friend a hug." Are you gonna tell my dad that you and Jackson are dating?"

"Let's not ruin the moment now." Lilly pulled her back into the hug and gave her a squeeze.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"What do you think the girl's cabin looks like?" Jackson asked as him and Oliver stood in the middle of a leaky, cold, bug infested shack.

"A princess's palace." Oliver said and let out a girlish scream as he saw a cockroach run across the floor.

"We can't sleep in here tonight." Jackson shuddered and leapt onto the couch, grabbing a pillow to throw at the next bug that was unfortunate enough to scuttle across the floor.

"I would rather sleep in the same room as Roxy!" Oliver cried and climbed onto the counter and sat scrunched in a ball.

"Maybe Lilly might let me sleep with her." Jackson hoped then realized what he had said and rephrased it," I mean sleep _next_ to her."

"What did you say the first time?"

"It doesn't matter! I bet Roxy will be doing head checks ever single hour through the night to check we aren't swapping beds!"

"I'll never be able to sleep knowing that!" Oliver trembled.

Jackson observed the moldy walls and looked over at the creaky beds. There was no way he was staying in here tonight. He would just have to face Roxy time as he was definitely shacking up with Lilly. He was sort of disappointed at the lack of private time they had been having together. He'd only kissed her once and when she was always with him, the temptation to plant one on her became unbearable. Saying he had a girlfriend was strange, saying it was Lilly Truscott was ever stranger but he wouldn't change it for the world. He was actually pretty serious about her. His friends would be so jealous as all of them said she was the hottest skater in school.

Oliver dropped some pots and pans on the floor as he accidentally kicked open a cupboard with his foot and a dead mouse fell out with it.

"ARGH!" they both yelled and Jackson ran from the cabin slamming the door on the way out and itching like crazy as though the mouse was actually on him.

This was it; he was going to Lilly's!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Robbie Ray unpacked all of his clothes and thought of his two kids. Bringing in Roxy was to keep an eye on them both and make sure they didn't do anything they regretted but he was beginning to feel like he had made the wrong decision. Both were smart and practical and Miley especially knew what she was doing. She was the responsible one and she was at the age where she was interested in boys and being a beautiful girl, plenty of guys were interested in her. Most for the wrong reasons but Jake Ryan seemed to genuinely like her.

At first he had heard his name mentioned when Miley would come home from school in a rant about how bigheaded and arrogant he was and how he got special treatment from all of the teachers and how much she hated him.

This guy must be pretty special if he had got Miley eating ice cream and lounging in her pajamas the few days after he left to film a movie.

Even his loco hot cocoa couldn't cheer her up and that was the remedy to all broken hearts and upsets.

He wanted to still be the fun parent but he also wanted to be the one his baby girl could come to even if she had guy problems. He might not like her dating but telling her she couldn't would only make her hate him and that was the last thing he wanted. Over everything he wanted to see his daughter happy.

So maybe he should ask Jake Ryan to come along for the rest of their Europe trip. Of course he didn't know Miley was Hannah but something could be arranged.

Her mom would have been proud that her baby girl had grown up.

He couldn't take all of the credit; Miley was just special.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Jake looked at the picture of his new girlfriend on his cell phone. How did he ever get this lucky?

He had taken one of her caught off guard and only agreed to delete it if he could take another so she had reluctantly agreed and decided to fool about and do a pose. She had one hand on her hip and was blowing him a kiss.

The other one he took was when he had given his phone to Lilly and had sneakily kissed her on the cheek as she had been having another argument with Jackson.

He was at the moment on the plane to Austria, actually heading to a real commercial shoot. He had just been asked to endorse a new sports power drink and he had, with utmost charm, persuaded the company to shoot the ad in Austria.

What had Miley done to him? He just couldn't stop thinking about her and it was annoying because when he was talking to someone else it was her face he imagined and he would get completely distracted.

As soon as he got to her the better.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"You guys have a hot tub!" Oliver yelped as he barged into their cabin and spotted the two drinking colorful drinks in the hot tub.

"Hey Oliver." Lilly waved.

"Don't you 'hey Oliver' me Lillian, you have a hot tub and we have bugs!"

"You should feel right at home then." Miley commented.

"This is so unfair." He pouted.

"Who's the Pop Princess?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Miley, Miley, Miley!" Lilly cheered and they clinked glasses.

Oliver folded his arms crossly, "That thing is huge."

Jackson came bursting in wearing swimming trunks and carrying sun lotion.

"The party is here!"

Lilly looked at him and grinned.

"Can you stop checking out my brother? EW!" Miley whispered and grimaced.

"Like you haven't checked out Jake." Lilly rolled her eyes as Jackson sat at the side of her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hello!" Oliver pointed to himself.

Miley lowered her sunglasses,"Hi."

"You are _mean_ Miley Stewart." He did the 'I'm watching you' hand signal.

"Oh stop giving me the sad face, you can come in." she patted the water at the side of her invitingly.

Oliver grinned," Did I say _mean_ I meant-"

"Moment lost Oken, just go get changed." Miley sent him away.

Now all she had to look at was Jackson and Lilly being all mushy with each other and it made her wish she had Jake here with her.

As though it was the answer to her prayers there was knocking at the door.

"Jackson go get that."

"You get it!"

"I was here first!"

"I'm born first!"

"You mean hatched!"

"Zombie Slayer in need of a hug out here." Jake yelled through the door.

Miley's heart skipped a beat and Jackson made a kissy face," It's your boyfriend, you answer it."

She made to get up but then decided to just tell him to come in." It's open Jake."

He opened it and quickly closed it," I swear your crazy friend has like a radar on me. Is that a hot tub?" he looked at there cabin in shock. Even he would find it hard to afford something as extravagant as this.

"Where living large." Miley outstretched her arms, purposefully hitting Jackson on the chest.

"Ow!"

Lilly just rubbed it better for him and it shut him up.

"Do you wanna come in?" she asked.

"Hmmmm Miley Stewart wearing a bikini and sitting in a hot tub … That's a hard choice to make." Jake pretended to think but the truth was as soon as he saw her all the blood had rushed to his head, making him lightheaded.

"Miley!" Oliver whined as he came back from getting changed.

"What's up Oliver?"

Lilly burst out laughing as she saw his face.

"I saw your moisturizer on the side and put some on my face." He pointed to it.

"Err Oliver that's foundation …"

"Oh." He just shrugged, climbed over the side, fell on Lilly and sat on Jackson before shuffling to an empty space."Hey Jake." He added.

"Miley I have to tell you something?" Jake said all serious.

"What?" she looked at him alarmed her drink halfway to her mouth.

"Your perfect." He grinned.

"Stop doing that, you make me panic!"

"Your cute when you panic." He came over to her and she wiped her wet hands down the side of his face.

"Thanks for that." He ruffled her hair and that made her pick up her drink to throw at him.

"Save it for later." He winked and went into another room to get changed.

"Do NOT say that they make a cute couple." Jackson warned Lilly.

"They make SUCH an adorable couple!" Lilly exclaimed,"I said adorable, not cute."

"How come Roxy hasn't put us under cabin arrest yet?" Oliver asked, trying to sneak Miley's drink but then frowned when she pinched him.

"Maybe she's taking a nap." Lilly lamely suggested.

"The puma never sleeps." Jackson reminisced," She acts like she's human but she's not."

Oliver nodded earnestly," That I can believe."

Jake came back and climbed in beside Miley, smiling at her and making her heart beat faster." Missed me?"

"No." she laughed.

"Let's play a game!" Lilly spat out her drink in eagerness to ask her question.

"Say it doesn't spray it." Oliver wiped his face with the back of his hand, only making it wetter.

"You remember at Becca's sleepover Miles when two couples had to kiss and the first to break apart had to do a dare? We should play that." Lilly said all excitable.

"What do you guys do at sleepovers?" Jackson asked as though dreading the answer.

"As if we can tell you. What do you guys think?"

"I'm in!" Jake jumped at the opportunity to kiss Miley. He had been fantasizing about it all day after all.

"Sure." Jackson shrugged," Wait a second. The zombie slayer is not kissing my little sister!"

"Like I haven't before." Jake muttered and Miley nudged him brutally.

"What am I supposed to do?" Oliver said and frowned.

"Sit there looking pretty." Lilly smiled at him convincingly.

Oliver puffed out his chest," That I can do."

"Have you been working out Oliver?"

"Too little too late Miles." Oliver rolled his eyes.

Jake squeezed her hand under water and whispered," The only guy you're supposed to look at is me."

"I don't play by the rules." She said in her best flirty voice and giggled at her own attempt," I so can't do that voice."

"You're going down Smiley Miley. This is the one thing that I can beat you at." Lilly glowered.

"Loser has to let the other borrow any items of clothing?"

"Oh it's on."

"Like mud on a pig." Jackson added.

"Ok people, if it gets awkward and I leave I'll be in the sauna and if I don't ever come out ... well that's bad. So are you ready? 3, 2, 1 … GO!" Oliver pretended to wave a flag and spun around to watch the TV.

Jake was the first one to react and crashed his lips down on Miley placing his hand behind her head to hold her there and Jackson was about to protest but Lilly stopped him with a kiss of her own and he figured he would yell at them both later.

Jake ran his tongue over her lips, demanding entry, one of his hands going to her waist and the other going to her back to pull her closer. She stopped a moan and opened her mouth, a shiver running down her spine as his tongue met hers. He wanted to make the kiss slow and sensual but once again teenage hormones took over and he pushed her against the side of the hot tub one of his arms behind her and the other resting on her thigh while her hands ran through his hair and then one rested on his chest. She could feel his heart thumping and that only made her lose even more control. It was so frustrating he could do this to her! His lips were so enticing that she only let him surface for a single second before grabbing the back of his hair and pulling him forward.

"What is going on in here?" Robbie Ray stopped short and demanded.

Oliver, whose eyes had been glued to the TV screen and not taking a blind bit of notice to the game he was supposed to be refereeing, dropped the remote in the water in shock.

Jackson and Lilly sprung apart, burning red and Miley had to shove Jake off of her because he showed no signs of stopping. Had he even heard her dad come in?

"D-daddy." Miley had never been so embarrassed in all her life.

Jackson sort of sunk down in the water, his cheeks glowing.

This was so, so bad!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHM

**Thanks for reading! Please, please review xxx**


	25. Cabins are made for sneaking into

**I can't believe I am still writing this story lol it seemed forever ago since I posted the first chapter and ya'll have been with me from the very beginning!**

**Special badges and party hats for everyone lol **

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHHMH

"Daddy listen-Why are you smiling? " Miley paused mid-sentence as her and Robbie Ray went to talk in his cabin. She had been thinking of a whole story to get her out of trouble but 'It's not what it looks like' was never going to get past her dad," Seriously why are you smiling?"

"Because your happy." He answered shortly.

Miley frowned and started looking around his cabin," Is there some alcohol or d-drugs in here that I don't know about?" She was expecting a protective father rage any second now.

Robbie Ray perched on the end of the couch," Ok maybe it was a shock seeing you with a boy but I think everyone has grown up on this trip and I just needed time to adjust to the fact my baby girl is growing up and if it makes you happy … being with Jake then I'm happy too."

Miley had tears in her eyes and went up to him to give him a hug," I love you Daddy." How many other girls could say their dads were this understanding?

"I hope you know what your getting into." He said rubbing her back gently," He's still a teenage boy Miles."

She pictured Jake's face and smiled," I know."

"Since he's been in practically in every country we have so far from the sounds of it why doesn't he come with us for the rest of the Europe trip?"

Miley pulled away from the hug in shock," Daddy say what?"

"Come on Darlin' this is me being understanding, would you rather I was against letting you go anywhere near him? I think Jake Ryan might be the one to tell about Hannah Montana."

"Say what again!"

"You trust him don't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Even _I_ can see he's crazy about you."

"Yeah but-"

"Then why can't you tell him?"

"What has gotten into you? I never thought you'd be the one to lecture me about telling my boyfriend I'm Hannah Montana."

Robbie Ray felt a thud in his chest when she mentioned 'boyfriend' but just nodded to show he was serious. This was the time to let her out of the protective bubble he had kept her in for so long.

"You really think I should?" she half whispered.

"I can see you two being together for a long, long time." He reassured her.

"It could get complicated." She said, thinking of all the times he had seen Hannah.

"Honey, you have to give him more credit."

Miley nodded fiercely," Your right! I will tell him … just not tonight." She got up and headed to the door, relief flooding through her at her daddy's acceptance.

"Send Jackson in will ya darlin'? Oh and make sure Jake Ryan keeps his hands … and mouth to himself OK?"

Miley turned beetroot red and stuttered,"Y-yeah" before closing the door.

Miley was still in a state of shock as she traipsed back to her own cabin through the snow. Her daddy was ok with Jake? Jake was coming to the rest of Europe with them? She was going to tell Jake she was Hannah Montana?

That was one nerve wracking thought. How would he take it?

"Lilly?" She yelled when she stepped through the pink cabin door.

"Me and Jackson are having hot chocolate in our room." she called from behind a closed door.

"Well then break it up my dad wants to see Jerkson."

"No way!" Jackson yelled back," I'm getting warm."

Miley just rolled her eyes and was about to open the door to the bathroom when suddenly someone grabbed her and pushed her against a wall, pinning her arms up over her head.

"What are you doing?" she gasped at Jake who was smiling at her seductively.

"Do you want me to write you a book on it or-"

"Ha-ha Mr. Sarcastic let me go." She ordered and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he just trapped her there with his body as well.

"You know I'm stronger."

"You know the balls in my court!"

"Actually." He pressed into her and whispered in her ear, making her tremble," the ball is in my court."

He kissed her and she had no other option but to close her eyes and allow him to, blood rushing to her head and every part of her body tingling.

"You want me right?" he leaned against her and she prevented a moan. She couldn't really find the words to speak when they were that close and he was inches away from her mouth and she had her arms pinned up behind her.

"You two need to get a room." Oliver stated and made retching sounds as he wondered through their cabin and into the sauna with a platter of shrimp.

"What does he think he's-"

Jake still hadn't let her go.

"What are you doing? When people come in you're supposed to let me go. That could have been my dad!" she cringed at the thought of another encounter.

"Oh I'm sorry Daddy's little angel." He teased and kissed a sensitive part of her neck.

Before she could totally melt she pushed him away and he looked back at her with disappointment.

"Don't give me that face!" she ran her fingers through her hair and he watched her as though mesmerized," Want me to do that for you?"

"Yeah I really want you to mess up my hair Jake." She said sarcastically and went to sit on the leather couch, feeling light headed from the feel of him pressed up against her. He was so … spontaneous, she never knew when he would kiss her and that was probably one of things that were so desirable about him. Unpredictability.

He sat beside her, grinning inwardly at the fact he was the one who took control of their last kiss and relishing the fact she found it hard to pull away and only did so to prove she had more self constraint than he did.," Want to watch a movie?"

"As long as it's not one of yours."

"Yeah since you have the real thing, having the film version is kind of step down."

"Trust me boy I could be happy with just the film version."

He grinned," You'd miss me too much."

She snuggled up to him as Jake choose a movie for them to watch and he wrapped both arms around her as she lay with her feet tucked underneath her. He kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her arm as the opening credits came on. God she was gorgeous. Could he even say in words what he felt for her? Was there one in the dictionary strong enough to describe his feelings? He needed her to now how much loved her.

"I picked a film with ugly looking guys in."

"What a surprise." She muttered with a small smile that he couldn't see.

"You do know that you're not allowed to find any other guys hot right?"

"Because your just so dang irresistible … and the jealous type?"

"I didn't see you complaining when I kissed you" he pointed out with a raised eyebrow and pulled her closer." Maybe I am the jealous type… it's only because I love you so much and I want everyone out there to know your mine."

Her heart pounded and he pulled her even closer against him," Any closer and I'd be squashing you."

"And that's a bad thing how?"

"Jake?"

"My name sounds a whole lot cuter when you say it."

"Do you want to come to the rest of Europe with us?"

He looked down at her," Seriously?"

"My dad said it would be ok."

"Then I love your dad!" he declared, But I love you a whole lot more."

"You had me worried for a second." She joked and wrapped one arm around his waist.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you really have to. I know you love the sound of your own voice."

"You'll never leave me right? I'm not going to do these movies that take me around the world anymore. I've done all of that and I've been away from you and I promise you that I'm never gonna leave … ever! Jake Ryan can lose his celebrity status, its not that important anyway. You are the best thing in my life."

She felt tears prick her eyes. This was so real." Did you quote that from a chick flick?"

"My moms magazine actually." He joked.

"I'll never leave you." She promised," Who else could I tease?"

"Exactly."

"I could move onto Oliver-"

He shut her up with a kiss, resisting the urge to show her how he really felt and shaking from the effort of restraining himself.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned." You're shaking like Uncle Earl after he went paragliding."

"Just trying to keep the ball in my court." He gritted his teeth and straightened up.

"Jake … the ball has never been in your court." she pointed out with a smile.

"God Miley … how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make me want you so bad?"

She shrugged playfully," It's a gift?"

They carried on watching the movie, Jake drumming his fingers agitatedly on the arm of the couch. He couldn't concentrate when she was this close and he could still feel her lips on his so he squeezed his eye shut, trying to block out the sensations.

Miley's heart thudded and she looked up at him. Se wanted to kiss him so bad but … her dad might make another surprise visit, Oliver might get jammed in the sauna and she would have to help him out, Lilly and Jackson were also alone in a room and .. . Well there was Roxy.

She focused on the movie instead. She had the rest of her life to kiss him. She could stop herself this once.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHM

"When we get back to Malibu your going to spend everyday at Rico's right? Jackson was saying to Lilly.

"I'm not exactly going to be tagging along with Miley and Jake." Lilly smiled at him.

"You'll get a free hotdog."

"If I eat one of those a day my pants won't fit by the end of the month."

Jackson grinned," But you'll still look perfect."

She blew him a kiss,"Your sweet but I have to stay the same size as Miley otherwise I can't borrow her clothes."

Jackson rolled his eyes and laid next to her on the bed," Typical girls."

She poked him in the stomach,"Typical boys."

"This is nice." He looked over at her and smiled.

"What, being in Austria and freezing our butts off with Oliver next door in the sauna singing opera?"

"Highlight of my life." He rolled his eyes," I mean being here with you."

Lilly pinched his cheeks,"Awwwwwwww."

He swatted her away," I'm older you can't do that."

"I'm better so I can do that. Who won at car racing?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes," I still demand a rematch."

"So you can lose again?"

"So I can prove I am the better driver and if you lose your punishment will be to make out with me whenever I say so."

"That's the worst punishment ever!" she moaned and he gave her a playful nudge.

"Wanna practice?"

Lilly grinned,"What about your dad?"

"Who?" Jackson asked as he leant in, his arms going around her waist.

"What was the question …" she trailed off as his lips collided with hers.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHHM

"Roxy, what are you doing?" Robbie Ray asked later that night as he saw Hannah's bodyguard sneaking over to the boy's cabin.

Roxy explained the obvious," I'm doing a head check."

Robbie Ray could tell Jackson and Oliver would never sleep in a bug infested shack so before things turned ugly he offered to check all of the kids were in their rightful cabins with their heads on rightful pillows. Roxy didn't like it but she stalked off, blending into the snow like the puma she was.

Robbie Ray wiped his brow. He was most definitely regretting asking Roxy to come along, since it was unlikely she was going to leave.

He unlocked the door to the girl's cabin and gently walked in the room.

The first thing he saw was Miley fast asleep with Jake Ryan, on the couch, with their arms and legs entwined and even in her sleep his daughter had a little smile on her face. Jake, even in his sleep, mumbled her name and hugged her even closer and Robbie Ray knew they were meant to be together. The heart wrenching feeling he had experienced when he had first seen them snuggled up together in Spain had vanished completely and he just felt happy that _his_ family was happy.

Jackson and Lilly had fallen asleep together on the bed (exhausted from their make out session and Jackson needed a solid 9 hours of sleep to function the next day without being cranky) and even though he had requested to see his son to give him 'the talk' saw how well him and his daughters best friend seemed to fit. Something worked between them, something that might at one point seem absurd especially with the age gap but now; looking at them … it was clear four people had found their soul mates in Europe.

Lilly muttered something about _Pedro_ as he closed the door and he remembered Oliver.

He opened the sauna door and saw Oliver, asleep can you believe, sprawled over a bench with shrimp sauce around the bottom half of his face and his mouth wide open. How could anyone fall asleep in a sauna? Even Uncle Earl had his limits …

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**Review please... hmmmm I wonder how Jake is going to find out about Hannah ….**


	26. My Girlfriend Is Hannah Montana!

**Sorry for not updating quicker, I've been trying to get my other stories ****out.**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Can you believe that Oliver fell asleep in the sauna?" Lilly giggled the following morning.

"Actually yes." Miley confessed," Can't be any weirder than the time he fell asleep with his head resting on the toilet."

Lilly nodded," Yup that boy has cracked."

"Has my dad spoken to Jackson yet?"

Lilly picked up her skateboard," Not as far as I know. Should we be worried?"

Miley smiled as she remembered the conversation she had shared with him,"No you don't have to worry about a thang."

"I can't believe Jake is coming with you- I mean us." Lilly squealed," How are you gonna tell him your Hannah? Just pull of the wig and yell ta-dah or sit him down and break it to him gently then kiss him to distract him … trust me it works."

Miley straightened up from looking through her suitcase," I haven't thought about how I'm going to tell him, just the fact I am has made me nervous enough."

Lilly sat down on her bed with a bounce," he will totally understand."

"Ya better be right." Miley threw Beary at her but then grabbed it back;" I can't believe I didn't even think of this little fella last night." She stroked his head.

"Hello, why would you when you had Jake Ryan cuddling you?"

"You have a good point."

Lilly looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

Miley blushed," Lilly!"

Oh please." Lilly scoffed and rolled onto her stomach," Does the letters BFF mean anything to you?"

"That's the last time you can use that." Miley muttered, her cheeks still burning but Lilly did not drop it and just carried on smiling until Miley was forced to say,"Yeah he is."

Lilly giggled," You do know that when we get back to school you are gonna get these kind of questions right?"

Miley groaned," Amber and Ashley are going to be unbearable."

"Unbearably jealous." Lilly smirked and put her finger out,"Oooooh tssst."

"I wonder if she has my letter yet." Miley gave a guilty smile.

Lilly broke out into an identical grin," I hope she has."

"Anyway, I bet you and Jackson slept great last night."

"Like a baby." Lilly nodded. She was a lot harder to embarrass.

"Girls are you ready?" Robbie Ray yelled through the door.

"Coming Daddy!" Miley leapt up." I'm going to have to talk to Jake later; we have loads of places to be today." She pulled Lilly up from the bed.

They both walked into the cabins luxurious sitting room to see Oliver, snow goggled and woolen hatted, staring at the blank wide-screen TV and Jake was pacing the kitchen looking as hot as he always did. He grinned when he saw Miley walk in.

"Come on Miley I'm starving." Oliver rubbed his stomach under the many layers of clothing." I don't know what these Austrians eat but it better include bacon and sausages with beans and toast and-"

"I think we get it." Lilly cut across him and Jackson, who had just come with the news that the car would be late, smiled at her.

"Ya'll ready?" Robbie Ray asked and clapped his hands together in eagerness to leave." Aren't you coming Jake?" he addressed the boy who was looking at Miley suggestively.

"Actually I have a commercial to shoot."

Robbie Ray looked at his daughter and she mouthed," He doesn't know."

"Ok then kids wait outside the lim- car should be here any second."

Oliver was wedged into the chair so Lilly and Jackson grabbed an arm each and pulled him out only so he fell to his knees and almost overbalanced again," Watch it Lilly, miss uncoordinated!"

"I can just leave you here you know." She slapped him on the arm.

Jake walked over to Miley as the others exited,"I'll see you later won't I?"

Miley thought of all the things Hannah had scheduled," Well we are staying here for another night but I don't know what time I'll get back."

"As long as you promise me you won't get on a plane and leave my zombie slaying behind in the middle of Austria I think I can survive a few hours away from you." He tucked a piece of her long, curly hair behind her ear and rested his hand at the side of her face as he gazed into her eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

Robbie Ray coughed and they sprung apart, Jake reluctantly.

"We're coming." Miley looked at her boyfriend and he nodded and they walked together from the cabin as Robbie Ray locked up. Jake grabbed her hand and even when she tried to pull it away made sure he didn't let go.

"What if Roxy-"Miley stopped mid-sentence.

Oliver was on the floor making snow angels; Jackson was sneakily rolling up a snowball, Lilly was resting with her arm on his shoulder and there was no sign of her bodyguard.

"Where the heck _is_ Roxy?"

"We're free!" Oliver cried jubilantly," The puma has gone back to the zoo!"

Miley still looked confused,"Huh?"

"Your dad made her have the day off so she isn't breathing down our necks." Lilly explained," See I told you your dad was cool."

"Why thank you Lilly." Robbie Ray bowed.

"Really daddy?" Miley asked.

Robbie Ray winked," I made a bad decision inviting her along don't you think?"

"Yeah dad you did." Jackson answered for her and pelted the snowball at Oliver who gave a muffled," What was that?"

Jake groaned as he saw his limo arriving,"I have to go."

"Never mind." Miley smiled.

"Just for being so rude you have to give me an extra long kiss."

"My dad is watching!"

Jake Ryan waved at him and Miley dragged his arm back down by his side," He could snap you in half if he wanted to."

"So I don't get a kiss?"

Miley hesitated and when her dad looked away for a split second kissed him quickly on the mouth. She pulled away before he even had time to react.

"What was that?"

"A kiss."

"No that was a peck, plant one on me or else the punishment will be far worse." He squeezed her hand.

"Maybe you should punish me later." she rolled her eyes and gave a grimace to how that sounded, not that Jake minded. She gave him a shove as the limo pulled up.

"I'll be counting down the minutes until I see you again." Jake detached himself from her and walked away.

"That'll be boring." Miley commented.

"Not when I know what I'll be getting at the end." He winked and the limo doors closed and he drove away.

"Well that went well."

"Do you want to change into Hannah now or when we get to the venue?" Robbie Ray asked her.

"Might as well do it at the venue now. Oliver what are you doing boy?" Miley shuffled over to him.

"Imagining what it would be like to be frozen with a weird facial expression."

"What are you talking about?" Lilly snorted," You look like that all the time."

"Lillian!"

"Don't call me that!"

Jackson laughed," How pretty."

"Shut it Jackson ROD Stewart."

"His mom picked it out, so don't blame me." Robbie Ray put an arm around his daughter as she watched the argument with a roll of her eyes," What are we going to do with them daddy?"

"Make them spend a week with uncle Earl." Robbie Ray suggested,"That should do it.

Miley smiled," That should scar them all for life. Especially Oliver."

"Miles the limo is here!" Lilly stated the obvious as the huge black vehicle pulled up at the side of them and Oliver got pulled to his feet for the second time that morning.

"We are going for food first right?"

"Whatever, just get in." Miley shoved him and his face hit the opposite window.

"Violent." Jackson commented and he too climbed in the limo.

"Where are we going? Concert? CD signing? "

Miley shrugged," I don't make the plans."

"Ya'll don't worry I got this covered." Robbie Ray reassured them all and they drove off.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHH

What was Miley keeping a secret from him? What was she really doing in all of these countries? The sight seeing and tourism had been a believable excuse at the time but now … how could she afford that cabin or the first class plane tickets … It was all getting a little bit suspicious.

Jake Ryan frowned and then made a split second decision. Addressing the limo driver he said," Can you turn around?"

The limo he was in was hidden from sight and with shock he saw another limo pull up and Miley and the gang get in and drive away.

Limo? He didn't want to spy on her but since that's all he had been doing anyway what more could it hurt if he did it now.

"Follow that limo but make sure you keep out of sight."

At last he had stopped at what looked like a concert venue. What were they all doing here? Who was meant to be performing? The commercial completely pushed to the back of his mind he walked in the huge building to see backstage people running around and security guards stationed at all of the exits.

He saw Miley disappear through a door, gave his signature grin to the backstage crew and walked slowly up to what appeared to be a dressing room.

It was closed for a long time yet he did not leave but then someone, Lilly, opened the door and to his utmost shock saw Miley Stewart, his girlfriend sorting out her wig so she looked like Hannah Montana.

His mouth dropped. Miley and Lilly were having a conversation and hadn't seen him so he dodged out of sight.

Miley was Hannah Montana? The Hannah he had spent time with and asked her to help him right a song. It was her all along? He had told Hannah everything he had felt for Miley and they were the same person? Miley was really Hannah Montana? It was such a lot to grasp yet he shouldn't really be that surprised. This was why she treated him like a human and not a star, this was why she was so secretive and no one knew apart from her family and friends. This was quite some undercover mission she had going on.

School girl by day and rock star by night. She was the one he had almost kissed on Zombie High? The one he had seen countless times but never made the connection. Hannah had reminded him of Miley and now he knew why.

It would not change anything. He would still love her no matter what. It was a little embarrassing as he remembered what he had told Hannah about Miley but maybe she had learnt to love him because of those things he had said.

He loved Miley. That was all there was to it.

He hung around backstage as she did her concert, managing to adjust to the fact his girlfriend was Hannah Montana when he snuck into her dressing room and decided to wait for her there.

"Jake?"

"Hannah, hi, how are you?"

She looked nervous and nonplussed," What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see my favorite pop star."

She was looking down right uncomfortable and the more he looked the more he realized how stupid he had been not to recognize the girl he loved under the wig and the make-up and the sparkly clothes.

"I have a girlfriend." Jake said,"Yeah, she's gorgeous."

Miley turned a little red." That's great, I'm glad everything worked out."

"I love her so much, she doesn't even know how much." He continued," I'm in Austria with her now you see; I'm coming to the rest of Europe with her in fact"

"I really I should be going-"she started to say but he took two strides and kissed her.

The familiar feelings were rising within him as their lips connected and he smiled into the kiss. This was definitely Miley. No one else could make him feel like that.

She pulled away looking angry," What are you doing? Aren't you in love with another girl?"

"I'm kissing my girlfriend."

"What are you talking about-"she stopped abruptly,"Oh My God."

"I love you Miley." He grinned,"I don't care whether your Hannah Montana or the freaking queen of Sheba, I'll still love you."

"Jake?" Miley half whispered," How did you-"

"Today." He shrugged and embraced her," I saw you putting on that blonde wig."

"You're not mad?"

"I could never be mad at you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I was working up to it."

"Miley." Jake grinned," You don't have to tell me why, you had your reasons."

"I was going to tell you today!"

He just shut her up with a kiss but then pulled away.

Miley looked worried,"What's wrong?"

"Damn wig is the way." He pulled it from her head and her natural brown locks fell around her shoulders," Much better."

"Miley I have-"Lilly stopped in shock at the scene before her.

"He knows." Miley shrugged with a smile.

"Woah."

"I know!"

"You're Lola? In Canada? Where the moose are? Where your home schooled?" Jake teased.

Lilly's mouth opened and closed like a fish," That was my bad."

"I can't believe you know I'm Hannah Montana and you haven't left yet!" Miley exclaimed with his hands on her waist.

"Well Hannah did always seem to have a crush on me-"he started to grin.

"Ego-boy alert!" she warned Lilly and wrapped her arms round his neck and smiled," I'm glad your cool with it, I'd be devastated if you left me here with donut, my daddy, weasel-features and the blonde drama queen."

"Miley, you should know by now I'm never ever gonna leave you. Everyone has skeletons in their closet and yours is just dressed as Hannah Montana. I heart you know matter what. You're my princess remember." He kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled.

"I'm getting diabetes there is too much sugary romance stuff going on in here." Lilly pulled a face and quickly ran out of the dressing room but then yelled back over her shoulder," I am not a blonde drama queen Miley Stewart!"

She grabbed Oliver by the arm as he made to go to see Miley with a milkshake," If you want to get sugar coated then go in but trust me you want to stay outside." Lilly assured him.

"Did you say sugar?"

"Oh look a hot backstage girl!" Lilly exclaimed and pulled him away.

Meanwhile Jake was stroking his girlfriend's hair;" I like you as a brunette better."

Miley smiled at him," So do I." she ran her fingers through the back of his hair and he closed his eyes briefly. She loved to tease him like that because she knew he had the restraint of a kid in candy store." Are you ok honey?"

Jake knew that tone of voice,"Miley Stewart!"

"What?" she asked all innocently.

"You're too hot… and an evil flirt." He complained.

Miley kissed him gently and he groaned when she pulled away," If I'm that hot, won't you melt?"

"I'm hot too, we make the perfect couple." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. However, she pulled away before he could press his lips more firmly to hers,"Miley!" he was getting frustrated.

"You can't date Hannah you know. It's gonna just have to be Miley. The press will find out my secret otherwise."

"Miley, you are the girl I fell in love with ... not Hannah Montana even though I did think she was hot…still do now I know who's really underneath the blonde wig"

He gripped her waist a little tighter;" I wish we were alone." He moaned.

"We are alone."

"You know what I mean."

"Why?" she teased.

"Want a preview?" he crashed his lips to hers, not being able to resist any longer and pushed her onto the couch so she fell down with him on top of him. Once again, his tongue gently wet her lips until she let him in and in the meantime his hands were roaming the entire length of her body.

She smiled into the kiss.

"What?" he lifted his head up for a millisecond.

"You're hot."

"I know."

"No I mean you're burning up."

Jake looked at her with a raised eyebrow," Have you seen where I'm laying?"

She shuffled a little underneath him and since their bodies were so close together he bit his lip to prevent a moan.

"Do you need some ice or something because you're really going red?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a turn on …"

Miley blushed but didn't try to move. She was actually quite comfortable.

"Miley, Jake?" Robbie Ray appeared at the door.

She pushed him off of her so he fell to the floor with a bang.

"What happened to the commercial Jake?" he asked as Miley stood up and straightened out her clothes and hair with red cheeks.

"There was something more important I had to do." Jake shrugged and got up too.

"He knows I'm Hannah daddy."

Robbie Ray nodded," I might have said you two can date but it does not mean I like to walk in on you both."

"S-sorry."

"Miley we are out of Austria tomorrow ok? Finally Paris then we can get home."

They heard Lilly shriek from the other end of the door.

Miley grinned,"Europe is almost over?"

"Best trip ever." Jake smiled back.

"Come on ya'll we have more interviews to do." And with he led them to the limo.

"What about the commercial?" Miley asked Jake confused as he entwined his fingers with hers and followed her dad.

Jake just frowned," I have enough publicity don't you think? I'd rather spend my day with you."

"You too are _too_ sweet!" Lilly complained but shut-up when Jackson put an arm around her shoulder and she melted.

"I'm not the one who's a puddle of goo." Miley pointed out.

Lilly linked arms with Miley, Jackson grabbed Oliver and put an brotherly arm around his shoulder too and they all walked out into the Austrian snow.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**I'm gonna wrap this story up in a couple of chapters I think lol**


	27. Fun Backstage

**WOW I'm coming to the end of the story and it's going to be so weird once it's over!**

**I might consider a sequel when they get back to Malibu but I'm not that sure. **

**Anyway on with the story and thanks for the reviews I'm still getting!**

**Just a reminder that this story is rated T :)**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"I'm bored." Oliver whined.

"Really?" Lilly asked, with a fake smile," That's only the 700th time you've told us!"

"Miley, why can't you go tell those people to hurry up with the show. I'm wasting away in here."

Miley looked away from Jake and rolled her eyes," They're doing what they can, will you just Chillax."

They were at another convert venue but it had been delayed due to some equipment not being set up properly and Oliver had been moaning and whining for the last hour as they sat in Hannah's dressing room.

"Why don't you ask for a dressing room with cable?" Jackson switched off the TV," I haven't seen a baseball match in so long!"

"Hello, me and Lilly haven't watched our reality TV either but ya don't hear us running around backstage demanding to know who won the league or whatever Shaq plays in."

Jackson gritted his teeth," Basketball."

Jake flipped out his cell phone and threw it to Jackson," It has everything you need right there."

Jackson blinked.

"Does it have _American idol,_ me and Miley need to see who got booted out." Lilly leaned over but Jackson held it out of reach," Wait your turn Truscott."

Lilly hit him and tried to grab it,"Our programme is more important!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Can I watch Disney?" Oliver interrupted and joined in the two person fight.

"Jackson!" Lilly yelled and prodded him in the side," I'm the girl so give it to me!"

"I'm older so I should have it!"

"I can settle this right now if you just let me have it!" Oliver said breathlessly trying to stand on Jackson's foot.

"What have you done?" Miley whispered to Jake and he just shrugged," No TV can do that to a person."

"JACKSON!"

"Get off me!"

"You don't usually say that."

Oliver pretended to puke.

"Will ya'll calm down, let's do something else." Miley tried to distract them all but with no success.

"Miley what if our favorite has been voted off?" Lilly gasped.

"Jackson, Oliver get off the cell phone!" Miley dived on and Oliver screeched.

"Miley!" Jake tried to grab her back, half amused as he watched her try to grab the phone with Lilly," this should not be a turn on!"

Miley looked at him amused," Zombie slayer say what?"

Jackson held it above his head and put a hand on Lilly's face to keep her back as Oliver became crazy monkey boy and grabbed his hair. "Youch!"

Jake stood up, grabbed Miley around the waist and pulled her from her brother," I'm better than TV right?" he grinned.

"Not this time bub." She tried to grab the phone again but Jake just stormed around the back of the couch and took it from Jackson's hand. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"You people are animals." Oliver shook his head,"Oooo gum." He headed to the table with bright eyes.

"Now no one watches TV." Jake smirked and put it back in his back jeans pocket.

Lilly gave Miley at look and she nodded.

Miley walked over to him with a flirty face, grabbed the back of his collar, crashed her lips to his and while he was gripping her waist slid her hand in his back pocket to try and reach the phone.

Jackson narrowed his eyes," Well I could have done that!"

Lilly gave him a look so he put an arm around her with a smile.

Jake felt Miley's hand, was pleasantly surprised but just kissed her more passionately, not seeing her real goal and she tried to wriggle the phone from his pocket while maintaining a good kissing standard. Jake, bless him, was none the wiser. He was just happy she was kissing him and gently putting pressure on his chest while he rubbed the slither of skin that showed where her jeans ended and her shirt begun.

This was not working! Miley could not pull it from his pocket, it was sealed in there like uncle Earl on a children's slide ... maybe he should wear some looser jeans in future.

Miley broke the kiss and opened her eyes to try and concentrate but he mistook her break in breath for him to take it even further so he worked his way down her jaw until he reached her neck.

"Dang it Jake!" Miley cursed her skin on fire from his mouth.

"Why are we watching this?" Jackson asked with a disgusted face," It makes me want to throw up."

Lilly pulled a frown," She's getting the phone and Jake's too gullible to realize what she's doing because he wants a kiss."

Jackson turned away and shuddered,"Miley is so not getting her halo back now!"

Lilly gave him a smile," I don't think she really cares."

Miley, meanwhile had managed to grab the phone with a triumphant grin and pushed Jake away to his confusion and his eyes widened when he saw the phone In her hand ,"Miley!"

"What?" she asked innocently," We both got what we wanted …"

He gave her 'the face'

"Don't give me that look Jake, Lilly and I need the latest info!"

Lilly had jumped up and they were both peering at the screen until Miley, with a little smile went over to him wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a genuine kiss,"Happy now?" she grinned and went back.

Jake watched her go, his heart pounding. How could she always manage to do that to him? The second she walked away was the second he wanted her back in his arms and the second her lips left his was the second he realized what it would be like if she wasn't there.

Oliver, blowing a bubble with the packet of gum he had just found, broke his dreamy stupor and he just sighed and sat next to Jackson on the couch. Miley's older brother leaned over to him and whispered," Can you not make out with my baby sister EVER right in front of me? In fact preferably keep your hands and tongue to yourself at all time you got that pretty boy?"

"I can't help it if she can't resist me." He gave a movie smile.

"She'll be able to resist you if you have a black eye and no teeth." He warned.

Jake grinned," You're going to set Lilly on me?"

Jackson pointed at him threateningly but then Jake looked at Miley and thought she would be upset if he didn't get along with her brother no matter how much they pretended they hated each other." Are we cool Jackson?"

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" Jackson looked confused.

"Just the fact you might punch me in the face kind of threw me off the friendship road a little …"

Jackson leaned in and whispered," I have to say that to be the protective brother."

Jake winked,"Got'cha."

"But dude if you get her pregnant …"

"Don't worry about that, we're going to take it as slow as she wants."

Jackson didn't look convinced," Miley doesn't know what she wants, she's frankly quite stupid." He made sure his little sister hadn't heard the insult but she was too busy squealing with Lilly over her reality TV.

Jake spread out on the couch," And Lilly is sharp as a tack."

Jackson considered this," You got a point... but she's still the only girl for me." He looked at her with genuine affection and Jake clapped him on the shoulder.

"Miley?" Oliver said annoyingly. Lilly flapped her arms for silence, not taking her eyes off the phone screen, biting her nails and Miley was watching avidly running a hand through her hair.

"Miley?" he tried again.

"Oliver shut up!" Lilly yelled," They're announcing the winner."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then eat Jackson I don't really care right now!" she hushed him up again.

Jackson glowered at her," You'll pay for that comment later Truscott."

Lilly glared at them all," Do you all have a death wish, our programme is on!"

Miley did the action where she pretended to zip up her mouth and throw away the key.

"Boy you two are cranky when it comes to TV." Oliver sat down with his arms folded and his new pack of gum.

"Miley?" Jake asked with a glint in his eye.

"Sshhh!"

"Miley it's an emergency!"

"Has Oliver got stuck in the toilet again?" she spun around hurriedly.

"No, I just wanted to tell you I love you."

"Dang it Jake!" she spun back around and Lilly clapped a hand over her mouth.

Jake grinned," You look pretty today."

"I'm watching TV!"

"What would you say if I told you in a few years time we'll be married and have kids?"

"I'd say shut up your tactics ain't working on me ego-boy!"

"Mi-ley." He teased.

"Shut your boyfriend up." Lilly commanded.

"Jake I will dump you like last months shoes if you do not stay quiet so we can hear the winner of _American idol!"_

Jake gave her his best grin," You don't mean that."

"Don't I?"

"No."

Lilly squealed,"Oh my Gosh any second now!"

"Girls are weird." Jackson stated.

Jake got up from the couch, walked behind Miley and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She didn't look up. He gave her a squeeze and rubbed her waist. Her beautiful blue eyes were still glued to the screen. Getting frustrated he gave her a kiss on the lips yet she hardly responded and he could tell she had one eye on the phone. What more could he do? Dang this girl …He rested his head on her shoulder; his arms wrapped tightly around her and gently grazed his fingers along her thigh. It made her shuffle a bit but nothing major happened except for Lilly biting down on her knuckle as Ryan Seacrest opened the envelope. Jake, needing Miley to react to what he was doing, played with a strand of her hair and gently slipped his hand under her shirt so he stroked the smooth skin of her stomach, him feeling more heated by the second and Miley trying her hardest to act like it wasn't distracting nor a thousand pecking birds weren't drilling her insides. Resisting the urge to just slam her against a wall and give her something to moan about, he just let her watch her TV show while biting on his tongue to not say anything.

"She won!" Lilly jumped up and down and hugged Miley, getting Jake as well seeing as he was practically draped all over her then ran to Jackson who spun her around in a hug.

"Can I speak now?" asked Oliver grumpily and Lilly gave him an excited hug too.

Miley glared at Jake," How could you do that to me?"

He looked genuinely confused.

She poked him in the chest," You have no idea how hard I tried not to … well you know."

His face lit up. She was just acting like it wasn't doing anything to her! Really it was just slow, painful torture … the exact type she found it fun to give him when he wanted more of her." The zombie slayer has just got the ball in his court." He teased her and she rolled her eyes, her cheeks a little red.

"Fine, you can have the ball ... maybe you just earned it." She winked.

"I told you, you can't resist me." He beamed.

"What did I just do?"

"Oh right ... it's me who can't resist you." He joked," But admit you found it hard to not do anything."

She groaned," Do I really have to." She cleared her throat," Jake I am sorry I tease you all of the time because I now know what it feels like. How does that sound?"

"Good enough for me!"

"Hannah, the stage is ready." Robbie Ray called through the dressing room door.

Jake gave her a little push," Go rock those fans world... But save the best for me ok?"

She patted the top of his head,"Only if you're a good boy."

"I better head to church then... But if those priests knew what I was really thinking about my girlfriend ..." he trailed off and grinned down at her as she put on her wig.

"Can we go shopping after this Miley? I still want to find a _Pedro_ before Europe is over!" Lilly pouted.

Jackson made wild gestures behind her that clearly read 'no' but Miley, being the perfect best friend she was said," Whatever you want Lilly. You're my number one person ever!"

Jake pretended to be upset," What am I?"

"Sorry Jacob, Lilly is always going to be my number one person, no boy can change that!" she grabbed Lilly's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"BFF!" Lilly agreed," Seriously those shops are calling out to me …"

"Yeah, make it quick I need lunch." Oliver rubbed his stomach and tripped over the couch so he landed flat on his face on the floor.

Miley checked her outfit and her mic and ran to the stage, a big smile on her face.

After it was over Lilly got her wish and her and Miley hit the most famous stores in the whole of Austria and the boys ate lunch at a fancy hotel while Robbie Ray and Roxy sorted out the final arrangements for Paris.

"I can't believe we only have Paris to go …" Miley was saying to Lilly as they looked through all of the stuff they bought.

"Seems like only yesterday we got on that plane and I won Jackson at the video game and you spoke to Jake over the internet ... that's what started it wasn't it? Thinking back on it now what were the odds of something so small ending up in something that changed our life so bad."

Miley looked at her,"That's probably the deepest thing you've ever said."

Lilly smiled," I can have my moments."

Miley sighed.

Lilly looked at her," what's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss being on vacation with you guys. When we get back to Malibu all we have is school and Amber and Ashley … sure we have boyfriends now and things will be better but … I'm gonna miss all the romance and memories of this place." She looked at all of the souvenirs she had collected, fondly.

Lilly threw an arm casually around her shoulders," We can always do all of this again you know. Another Europe tour!"

Miley grinned," You are totally right. We have the rest of our lives to do this stuff. Hannah's not going anywhere, Jake isn't going anywhere, you and me are going to be best friends forever, I'm stuck with Jackson no matter what and Oliver manages to get to wherever we're going so I'm happy. Things will be great back in Malibu."

Lilly gave her a one armed squeeze,"There's the spirit Mile! Besides think of that Paris fashion show and all of the clothes Hannah gets to keep!"

"Oh yeah baby." Miley giggled.

Lilly looked at the mess of the cabin.

Miley looked at the mess of the cabin.

Simultaneously they burst out,"Let's get Oliver to clean it!"

"See." Miley pointed at herself then Lilly," We can mind-read."

"I need to get in my Paris mood." Lilly made an excuse.

"I need to take a break because Hannah needs one …" Miley said lamely.

"I'll bribe Jackson."

"I'll bribe Jake."

Both girls left the room with a twinkle in their eye.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**I'll try and wrap up Paris in 2 chaps I hope. Any more than that and this freaking fanfic would be a novel lol a very long one.**

**Please review xxx**


	28. We're Here At Last

**Sorry for not updating for the last couple of days and I apologize for this chapter if it seems a little … oh I don't know **_**crap**_

**I have written the last half at 1 am lol I seem to get inspired when I'm meant to go to sleep.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

** I'll update as soon as poss i promise!  
**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"We're going to Paris! We're going to Paris!" Lilly sang with crazy hand actions which Miley had to dodge since she was sat next to her on the plane.

"To eat French To-ast! To eat French To-ast!" Oliver added with an arm roll of his own.

"And see cute gu-ys! And see cute gu-ys." Miley sang with them, earning a raised eyebrow from Jake who was sat on the seats along from her and Lilly and Oliver and Jackson were sat in front, messing with the TV and munching down the complimentary first class snacks.

Lilly leaned over the seat in front, saw some garlic chips ready to be opened in Jackson's hands, grimaced and said," You aren't kissing me with garlic breath!"

Jackson's eyes widened and he shoved them to Oliver who said 'thank you' and dipped his hands in the bag with a greedy expression on his face.

"I bet that means Oliver ain't kissing anybody." Miley flipped the automatic lever on her seat so it lay back a few inches, her thick southern accent coming through her words that Jake grinned at. He had been surprisingly quiet and well behaved so far on their trip to Paris... Not one flirty comment or gentle shoulder brush or wink or anything!

"I am so going to find a girl in Paris." Oliver was saying, spraying crumbs at Jackson who lifted up the travel guide and swatted them away.

"Because French girls are blind?" Lilly asked sweetly and looked out of the plane window and squeezed Miley's hand in excitement. The fashion show had been on her mind all morning.

"Are they?" Oliver asked stupidly with his mouth hung open.

"They want to be if you're coming up to them." Miley leaned over the seat too and ruffled his hair.

"You have soft hands." he stated.

Jackson grabbed his sister's hands for a feel,"Nah."

Jake should not feel jealous over something as small as this …. Right?

Miley, who was busy insulting Jackson on the condition of his hands and recommending some moisturizer with Lilly backing her up, looked over at him and saw the narrowed eyes and gave him a playful smile." My hands are all yours." She mouthed and held them up for him.

How was it one girl could make him feel every single emotion it was possible to feel? All of that lay in the hands of Miley Stewart but she can't have known that sitting there with Lilly looking through a fashion magazine and giggling at the ridiculous outfits.

"Are you staying in a hotel in Paris Miley? Near that big tower?" Oliver asked her, licking his fingers.

Miley looked up," No, _we_ are but I've decided _you_ can spend some quality time with Roxy."

Oliver looked scared," You can't do that to me! Remember the good times Miles? You know, you wouldn't _really_ do that to me right? Is this about me walking in on you and Jake while you were making out against that wall back in Austria?-"

Lilly smirked at her knowingly and Miley's cheeks turned red.

-" I mean I was out of the way for the rest of the night in the hot tub with my shrimp so its not like I saw what else you did. I wasn't spying! Although I did hear noises from Lilly's room …"

Lilly's face dropped and Miley smirked at her.

-"But come on Roxy time?_ Again? _Take pity on me! Remember you two are the ones with the boyfriends and I still need a girlfriend so-"

Miley clapped her hands over her ears as he babbled on and Lilly stuffed a bagel in his mouth.

Jackson gave an approving nod," Best thing you have done today Lills."

She gave a bow,"Thank you."

He looked at her mischievously,"Do you want to go to the back of the plane for a second? I have to do something."

Miley's eyes widened. Oh no they weren't!

"What did you have in mind?" Lilly gave a flirty smile.

"My eyes!" Miley complained. "And my ears!"

Jackson stood up, grabbed Lilly's hands and pulled her out of her seat and half dragged her to where he wanted to go, Miley shuddering as they left her with Oliver in front and Jake at the side.

"You wanna peanut?" Oliver asked her shaking the bag in her face," They're imported."

"You really do need a girlfriend Oliver." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Can I date Hannah? I need to get a reputation at school."

"As if!"

"Well fine." He pouted." I'll just have to settle for a long life of loneliness and of living on your couch when we're thirty and eating all of the food in your fridge-"he had to stop because Miley had stuffed a bread roll in his big mouth.

"Now turn around and watch your movie." She grabbed the top of his head and swiveled it around for him and even put some headphones in his ears and put on "Halloween" for him to watch," Don't I care for you?" she grinned sweetly," By the way I want my pink, fluffy sleeping mask back."

Oliver grumbled and lay back to watch the movie he thought was going to be like Cinderella as Jake sat next to her and grasped her hand in his, something she could tell he had wanted to do for ages. "Hey princess."

"Hey ego-boy."

"Maybe my big ego has shrank, you can see the Sun." he grinned and gently rubbed her palm with his fingers; relishing the fact her hands really were that soft.

"Hello, your ego will always be as big; you just try keeping it hidden when you're around me."

They sat there in a comfortable silence. Just maybe they didn't always need words to say what they were feeling and the peace was just enough.

Jake, naturally, was the one to break the pleasant atmosphere," I called my mom and told her about my movie being cancelled and about you of course so be expecting an invite for dinner when we get back home. I love my family but god they are embarrassing. If she brings out the baby pictures." He shuddered," You really don't want to see them trust me. Anyway my mom has always wanted me to have a big family so no pressure." He winked.

She felt her heart beat faster," You really think we're going to last?"

"I don't think Miley I _know_ we're going to last. Nothing is going to tear us apart. Face it honey, you're stuck with me for life."

Miley grimaced,"Dang it."

Jake gave her a shove," I know I'm 16 and your 15 but I promise this is going to work."

She smiled," I know it will."

Meanwhile Lilly and Jackson were at the back of the plane, sat in some seats and looking at each other meaningfully.

Jackson grinned," Are you ready?"

"Are you sure you want to?" Lilly returned with a twinkle in her eye.

"I have never been more ready." He nodded sincerely.

"Then let's do this." Lilly gave a grin.

"Be prepared Truscott, it might hurt."

"I doubt that Stewart."

"I want this so bad I hope you realize."

Lilly put a finger under her chin thoughtfully," I want it more."

"Then bring it on!"

They both grabbed the controllers, sat crossed legged as Jackson switched on the TV so the credits of the video game rolled on.

"Don't cry when you lose." Jackson pretended to wipe away a whiny tear.

"As if that is going to happen! I'm going to beat you again and it _will_ hurt your manly pride!"

"That's what you think." He leaned forward, concentrating.

"That pink car is mine!" she claimed and clicked on it triumphantly.

"Loser has to sit next to Oliver for the rest of the flight?"

Lilly smiled," Deal."

And the race was on.

Lilly and Jackson walked back to their seats to see Oliver gripping his knees so hard his knuckles were white and rocking back and worth as he watched the movie through half closed eyes, whimpering and Jake had Miley pushed against the window and was making out with her passionately, hand in places she really didn't want to know..

"Gross." Jackson stuck his finger down his throat.

"And it isn't when we do it?" Lilly raised an eyebrow knowingly." Well go on then loser sit next to Oliver." She grinned.

Jackson glared," I demand another re-match!"

"You lost twice!"

"You were just lucky, if it wasn't for that stupid car I picked I would have won!"

Lilly did a celebratory dance on the aisle," I am the champion!"

"Lilly!"

"You are a sore loser." She teased." I won again!" she hopped around but then took pity on him, gave him a kiss and pushed him down next to Oliver who was squealing;"Don't go into the car!"

Miley opened her eyes at the sound, saw Lilly tapping her foot wanting her seat back and withdrew, breathless, from Jake's tight embrace," Lilly alert."

Jake groaned, gave her one last kiss which he wished he could deepen, got up off of her and sat down in his own chair, his lips tingling and his heart thudding painfully.

"Now your mouth is free …" Lilly teased her best friend," I want to talk to you about the arrangements for Paris."

Miley was still on cloud 9,"Go for it." She sighed blissfully.

"We are staying for two days right? The last day we are going to spend the entire day at fashion show. Actually we need some shopping time so how about you cancel Hannah's little interview in the morning so we can buy that dress we saw on the internet? The one with the straps? Yeah we need to set aside some serious time so we can head to all of the places and leave Oliver abandoned at the Eiffel tower. How romantic is Paris Miley? I'm talking fairy lights and French guys! Not to mention croissants and err snails." Lilly took a breath and Miley grinned.

"Let's get Oliver to eat one." Miley giggled.

"If he survives, he's a nervous wreck." Lilly pointed at the lump of blankets in front.

"Oh boy…" Miley rolled her eyes," We're in for a long flight."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Lilly dived on the bed," This is the best hotel we have stayed in so far!"

"Paris is so beautiful." Miley sighed admiring the night sky from the balcony, the night breeze gently blowing her curly hair back as she stared out at the marvelous view." The chances of us being here with boyfriends under the perfect starry sky is... Oh I don't know... One in a million."

Lilly ruined the moment by bursting into the chorus in a squeaky tone as she was bouncing up and down on the bed.

"My life is perfect." Miley said to the silent, sleeping Paris and Lilly joined her, leaning over and giggling at the lights below," See, fairy lights."

"Grow up!" Miley smiled.

Lilly folded her arms crossly," I can get excited over fairy lights if Oliver can get excited over a water fountain shaped like a fish."

"That thing was creepy! You know I was thinking of sneaking it into Oliver and Jackson's room-"

Lilly halted her prank," I am NOT having two boys screaming and jumping on my bed as I need some serious beauty sleep for tomorrow."

"What would you do if I said we couldn't go to the fashion show?"

Lilly spluttered," Kill you. Literally."

"Awwww Lilly!"

"Where is prince charming anyway?"

Miley smiled as she thought of her boyfriend," He's in the room next door. He couldn't face sharing with Oliver and Jackson so he got his own room even though Roxy insisted to sleep in a pact for security reasons... which is why she's across the hall right now listening in at the doors to make sure we don't creep around into each others room … My dad saved us in Austria but we are on our own here in the French land."

Lilly groaned," how can this be romantic if we aren't even allowed _near_ the guys who are supposed to make it romantic?"

"Trust me Jake won't let my crazy bodyguard stand in his way … and as for Jackson. He'd risk a lifetime of 6am wake-up calls just for you."

Lilly grinned but then frowned," If I see him checking out all of those models he will find out what a temper I really do have."

Miley remembered the 'beach incident' and cringed. Lilly did have a harsh punch and since that fateful day had made it her prerogative to stay on her good side after seeing the remains of a busted nose. Rico was psychically sick but then again he fainted when watching ER.

"_Pedro Pedro_." Lilly suddenly yelled to the silence beneath them, making Miley jump," Where for out thou _Pedro_?"

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm calling for Pedro. Do not interrupt the work of Shakespeare.'"

"Hello, I had to tell you what play that were from. You asked me if J.K Rowling had written it."

Lilly waved her off," Details, details."

"Besides you have my brother and even though he's the most gormless thing I have ever seen up-close you cannot go yelling for random _Pedro's_."

Lilly grinned at her," You do care!"

Miley frowned," I guess I do."

"Do not worry your pretty little head Smiley Miley, Jackson is … not Orlando Bloom but he'll do."

"Jake is so better than Orlando Bloom ... OMG did I just say that?"

Lilly stared open-mouthed," You really do love Jake!"

"I think I must do! We have never said anyone is better than Orlando Bloom before."

Lilly slowly nodded in awe," That is deep."

Miley giggled," I love him Lilly, I actually love him!" The full scale had just hit her and she felt dizzy under the emotions spreading through her.

Lilly looked a little confused," You already knew that."

"I just needed Paris to make me realize it." Miley said breathlessly.

Lilly put her serious face on;" It really is beautiful isn't it?"

Jackson, unknown to any of them, was stood at the next balcony and was looking over at his girlfriend," Yes you are." He said quietly.

Jake, also unknown to any of them, was listening to their conversation with the brightest smile that seemed to light up the night starry sky they were all gazing at.

Oliver, putting on the pink, fluffy seeping mask, smiled as he also heard the conversation going on outside. He had never heard his best friends so happy. Miley especially and he couldn't be happier for her. She was the one person in the world who deserved a happy ending and if Jake Ryan could be that one then he was even more ecstatic. But then he thought of food and his boy brains were back.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Sucky ending to the chapter I know but I had to make it stop somewhere! Lol**

**Please leave your thoughts.**

**Much love x**


	29. Imprinted Love

**Sorry for not updating a while!**

**I want to thank '**_**Short Notice'**_** for giving me the place of Miley and Jake's date which I will mention in the next chapter :)**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMMHMHM

Jake, who had been awake in his room bored for the last hour craving to see his girlfriend, finally barged into the room next door to grab Miley for her to watch the morning sunrise on the balcony with him.

"Miley?" he walked over to where she was sleeping peacefully cuddled up adorably with Beary. Lilly, on the other hand, was sprawled out completely over her double bed. Being with Jackson was rubbing off on her. "Miley?" he tried again and rolled his eyes as he thought of Barcelona. This girl could sleep through anything and she was supposed to be used to a hectic schedule with being Hannah! He gave her a gentle push," You're so much hotter when you sleep." He grinned thinking this would work like last time but instead she scrunched up under the covers and squeezed Beary tighter.

He was about ready to give her a sharp jab in the side to get her moving when he thought of a much better way to wake her up and grinned at his own idea.

Miley woke up to the feel of someone's lips against hers and tongue snaking its way into her suddenly open mouth. Thinking this could only be Jake she kept her eyes closed but kissed him back, grabbing his head to hold him steady.

"I see you're awake." He grinned at her and she pushed him away playfully.

"I am after seeing your face."

"Don't pretend you hate the way I woke you up Miley Stewart." He kneeled back as she pushed the covers from her and stretched, her pajamas top riding up so he saw the perfectly smooth skin of her stomach. His mouth went dry.

Miley frowned,"What are you doing in here waking me up? Don't you know I'm on vacay?"

"I want you to come with me." He grinned and held out his hand.

"Nu uh, I'm not having a wonder around Paris in my pajamas!"

"Stop making noise!" Lilly groaned from her bed and threw a pillow at them both.

Jake and Miley looked over at her bemused.

"_She's_ crankier than me in the morning; if she can't get out of bed I'm bringing in reinforcements a.k.a. Jackson." Miley whispered and tipsily stood up grabbing her head as she got head rush.

Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto their balcony," This is what I wanted you to watch with me."

"It's beautiful." She gasped as she stared out.

"Yes, you are." He smirked down at her and put his hand over hers that was resting on the balcony rail.

Miley rolled her eyes," That was so cliché!"

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to keep thinking of them for the rest of our life? I'm running out of ideas here!" he teased.

She appeared shocked," Jake Ryan and a loss for words! Alert the media we have a front page!"

He raised an eyebrow," I could always let the press take a picture of me kissing Hannah."

"Hannah would take you down." She laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head," What's the plan for today?"

Miley sighed," I have to get all of the Hannah stuff out of the way today then tomorrow is the Paris fashion show and Lilly wants to go shopping in the morning so you, Jackson and Oliver can go do some guy stuff while we get outfits."

"You're getting rid of me?"

"It's girl time!"

"I can survive shopping if I'm with you."

"Ha-ha not going to happen."

He groaned," I wish we had started Europe together, I feel like I've hardly seen anything with you."

Miley scoffed," We've seen Italy, technically England, Barcelona, Austria and now Paris."

"Not as a couple." He said slowly," I missed out on taking you to all of the fancy restaurants and famous places."

"I'm not a show dog." She giggled.

"If you were you'd be the best looking one." He grinned.

As they watched the sunrise Jake had an idea as he glanced at his girlfriend.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"What do you think?" Oliver came out from the bathroom and gave a twirl for Lilly, Jackson, Miley and Jake.

"I think you should fix that time machine old fashioned boy." Miley commented and pulled off the top hat.

"What is with the socks Oliver? It's 100 degrees out there!" Lilly stood up too and she and Miley shared a glance.

"You've done it now; they're going to go all 'extreme makeover' on you." Jackson lay back down on the bed.

"You mean that fashion show?"

Miley and Lily grabbed one of his arms each and dragged him back to the bathroom.

Jackson rolled his eyes," Girls!"

Jake grinned," We wouldn't change them for anything."

Jackson wanted to disagree but knew deep down he was right. He loved the two girls in his life." so pretty boy you coming with us today? If there is anything left of today as we were supposed to leave two hours ago." He raised his voice an octave for them in the bathroom to hear.

Jake played with his chain around his neck," What do you think of tattoos?"

"Huh?"

"Tattoos?"

"I think they look weird when you get old and wrinkly." He said.

"Well what about for now? Would you get one done?"

"Tried that my friend, I was too macho for some black ink staining my skin. "

Knowing he was too scared to face the needle Jake gave him a shrug, deciding to let him have his manly pride.

"What am I getting asked about tattoos for? If Oliver is behind this I swear-"

"No, no I just wanted an opinion."

"I once saw this guy who had Chinese lettering all across his arm and thought it said his name but really said 'noodle soup' " Jackson burst out laughing," What a sucker."

Jake laughed along but was really thinking.

Lilly came bouncing back in the room first with a comb in between her teeth, a bottle of shampoo in one hand and the aura of a girl on a mission.

"I better not be next," Jackson warned and strode over to her while she looked through some drawers. He took the comb out of her mouth and gave her a lengthy kiss which would have carried on a lot longer if Miley hadn't shouted her back. The sounds that were emanating from the bathroom suggested Oliver was getting completely restyled.

"I'll be back later." Lilly grinned and winked as she got what she was looking for and walked back. Jackson watched her go his heart beating frantically. "Jake?"

Jake broke out of his thoughts and looked at him

"How do you know you love my sister?"

"I just know. I just get this feeling every time I see her."

Jackson nodded automatically.

"Do you love Lilly?"

"I think I do."

"Europe _is_ a Fairytale." Jake smiled, more to himself.

Jackson shook his head," Tell no one about our conversation. We're supposed to talk about guy stuff! "

"If anyone asks it was about Monster Trucks." Jake nodded quickly.

Suddenly Roxy barged through the door," Come on sugars, we have a schedule to keep! No ones going to be late on Roxy watch."

"MILEY, LILLY, OLIVER MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Jackson yelled desperately and ran out of the door, away from Roxy and the trio came out of the bathroom cautiously, Oliver now looking a lot more modern.

"Come on Hannah, we have France to conquer." Roxy spread her arms wide.

"Oh goody." Miley tried to smile and Jake grabbed he hand," You look good as a blonde."

"I feel better as a brunette." She tugged at the itchy wig as Roxy ushered them all out, Lily and Oliver arguing about the shoes she had picked out and was making him wear.

"Do blondes have more fun?" Jake asked her quietly.

"You tell me." She replied out of the corner of her mouth as they followed Jackson down the corridor.

"Maybe we do." He winked as they met up with Robbie Ray.

"Come on ya'll let's get into that limo!"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Lilly went over to Miley where she was stood in front of a white screen having her make-up retouched as the director put another film in the camera.

"What's up Lola?" she asked.

"Jake wanted me to tell you he's going to be right back." She delivered the message robotically.

Miley frowned," Back from where?"

"I'm the messenger not the – the message maker!"

"Hannah we're ready for you!" the director called and the make-up artist scurried away.

Lilly looked slightly jealous at all of the cloths and accessories and the fact Miley was posing for a photo shoot so Miley called to the director,"Can I have my pictures done with my best friend? You can have a whole new angle in your magazine! 'Hannah values friendship' Kids will love it! It'll make me see more _real."_

Lilly looked at her with a smile and squeezed her hand," You'd really do that for me?"

"Do the letters BFF mean anything to you?" Miley quoted Lilly and grinned.

The director looked thoughtful,"that just might work …"

"I love you Miles!" Lilly hugged her and the photo shoot began.

Miley jumped on Lilly's back and both had open mouthed smiles as the camera clicked which is one of the pictures they were going to put in their magazine along with one of them stood back to back like Charlie's angels and another of them chatting that wasn't part of the shoot at all but taken randomly in-between takes. Oliver joined in and even Jackson had a great picture with Lilly so Robbie Ray bought a copy of all of them and said he was putting them in a photo album for 'memories'

Jake reappeared looking a little pale and when Miley went over to hug him he winced as she caught his arm.

"Jake Ryan!" the director yelled," such a pleasure, will you have a picture done with Miss. Montana?"

"How could I say no to a photo opportunity?"

They stood in front of the white screen and Jake wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around his waist so they were stood sideways on, giving professional smiles.

"That shot is going to make me millions!" The director was yelling, waving the camera with glee.

"I want you to be ready for our date tonight." Jake told her with a smile holding both of her arms.

"Date?"

"I'm taking you to dinner in the most romantic place in the whole of France. You deserve it."

"Awwwwww." Lilly cried and slapped Jackson," Why won't you do something like that for me?"

"Actually." Jackson smiled," We're going on a date tonight also because there's something I need to tell you."

She smiled guiltily," Oh"

"Miles I need some money." He whispered as he walked past her.

"What do I do?" Oliver demanded outraged," You're all on dates!"

Lilly gave everyone a look that read 'she'll handle it' "Oliver, our hotel has a hot tub, a bar, plasma TV on demand and hundreds of girls-"

"Sold!" he exclaimed.

Miley was gently rubbing Jake's arm with a smile as she watched her two best friends but he flinched," What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm a little sore." He said," I err burned it... err sunburn. I burned it with sunburn!"

Miley didn't believe him but let it go for now.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"I'm exhausted." Miley flopped down on the couch in her daddy's room.

Robbie Ray chuckled," This is why your supposed to drink milk, strong bones, more energy."

"I wouldn't be so tired if it wasn't for Jake waking me up-"she froze with a grimace.

"That boy was in your room again?"

"Just to ask me to watch the sunrise." She said weakly.

Robbie Ray gave a playful frown," I heard he's taking you on a date tonight."

"Yeah ... he said dress up but he won't tell me where he's taking me. Plus, Lilly and Jackson are going out so Oliver will be in the hot tub... more than likely stuck with Roxy because daddy she is not tagging along as my bodyguard tonight. Seriously."

"Don't worry darlin' I have Roxy covered. Tomorrow she will be out of your hair as she's security at the fashion show."

"Yes!" she punched the air and leapt up," I have to get ready so I'll TTYL."

"TTYL?"

"Talk to ya later!" she yelled over her shoulder," Get with it dad!"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Miley!" Lilly whined and anxiously rummage through all of he clothes," I have nothing to wear for my date!"

Miley looked up from her lip-gloss and glanced at her best friend through the mirror," Do you want to borrow something of Hannah's? "

"What about those jeans with the belt and the top?"

"You mean the one with necklace or the sparkles?"

"The glittery belt."

"With that little jacket …"

"With the buckles?"

"The black one."

"Yeah!" Lily cried out," That's perfect!!

Miley beamed.

As soon as they were both ready and after Oliver had come by to announce he was going to the top floor Jacuzzi, they did the routinely breath check and met up with Jake and Jackson.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Kind of a sucky ending to the chapter lol but I'll get the next one up ASAP.**

**Please review xx**


End file.
